Tuhka ja miekka
by Yarala
Summary: A viking Berwald elrabolja szívszerelmét, és amikor visszatér a megszeppent Tinóval a társai közé, azok új kalandra invitálják őt is és újdonsült "barátját" is. Így kezdődik hát ötük kalandozása életfán fel és le. Nordic 5 meg egy rakat skandináv isten.
1. Chapter 1

**Figyelem, figyelem, előzetes információk!**

 **1\. A történet a viking korban játszódik és egy csomó csomó mitológia elemet tartalmaz. Igazából azokra épül minden. Szerencsére (vagy szerencsétlenségére) Tino nem viking, ezért nem ismeri a skandináv mitológiát. Őt használva remekül lehet majd magyarázni, remélem.**

 **2\. A nevek. A Lukas és Mathias elég keresztény nevek, tehát Norvégia Einar néven, Dánia pedig Thordar néven fut. Izland Sigurdur rendes dével, Fin és Sve megtarthatták a nevüket.**

 **3\. A cím _Tuhka ja miekka_ finnül van és jelentése "Kőris és kard". Bár, ha a fordítóba írod be, a tuhkát hamunak írja ki. Őszintén lövésem sem volt, miért ugyanaz a hamu és a kőris, nem tudtam elképzelni mi közük egymáshoz. Aztán megnéztem, és angolul is "ash tree" a kőrisfa. Szóval fogadjuk el, hogy a tuhka itt kőris.**

* * *

Ahogy Tino kilépett kicsiny faházából, azonnal felnézett az égre. Bár nagy részét sötét felhők takarták, mint az évnek ebben a szakaszában általában, de a nap néhány sugara mégis áttört rajta, egyenesen az alacsony szőke arcára. Elmosolyodott és pár percig élvezte a napot, amíg az újra el nem tűnt a felhők mögött. Akkor végre elindult, komótos sétával indult meg a földek felé, amiken már az utolsó betakarításokat végezték. Minden segítség elkélt, Tino pedig boldogan segédkezett mindenben.

Derűsen intett a szomszédban a kovácsnak, aki éppen egy lovat patkolt. Aztán a két házzal arrébb lakó idős asszonynak ajánlotta fel szolgálatait, hogy hoz egy zsákkal a betakarított terményből a nap végén.

Ahogy sétált a tágas utcán, meghallott egy ismeretlen hangot. Óvatosan közelebb merészkedett a hang forrásához, és most már megismerte a gazdáját. A tegnap érkezett harcos vándor volt, aki az egyik kőház falának dőlve ült és mesélt a faluban lakó gyerekeknek. Tino nem tudta megállni, hogy ne hallgassa ő is egy kicsit. Közelebb ment és leült a gyerekek közé. Szerette hallgatni a távolról érkezett utazókat és a történeteiket. Ugyanúgy átölelte a térdeit, ahogy a gyerekek és visszafojtott lélegzettel hallgatta a vándort.

-… én mondom, a vikingek veszélyes népség. Asszonyaik úgy küzdenek, mint nálunk délen a legvadabb férfiak, és akkor még nem is beszéltem a viking férfiak erejéről! Egyedül felérnek két medvével is, elég rendesen megtapasztaltam én és a társaim évekkel ezelőtt, amikor rendszeresen összecsaptunk velük. Hé, gyerekek, elmondhatok egy titkot?

Mindenki közelebb hajolt a vándorhoz és kerek szemekkel várták a továbbiakat.

\- Egy harcos ereje nem csak az izmaiban van. Ha elég bátor a szívetek, bárkit képesek vagytok legyőzni!

\- Tényleg? – kérdezte lelkesen egy kisfiú – Ha ez igaz, én egyedül le fogom győzni az összes vikinget!

\- Ne essünk túlzásokba, kölyök. – borzolta meg a fiúcska fejét a vándor – Még a legbátrabbak sem képesek mindent egyedül végigcsinálni. Ezért fontos, hogy jó társaid legyenek, akikkel bíztok egymásban. Nélkülük már az én fejem is ott lenne kitűzve az egyik vikingek miatt lerombolt falu határában.

\- Szerinted egyszer eljönnek idáig is a vikingek? – kérdezte egy kislány a barátját. Az vállat vont, helyette a vándor válaszolt.

\- Alig pár órára van innen a tenger, bármi megeshet kiskölykök. – mondta – De ne féljetek, tudom, hogy mekkora harcosok vagytok mind. Ó, és azt majdnem elfelejtettem, hogy sötétedés után ne nagyon járjatok kint.

\- Miért? Meg tudjuk védeni magunkat! – kiáltotta egy kisfiú.

\- Nincs kétségem felőle, de legyetek óvatosak: egy furcsa fickót láttam a falu körül kószálni. Magas, haja szőke, a szemei pedig olyanok, mint a hideg tenger.

\- Viking? – kérdezte izgatottan újra a fiúcska.

A vándor mosolyogva vállat vont.

\- Talán. Nem kell félnetek, én itt leszek még egy darabig, megvédelek titeket, ha kell.

Pár pillanatig csend volt, aztán egy gyerek közelebb mászott a vándorhoz.

\- Mesélj még a déli kalandjaidról! – kérte.

\- Ha ennyire szeretnétek… egyszer olyan földön jártam, ahol soha nincs hó, se fagy, örök nyár van…

\- Tino! Tino, gyere már, azt mondtad jössz ma!

Tino felkapta a fejét és megpillantotta a nem sokkal messzebb álló férfit, akinek a terményét ma be akarták aratni. Kicsit sajnálta, hogy lemarad az örök nyár hazájának történetéről, de hát felpattant és már ügetett is a férfi után. Még sokáig gondolkozott az utazó elbeszélésén a vikingekről. A faluban mindenki egyszerre tisztelte és félte ezt a népet. Tudták, ha egyszer lerohannák a falut, mindenkit lemészárolnának, vagy elvinnének rabszolgának. A falu lakói nem voltak túlzottan otthon a harcban, egyszerű népek voltak, akik mindennapjai halászatból és földművelésből álltak.

Tino soha nem állította, hogy nem akar kalandozni. Szerette a meséket, és szerette volna, ha ő is mesélhetne hihetetlen dolgokról, hősi csatákról, gigászi óriásokról, vagy aprócska állatokról, amiket még senki sem látott ebben a távoli északi falucskában. Ha Tino elengedte a fantáziáját, akkor egy darabig biztos nem tudott a munkájára koncentrálni. Gondolatban már beutazta a világ minden apró zugát, lovagolt tágas pusztákon és hajózott viharos tengereken, mászott égigérő fákat, ereszkedett barlangok sötét mélységeibe.

\- Tino, ne álmodozz!

Egy kéz megrázta a vállát, és Tino ráeszmélt, hogy a sarlója régóta mozdulatlan a kezében.

\- Bocsánat. – mosolyodott el.

\- Egek, csak azért nem öntelek nyakon hideg vízzel, mert hűvös van és hamarosan jön a tél.

A kis szőke gyorsan dolgozni kezdett, és közben azon tűnődött, vajon ha elmenne kalandozni, megszűnnének-e az utazásai a képzeletében. Ha így lenne, nem tudta melyiket szeretné igazán. Itt, a falujában minden békés volt, mindenki kedves volt vele, és ő is barátságosan bánt mindenkivel. Elég más lenne, ha hirtelen útra kelne és saját magának kéne megteremtenie mindent… csak a meséből ismerte a déli vidékeket, azt sem tudná, merre induljon.

Sóhajtott, és kényszerítette magát, hogy megszakítsa ezt a gondolatmenetet és az aratásra tudjon koncentrálni minden idegszálával. Nem, mintha annyit kellett volna figyelnie, de ha nem a gondolataiba merült, hallhatta a többiek beszélgetését és együtt nevethetett velük. Tino pedig szeretett nevetni és a társalgás mókásabbnak tűnt, mint a gondolatokba révedés.

* * *

Csak akkor indultak haza, amikor már a nap majdnem teljesen lement, mégis elég sötét volt már és vastag köd terült a tájra. Tinónak eléggé kellett hunyorognia, hogy ne az utolsó pillanatban vegye észre maga előtt a ház falát és ne menjen neki. A többi asszony és férfi már rég hazaértek, és ahogy sejtette, a gyerekek is bevonultak az otthonaikba az utcáról. Lámpások nem égtek kint, csak a házakból szűrődött ki némi fény, ezzel egy kicsit segítve Tinót.

Megkerült egy házat, ami elég közel volt az erdő széléhez. Tino egy rossz érzésre megtorpant és hosszú ideig a ködbe bámult, ám semmi konkrét formát nem tudott kivenni. Már épp kiengedte a visszafojtott lélegzetét, amikor a semmiből megjelent előtte egy sötét, magas alak, aki a ház falához szorította és Tino szájára tette a kezét, hogy még véletlenül se tudjon sikítani.

Tino a meglepetéstől nem is tudott volna. Ijedten kapta a tekintetét a támadója arcára, és csak még jobban meghűlt az ereiben a vér. Szőke haja volt, és hideg tengerzöld szemei. Még magas is volt, tehát csak ő lehetett az a rejtélyes idegen, akiről a vándor beszélt.

 _Viking!_

Tino elméjébe késként hasított ez a felismerés. Lenézett a férfi oldalára, ahol egy kard és két rövidebb tőr lógott. Ez az ember meg fogja ölni… meg fogja ölni, és a társaival leigázzák a faluját!

 _Csak nyugalom…_ Tinonak eszébe jutottak a vándor szavai a bátor szívről és ökölbe szorította a kezét. Már emelte is, hogy hasba üsse a férfit, ám az elkapta a kezét és a falhoz szorította a csuklóját. Tino sikerként könyvelte el. Legalább már mindkét keze foglalt és nem tudja előrántani a fegyverét.

\- Nincs mitől tartanod. – szólalt meg a férfi. A hangja rendkívül mély volt, és annak ellenére, amit mondott, csak sikerült még jobban megrémítenie Tinót – Nem akarlak bántani.

Tino felnyögött és el akarta fordítani a fejét. A férfi nem engedte.

\- Most elengedem a szádat. – mondta – Bár nem akarlak bántani, ha kiáltasz, elvágom a torkod.

Tino túlságosan félt ahhoz, hogy bármit is tegyen. A férfi elengedte a száját és rögtön levegő után kapott. A torka túl száraz volt, hogy kiáltson, a térdei remegtek, és a kezeit hideg veríték borította be. A férfi hátranyúlt és egy kötelet tekert Tino csuklóira, majd erősen megkötötte. Tino nem értette, miért hagyja ezt. Erőt vett magán, és megvárta, amíg a férfi végez a kezei megkötésével, akkor ellökte magát a ház falától és futásnak eredt az erdő felé. Nem engedhette, hogy ez az ember a faluba menjen. Inkább fusson akkor utána.

\- Segítség! – kiáltotta, ám a következő pillanatban újra egy kéz tapadt a szájára és a férfi a saját testéhez húzta, hogy ne tudjon annyira mozogni.

\- Mondtam, hogy ne kiálts.

Tino küzdött, de a férfi erősen szorította a karját, nem tudott szabadulni. Aztán hirtelen elengedte, de Tinonak felfogni sem volt ideje a helyzetet, mert már a száját is bekötötte a férfi. Tino ellenségesen morgott, de már elszalasztotta az értelmes beszéd lehetőségét is. A magas szőke felvette és átvetette a vállán, mint egy zsákot, aztán az erdő felé indult vele. Tino rugdalózott és verte a hátát, de mintha a férfi meg sem érezte volna. Csak ment tovább, mint egy igásló.

Tinonak eszében sem volt feladnia a küzdelmet, de belátta, hogy ebben a helyzetben nincs esélye, tehát várnia kellett, hogy a férfi letegye a földre. Nos, ez csak egy órának tűnő idő után történt meg.

Amennyire Tino látta, erdőben haladtak, és nem is hagyták el azt, csak hirtelen megálltak. Tino felemelte a fejét és átpillantott a férfi feje felett. A közelben hallotta a tenger zúgását, viszont vizet egy cseppet sem látott. Helyette néhány hatalmas sziklát, aminek tetején egy furcsa figura árnyéka üldögélt. A sziklák tövében, a földön egy ember üldögélt, és még egy állt egy laposabb szikla tetején. Észrevették negyedik társuk érkezését, mert felé fordultak, kivéve az, aki a legmagasabb szikla tetején ült. Aki a földön ült, felállt és közelebb lépett hozzájuk.

\- Nem tudtuk elképzelni, hol vagy. – mondta vidám hangon – Sigurdurnak nagy hírei vannak, neked meg pont mostanra kellett emberrablást tervezni!

Tino elfogója most a földre tette a kis szőkét, aki kerek szemekkel bámult az előtte álló alakra. A holdfényben jobban kivehetővé vált az alakja, szőke haja az égnek meredt és vigyorgott. Vörös rövidujjú ingben volt, ami alá még egy sötétebb vörös hosszúujjú anyagot vett fel. Állatszőrös köpeny volt a vállára terítve, egy csatabárdra támaszkodva állt, és kíváncsi tekintettel őt fürkészte.

\- Meglehetősen aranyos, Berwald. – jegyezte meg végül – Mi a neve?

\- Tino. – felelte a Berwaldnak nevezett fickó, Tino pedig azonnal felé kapta a fejét. Mégis honnan tudja a nevét?

Az előtte álló férfi felnevetett.

\- Már régóta figyelt téged, kicsi Tino. – mondta, mintha csak olvasott volna a gondolataiban – Miattad most is lemaradt a legfontosabb hírekről.

\- Nem vihetjük magunkkal ezt a jöttmentet.

Ezt a legmagasabb sziklán ülő alak mondta. Ugyanezzel a mondattal felállt és leugrott Tino elé. Hasonlóan volt felöltözve, mint a másik alak, csak neki sötétkék ruhái voltak. Hullámos haja a válláig ért, több fonat és egy kereszt alakú csat is ékesítette. Halott szemekkel mérte végig Tinot.

\- Hova megyünk? – kérdezte mély hangon Berwald.

\- Sigurdur talált egy rúnakövet, ami elvezet minket egy nagy kincshez, amit felajánlhatunk az isteneknek és rendkívül hálásak lesznek nekünk! – mondta lelkesen a vörösinges.

A lapos sziklán álldogáló, Sigurdur nevű alak bólintott. Szintén olyan ruhákban volt, mint a másik kettő, csak sötétbarna változatban. Ezüstös haja rövidebb volt, mint a sötétkék ruhásnak, viszont neki is voltak benne befont tincsek. Nagyon hasonlított a keresztcsatosra, Tino biztosra vette, hogy rokonok.

Gyorsan vetett egy pillantást a Berwaldnak nevezett elrablójára is. A ruhája világosabb barna volt, és sötétkék köpenyt viselt.

\- Miért ne vihetnénk, Einar? – kérdezte a vörösinges – Siggi is megmondta, hogy több ember kellene.

\- De ő nem tud harcolni, nézz csak rá. Hátráltatna. – válaszolt a csatos, Einarnak nevezett,

\- Berwald nem viheti vissza a faluba csak úgy. – szólt közbe Sigurdur is.

Miért nem? Tino ezt akarta kérdezni, de a szája be volt kötve. Berwald a vállára tette a nagy kezét.

\- Vigyázok rá. – mondta.

\- Igen, vigyük magunkkal, Einar! – kérte a vörösinges.

Az Einar nevű csatos nagy lendülettel kupán vágta.

\- Azt hiszem, féltékeny a tengerem fénye. – mondta a vörösinges letörölhetetlen vigyorral. Einar vágott egy fintort.

\- Nem bánom, jöjjön velünk. – sóhajtott Einar – A nevem Einar – tette hozzá – Ez az idióta itt Thordar, hátul az öcsém, Sigurdur, aki pedig elrabolt, Berwald, nem hiszem, hogy bemutatkozott volna.

Tino még mindig reszketve állt a négy viking előtt, mert kétsége sem volt felőle, hogy vikingek.

\- Ez olyan izgalmas lesz! – kiáltotta lelkesen Thordar.

Tinónak nem voltak kétségei efelől.


	2. Chapter 2

Einar ötlete volt, hogy Tinót egy fához kötözzék, amíg el nem indultak. Négyük közül ő tűnt a legbrutálisabbnak, Berwald inkább ijesztő volt, mint erőszakos. Sigurdurról nem tudott sokat meg, csendes volt és inkább az árnyékból figyelte a társait. Thordarral kapcsolatban pedig volt egy olyan érzése, hogy talán, de csak talán nem is akkora idióta, mint aminek tűnik.

Mivel a szája még be volt kötve, csak korgó hassal nézhette a négy vikinget, akik átnyújtottak egy cipót Berwaldnak, ők valószínűleg már korábban ettek. Tino haza akart menni. Kalandról álmodott, igen, de nem ilyenről. Nem vérszomjas vikingek között. Nem fogolyként. Azonnal haza akart menni a falujába és inkább élni tovább mindennapi életét, mint ezekkel utazni.

Lehajtotta a fejét és szomorúan bámult maga elé, a helyzete kilátástalanságán merengve. Csak akkor emelte fel a fejét, amikor valaki levette a kötést a szájáról. Meglepetten bámult fel Berwald zord arcára, és arra gondolt, hogyha most beszélnie kell, inkább kössék vissza a száját. De Berwald nem mondott és nem kérdezett, csak finoman biccentett és csatlakozott a többiekhez, akik már a sziklák tövében aludtak.

Tino belegondolt, hogy Berwald mégiscsak rendes volt vele, hogy azért mégis kényelmesebbé tette számára az éjszakát, vállalva azt a kockázatot, hogy hajnalban az ordítására kelhetnek. Aztán rájött, hogy talán azért vette le a kötést, hogyha Tino nem tud aludni éjszaka a félelemtől, és valaki megtámadja őket, a kiáltozására felébredjenek. Erre megint csak sóhajtott és lehunyta a szemét. A térdeit felhúzta a mellkasához és a homlokát rájuk tette. Inkább megpróbált aludni, ha már szökni akart, minden erejére szükség volt. Ha elengedik, talán kiveti magát a hajóból, vagy valami.

Lassan álomtalan alvásba merült, érzékei azonban éberek maradtak egész éjszaka, mintha csak várták volna, hogy a vikingek néma fenyegetése alakot öltsön és szörnyű dolgokat tegyenek Tinóval.

A kis szőke már fenn volt, amikor a négy viking is ébredezni kezdett. A nap még nem jött föl, félhomály uralta a vidéket. Berwald ébredt fel először, és pár percig csak ült, Tinoval egymás arcára meredve. Tino nem mert megszólalni, de ő sem mondott semmit, csak egy idő után felrázta a mellette hortyogó Thordart, aki csak az oldalára fordult és karját átvetette Einar mellkasán. Einar ekkor tett bizonyosságot arról, hogy mennyire éber alvó, mert a szemei kipattantak és lerázta magáról Thordar kezét, aztán ásított és pár pillanat múlva már fel is tápászkodott és egyenesen Tinóhoz ment, majd lehajolt hozzá.

\- Ha Thordar szíveskedik felkelni, útnak indulunk. Ajánlom, hogy ne légy láb alatt. – mondta fenyegető fojtott hangon – És Berwaldot se bántsd meg!

Tino nem tudta mire vélni az utolsó dolgot, de azért buzgón bólogatott, és Einar fagyos, hideg szemeibe nézett, hogy hatásosabb legyen. Einar felállt, és az alvó Sigurdur fölé hajolva ébresztgetni kezdte. Vele sokkal kedvesebben bánt, mint bármelyik másik társával.

Berwald Thordart húzta fel a földről, aki kábán pislogott előbb a férfire, aztán Einarra, akinek már sikerült visszahoznia az ébrenlétbe a kisöccsét. Amikor úgy tűnt, Thordar biztosan megáll a lábán (ezt onnét lehetett tudni, hogy a csatos férfire vigyorgott szakadatlanul) Berwald elengedte és Tinóhoz sétált, majd megkerülte a fáját és kiszabadította a kezeit. Majd visszasétált a szőke mellé és kifejezéstelenül lebámult rá. Tino hátán végigfutott a hideg, a csuklóit masszírozta, a térdét pedig újra a mellkasához húzta.

\- Igazán elmagyarázhatnád neki a helyzetet, Berwald. – mondta Thordar, ahogy átvetette a vállán a csatabárdját, a kezébe pedig egy zsákot vett – Eléggé meg van szeppenve.

Berwald lenézett a kicsi foglyára.

\- Nem tudsz elfutni előlünk. – mondta kimérten – A szökési kísérleteiddel csak azt éred el, hogy láncra verve fogsz üldögélni a hajó árbocánál. Ha nyugton maradsz, szabadon járkálhatsz, nem tekintünk rád fogolyként.

Tino szemei elkerekedtek a félelemtől és a meglepetéstől. Mégis miért akarja Berwald, hogy velük menjen? És nem fogoly?

\- Hanem miként? – kérdezte rekedt hangon Tino. Most ébredt rá, hogy tulajdonképpen nem csak éhes, hanem szomjas is.

Berwald csak meredt rá egy darabig, aztán vállat vont és kinyújtotta felé a kezét. Tino félénken elfogadta, mire Berwald lassan felhúzta a földről. Tino most látta csak, hogy Berwald legalább egy fejjel magasabb nála. Aztán azt is észrevette, hogy a férfi még mindig a kezében tartja a kezét. Gyorsan elrántotta és hátrébb lépett. Berwald tekintete megvillant, de szokás szerint nem mondott semmit. Átvetett a vállán egy zsákot, amiben ruhák vagy élelem lehetett. Fejével a társai felé biccentett és megvárta, amíg Tino elindul előtte, Sigurdur után. Nem sétáltak sokáig, amíg elérték a tengert, rajta ringatózva pedig egy nem túl nagy viking hajót.

Oldala pajzsokkal volt díszítve, fehér vitorlája be volt vonva, és orrán egy sárkány kifaragott feje volt.

\- Ez lenne a másik drágaságom. – mondta Thordar Tinónak, majd Einarra kacsintott – Nem túl nagy, de ötünknek pont elég lesz, hogy eljussunk a… hova is, Siggi?

\- A rúnák szerint oda, ahol a kincs van.

\- És azt nem tudni milyen kincs? – kérdezte Thordar – Megőrülök a kíváncsiságtól, milyen lehet, ha az isteneknek kell felajánlanunk…

Sigurdur szeme megvillant, és mintha ideges lett volna, de csak egy pillanatig. Tino figyelme nem lankadt, ezért észrevehette ezt.

\- Nem tudom. – mondta Sigurdur – Én is kíváncsi vagyok.

\- Einar lesz a kormányosunk. – jegyezte meg Thordar – Mondd el még egyszer, hogy szóltak pontosan a rúnák!

\- _Menj oda, ahol a vízből hegyek emelkednek. Az a hely túl van Thor villámain és a legmagasabb hullámokon, ott, ahol már semmi remény, viszont a feladástól nincs messze._ – mondta el türelmesen Sigurdur.

\- Ez elég homályos. – ráncolta a homlokát Thordar.

\- Az északnyugati szigetek felé fogunk indulni. – jelentette ki Einar és úgy ahogy volt, cipőben belegázolt a tengerbe és a hajó felé gyalogolt.

Tino kénytelen volt követni, bár a tenger hideg volt és a ruhája azonnal átázott, legalább a hajó nem volt annyira messze a parttól. Hallotta, hogy a vikingek sekély merülésű hajókat készítettek, így elég közel tudtak jönni a partokhoz, és folyókon is fel tudtak hajózni.

Einar kapaszkodott fel először, aztán felsegítette az öccsét, majd Tinót is. Thordar és Berwald időközben feldobták zsákjaikat a fedélzetre, és utánuk másztak. Tino végignézett a hajón. Eddig még csak a falu halászainak csónakjaiban volt, mert hajóra nem volt szüksége a lakóknak. Érdekes szerkezet volt, a hajó végén, a jobboldalon egyetlen kormányrúd volt, emellett helyezkedett el Einar. A fedélzeten volt még néhány hordó és láda is, Berwald és Thordar ezekbe dobták a zsákjaikat. Fegyvereiket egy kupacba rakták nem messze a kormányrúdtól.

Sigurdur Tino mellé lépett és egy vödröt nyomott a kezébe.

\- Mindenkinek van saját feladata. – mondta – Berwald és Thordar már a vitorlával vannak elfoglalva, mi majd merjük a fenékvizet, ha kell.

Tino bólintott aztán csak állt a fedélzeten, kezében a vödörrel, nem tudta, mit is kéne tennie. Víz nem volt a hajóban. Sigurdur is látta ezt, tehát csak leült az árboc tövébe és felnézett a felhős égre, mintha csak megpróbálná kitalálni, milyen időjárás várható. Tino tétován leült mellé és kinézett a tengerre. Még nem utazott soha nagyon messzire, és rögtön egy viking hajóra került félelmetes harcosok közé, nem igazán tudta, hogy viszonyulhatna ehhez.

Thordar és Berwald kiengedték a vitorlákat, amiket azonnal dagasztani kezdett a szél. Hullámok csapkodták a hajó oldalát, enyhén ringatva, de víz még mindig nem csapott át a korlátokon. Berwald lemászott a köteleken és letelepedett az árboc és Tino mellé. Megköszörülte a torkát, mire Tino ijedten húzódott közelebb Sigurdurhoz.

\- Az elrablásodnál… elnézést, ha durva voltam. – morogta Berwald.

\- Áh, ümm…igen… nem tesz semmit. – mosolyodott el kényszeredetten Tino.

Berwald hátranyúlt az övén és átadott Tinónak egy kulacsot.

\- Köszönöm. – mondta meglepetten a kis szőke és azonnal mohón inni kezdett.

Thordar a hajó oldalának támaszkodó Einarhoz sétált, és a következő pillanatban heves csókcsatába kezdett vele. Tino ezt látva félrenyelte a vizet, Berwald egy nagyot rácsapott a hátára. Tino köhécselt, és felpillantott Thordarra és Einarra. Nem úgy tűnt, hogy hamar abba akarják hagyni.

\- Csak hagyd őket figyelmen kívül. – tanácsolta Sigurdur.

\- De… de mit csinálnak?

\- Nekem úgy tűnik, Thordar nagy erőfeszítéseket tesz azért, hogy belemásszon a bátyám szájába és elkerülje az esetleges pofonokat. – vágott fintort Sigurdur, aztán Tinóra pillantott – Oh, hogy te még nem láttál két férfit így együtt.

\- Nálunk ez nem szokás… - motyogta Tino.

\- Na, várj ez most érdekel – fordult felé teljesen Sigurdur – hallottam már történeteket a vikingekről más népektől, hogy milyen barbárok is vagyunk… de erről szó sem esett, hogy ennyire ledöbbentél?

\- Nem, nem igazán… csak hogy nőket erőszakoltok…

\- Azért nekünk is vannak elveink, Tino. – csóválta a fejét Sigurdur – És az igaz, hogy nem tudjuk, Odin, a főistenünk vajon mennyire fogadja ezt el – bökött a bátyjára –, viszont tiszta szívvel szeretik egymást, és ez a legfontosabb. Ha igazán szeretsz valakit, nem számít a neme vagy a származása. Talán barbár dolognak tűnik, de ez természetes. Szeretik egymást, miért ne lehetnének együtt?

Tino visszanézett Thordarra és Sigurdur bátyjára.

\- Szóval téged nem zavar?

\- Van annyi lélekjelenlétük, hogy általában ne előttem csinálják. – sóhajtott Sigurdur – Einar még mindig azt hiszi, kisbaba vagyok, és ha Thordar közeledik felé a jelenlétemben, olyat, de olyat lekever neki. – halkan felnevetett – De elég régóta nem lehettek már komolyabban együtt, hogy most hagyja magát. De nem, nem zavar.

\- Ömm… ez furcsa kérdés lesz – szólalt meg félénken Tino – te is férfit szeretsz?

Sigurdur felkapta a fejét.

\- Nem. – vágta rá és elvörösödött– Jobban tetszenek a lányok, bár még nem volt dolgom velük.

Tino óvatosan Berwald felé pislantott, de tőle nem merte megkérdezni. Talán a férfi ijesztő tekintete tette, vagy az a szorító érzés a mellkasában, hogy jobb, ha nem tudja. De ha már így belejött a beszélgetésbe, tőle mást kérdezett:

\- Mióta figyeltél és miért?

\- Pár hónapja. – felelte dörmögve Berwald – Egyszer láttalak a tengerhez jönni, és azóta.

\- Ha van alkalmam, eljövök a tengerhez. – mondta gyorsan Tino – Szeretem a tengert… lehet gondolkodni.

Sigurdurból kitört a nevetés.

\- Szóval a békés népek gondolkodnak a tengeren! – kacagott – Furcsa vagy, Tino! Mi tiszteljük a tengert, főleg a viharok idején, ennek a sok sós víznek hatalmas ereje van. Szerintem az a legjobb benne, hogy mindig új helyekre visznek az áramlatok.

\- Te hol jártál már, Tino? – kérdezte hirtelen Berwald.

\- Izé… igazából soha nem mentem negyven mérföldnél messzebb a falumtól.

Sigurdur megveregette a vállát.

\- Hát, most van esélye, hogy ebből a világból is kiviszünk, nem csak a faludból.

\- A… világból? – kérdezte félénken Tino.

\- Pontosan. Személyesen fogjuk elvinni az isteneknek az ajándékot. – mondta magabiztosan Sigurdur.

\- Már ha megtaláljuk. – szúrta közbe Berwald – Tudod egyáltalán hogy jutunk el Asgardba?

\- Hát… van pár tippem. – nyögte ki Sigurdur – Einar jobban ismeri a világokat.

\- De ő sem járt még Midgardon kívül.

\- Elnézést… de nem értem. – jegyezte meg Tino.

\- Ó, tényleg, más a vallásod. – legyintett Sigurdur – Na jól figyelj: kilenc világ létezik összesen. Ebből az egyik Midgard, ahol mi, emberek élünk, a másik pedig Asgard, ahol az istenek csarnokai vannak. A kilenc világot az Életfa, Yggdrasil köti össze. Tehát elméletben ahhoz, hogy eljussunk Asgardba, feljebb kell másznunk a fán.

\- Midgard hol van? – kérdezte Tino.

\- Valahol középen a törzsön. – felelte Sigurdur – Mi még soha nem léptünk át másik világba. Nem is igazán ismerek embert, aki elhagyta volna Midgardot.

\- _Tudok egy kőrist, neve Yggdraszill, szép szál fehér fa, nedvesség fürdeti. Harmatot hullat völgy-ölekbe; örökzölden Urd forrása felett áll.* –_ szavalta mély hangján Berwald.

\- Aha… - motyogta Tino.

Egy hullám hirtelen átcsapott a pajzsok fölött, eláztatva a vikingeket és Tinót. Einar elhúzódott Thordartól és egy kicsit elfordította a kormányrudat. Sigurdur felpattant a helyéről és felrántotta Tinót is.

\- Merd a vizet, Tino!

Tino engedelmesen kezdte használatba venni a vödrét és közben azon gondolkodott, vajon mennyi lehet igaz ebből a kilenc világból, meg az életfa megmászásából, amiről a vikingek meséltek. Ha úgy van, ahogy mondják, tényleg egy nagy kalandba keveredett.

* * *

 ***vers A völva jövendöléséből**


	3. Chapter 3

Esténként, ha a part közelében voltak, kikötöttek, és mind egy nagy sátorban aludtak. Tino már nem is gondolt a szökésre. A vikingek nem bántak vele rosszul, már képes volt összerezzenés nélkül állni, ha Berwald ránézett, vagy Einar utasította valamire. A sátor előtt tüzet raktak és elképesztő történetekkel szórakoztatták Tinót, ami végleg meggyőzte a kis szőkét. Aki izgalmas mesét mond, abban meg lehet bízni az ő álláspontja szerint.

Thordar mesélt neki észak vad hullámairól, Sigurdur olyan vizekről mesélt, amik forróak és az égbe szöknek a sziklák közül, Einar megtanította elolvasni a rúnákat, és Berwald… ő ideje nagy részében csak csendesen figyelte Tinót, a mosolyát, a nevetését, a mozgását. Sok noszogatás után volt csak hajlandó elmesélni egy történetet arról, hogy milyen csatákat vívott a szárazföldön. Nem csak emberekkel, egyszer megküzdött egy óriási medvével, és ő került ki győztesként. Tino csak ámult és egyre jobban tisztelte a harcosokat.

Elmesélték négyük történetét is. Amióta Berwald, Thordar és Einar az eszüket tudták, együtt voltak. Egy viking faluban nőttek fel, játszottak és birkóztak egymással. Aztán megszületett Einar kisöccse és amikor ő is idősebb lett, a bátyjához csapódott és négyen folytatták a játékot amíg fel nem nőttek és egy időre különváltak útjaik. Berwald délkeletre indult, Sigurdur nyugatra hajózott egy csapattal, Thordar és Einar pedig együtt maradtak. Thordar állítása szerint ebben az időben „teljesedett ki a kapcsolatuk", Einar erre a megjegyzésre csak a fejét csóválta. Később újra találkoztak mind a négyen, ekkor már Berwald Thordarral és Einarral maradt, és bár Sigurdur sem ment gyakran messze a bátyjától, többet járt el a társaságukból.

… aztán visszatért azzal, hogy talált egy rúnakövet, ami elvezetheti őket egy nagy kincshez. Nos, az elvezetés részt, már átgondolták párszor, ahogy a hajó végében állva tanakodtak, hogy milyen irányba haladjanak. Tino inkább kimaradt ezekből a vitákból, ő még annyit sem tudott a vikingek isteneiről, mint az úton hozzájuk csapódott madár az árboc tetején.

\- Egyáltalán mikor fogjuk tudni, hogy odaértünk? – kérdezte Thordar.

\- Tudni fogjuk. – mondta Sigurdur magabiztosan.

\- De honnan? – kérdezte újra Thordar.

\- Bízzuk rá magunkat az istenekre. – jegyezte meg Einar – Ők tudják merre és mikor kell menni.

\- De nem tudod őket megkérdezni. – szólt közbe Berwald is.

Einar fintorgott és az öccse felé fordult.

\- Biztos nem írt mást az a kő?

\- Biztos. – jelentette ki Sigurdur.

Thordar felsóhajtott és csüggedten a hajó oldalának támaszkodott. Einar behunyta a szemét, ahogy gondolkozott, Berwald csendesen Tinóra nézett, aki az árbocnak döntve a hátát üldögélt. Minden egyes szót hallott egyébként, de a tengert bámulta a vikingek helyett. Egyre csak sötétedett az égbolt, és nem csak a felhők miatt. A nap már lement, és Tino nem tudta, mihez kezdenek, ha nem találnak szárazföldet. Eddig mindig sátrakat húztak fel, azok viszont nem férnek el a hajón.

Hamarosan választ kapott erre: a vikingek befejezték a vitájukat és Berwald mindenki számára hálózsákokat rángatott ki az egyik ládából. Einar elvállalta az éjjeli őrszem szerepét, neki Thordar egy takarót és egy csókot adott az éjszakára. Ezután Einar felült a hajó korlátjára, a kormányrúd mellé, a lábát pedig a víz fölé lógatta.

Thordar és Sigurdur az árboc Einarhoz közelebb lévő oldalán foglaltak helyet, míg Tino és Berwald a hajó elején feküdtek le. Tino a hátán feküdt és a sötét eget bámulta. Néha aludt már a szabad ég alatt, de egy hajón ez más volt. Folyton ringatózott, mint egy bölcső, és még a tenger megnyugtató csobbanásait is hallotta. Békés volt. Pedig biztos volt benne, hogy Thordar hajója már látott néhány csatát, és mégis nyugodtan haladt előre a sötét vizeken.

Az egyetlen gond a hideg volt. A sátorba nem igazán fújt be a szél, itt, a nyílt tengeren viszont fagyos hideg fuvallatok voltak. Tino összegömbölyödött és a füléig felhúzta magán a hálózsák szélét.

\- Tino.

Tino összerezzent és Berwald felé fordult, aki felült és levette a köpenyét, majd Tinóra terítette.

\- Reszketsz. – mondta.

\- Nem is fázom annyira.

Berwaldot nem igazán érdekelte. Közelebb húzódott hozzá, Tino pedig túl későn eszmélt rá, hogy menekülnie kéne. Berwald átkarolta és tulajdonképpen Tino így már kellemes melegben érezte magát. Sóhajtott és lehunyta a szemét. Nem kéne félnie Berwaldtól. Soha nem bántotta, ha nem számítja az elrablását. Tulajdonképpen elég figyelmes is vele…

Már épp elmerült volna az édes álmok folyójában, amikor hirtelen fény villant fel, nem sokkal később pedig egy mennydörgés rázta meg az eget. Tino ijedten felült és átnézett a hajó orra felett. Előttük a sötét fellegekből egyre több villám cikázott át az égen. Tino felpattant, Einar pedig már elkiáltotta magát, hogy mindenki azonnal keljen fel, egyenesen a vihar felé tartanak. Érdekes módon mindenki felpattant elsőre és Tino a villámok fényénél látta, hogy az arcuk nem sok jót jelent.

\- Nincs a közelben part. – mondta Thordar – Nem tudunk kikötni!

\- Ha nincs, akkor mássz már az árbocra és vond be a vitorlát! – utasította Einar, Thordar pedig egy macska gyorsaságával kezdett mászni.

Tino is úgy gondolta, hogy aggasztó a helyzet. Berwald a vállára tette a kezét.

\- Ne félj. – mondta – Vigyázok rád.

Tino bizonytalanul bólintott, Berwald pedig szintén felkapaszkodott a köteleken Thordar mellé. Einar nem próbálkozott az irányváltással.

\- Már nincs időnk irányt váltani. – mondta.

Tino úgy érezte, a szél menten belefújja a tengerbe, hullámok csaptak át a pajzsok fölött, elárasztva a fedélzetet. Ez a vihar csendben jött és hirtelen, egyáltalán nem voltak rá felkészülve.

\- Thor villámai! – kiáltotta Sigurdur – Jó irányba tartunk!

\- Csodálatos, drága kisöcsém, de megtennéd, hogy nem most elemzed az égi jeleket?!

Sigurdur elszakította a tekintetét az égről, felkapta a vödrét, aztán Tino kezébe is belenyomta az övét. Tino felnézett az égre. Egy esőcsepp esett az orrára, aztán még egy a homlokára, majd még egy az arcára. Pár percen belül feleslegessé vált víz merése, Tino és Sigurdur a hajó oldalába kapaszkodtak, hogy ne vigye le őket egy hullám se. Tino szerény megállapítása szerint mind ott fognak veszni a hajón, a semmi közepén. A tenger dobálta őket, egyik hullámról le, a másikra fel, és, még ha jó egyensúlyérzéke is volt, Tino hamar elesett és a földre ült. Az eső verte a vállát, csatakos haja az arcára tapadt, és a többiek mozgását is csak a villámok fényénél láthatta. Hallani sem hallott semmit a mennydörgés miatt, viszont hamarosan meglátta Thordart, ahogy a bárdjával nekiesik az árbocnak, és kivágja.

\- Már csak sodródhatunk az árral. – zihálta Sigurdur.

Berwald előrefutott és letérdelt Tino mellé.

\- Rendben vagy?

\- Kösz Berwald a figyelmességed. – mondta csípősen Sigurdur.

Tino csak bólintott és összekucorodva nekitámaszkodott a hajó oldalának.

\- Tudsz úszni? – kérdezte Sigurdur.

\- Nem igazán. – válaszolta Tino ijedten – A vízbe fogunk ugrani?

\- Az bizony könnyen meglehet. – biccentett Sigurdur.

Berwald Tino fejére tette a kezét, mintha csak ezzel akarta volna megnyugtatni, vagy biztatni.

\- Nem lesz baj. – mondta.

\- Mert már van! – kiáltotta Sigurdur – Odanézzetek!

Tino kinézett a korlát fölött és a következő villámlásnál észrevette a borotvaéles sziklákat, amik a vízből emelkedtek. A hajót képtelenség irányítani, csak a szerencsén múlhat, hogy nem csapja hozzájuk a tenger.

\- A vízből hegyek emelkednek. – mondta Sigurdur – Pont, mint az útmutatásban!

\- Ne félj, Tino. – mondta Berwald, figyelmen kívül hagyva Sigurdur megjegyzéseit – Itt vagyok.

Mint kiderült, a szerencse nem állt melléjük. Beértek a sziklák közé, és a hajó elejének jobb oldala nekicsapódott egy sziklának. Berwald elrántotta Tinót és a hajó másik oldalára húzta, maga elé, a kezeit a vállán tartotta. A hajó korlátja leszakadt és a padló egy része is. A következő hullám dobásánál Sigurdur megcsúszott és a vízbe esett. Tino ijedten kapott utána, de Berwald visszarántotta.

\- De meg fog halni! – kiáltotta Tino.

\- Te még úszni sem tudsz. – mondta rettenthetetlen nyugodtsággal Berwald.

\- SIGURDUR!

Einar a hajó elejébe rohant és gondolkodás nélkül a testvére után vetette magát. Thordar tanácstalanul állt meg Berwald mellett, talán azon gondolkodott, utánuk kéne-e mennie. a következő pillanatban a hajó újra megrázkódott, ezúttal a tatja csapódott neki egy sziklának. Thordar majdnem felbukott, Tino térdei is megroggyantak.

\- Remek, még léket is kaptunk. – morogta Thordar.

\- Mit fogunk csinálni? – kérdezte Tino.

Thordar a következő villámcsapásnál felmérte a hajó, majd a saját helyzetüket és kisöpörte az arcába lógó vizes tincseit. Újra a tengerre nézett, és a víz morajlásán és a mennydörgésen kívül most valami más hangot is hozott a szél. Sigurdur segélykiáltását.

\- Berwald, engedd vízre a ládákat! – mondta végül Thordar – Aztán hagyjátok el a hajót!

Thordar Tino mellkasának nyomta a csatabárdját aztán fejest ugrott a tengerbe. Berwald eltűnt mögüle, így hát kapaszkodót keresve araszolt távolabb az egyre felcsapó hullámoktól. Berwald egyedül emelte fel a legtöbb ládát és dobta a vízbe. Azok elúsztak a sziklák mögé. Tino imbolyogva Berwaldhoz ment és segített neki az utolsó nehéz ládát is a vízre dobni. Aztán Tino ijedten pillantott a villámok cikázta égről a tengerre. Nem tudott úszni. Az egyetlen, amibe pedig kapaszkodott, Thordar bárdja volt.

Berwald megragadta a karját és a hajó orrához húzta. Tino ijedten nézett fel a férfi rettenthetetlen arcára. A hajó újra nekiment egy sziklának, és ezúttal is szilánkokra zúzta a fát a kemény kő. Tino elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és, ha Berwald nem szorítja olyan erősen a karját, a vízbe esik.

A férfi a szemébe nézett, és bár Tino még mindig ijesztőnek tartotta, a remegése megállt.

\- Csak ne pánikolj, minden rendben lesz. – mondta.

Tino megfogta Berwald kezét és lehúzta magáról, viszont egy darabig még a kezében tartotta. Félt. Nagyon félt a tenger sötétlő mélységeitől, a hidegtől, és a haláltól. Attól is félt, hogy vajon mi történhetett a többiekkel.

A hajó egy újabb sziklának csapódott, Tino pedig megingott. Berwald nem engedte el a kezét, csak biccentett, hogy induljanak. Egy pillanatra Tino nem hallotta az esőt, a mennydörgést, de nem is fázott. Egy pillanatra biztonságban érezte magát.

Ez az érzés akkor szűnt meg, amikor az egész testét körülvette a jéghideg tenger és csak rúgkapált, Berwaldot keresve, és a csatabárdot markolva, ami nem mellesleg még mindig a kezében volt és nem is jutott eszébe, hogy elengedje, viszont így egyre csak lefelé süllyedt. A hullámok átcsaptak a feje felett, a sós víz csípte a szemét és nem kapott levegőt. Egy kéz kulcsolódott a csuklójára és kirántotta a víz fölé. Berwald a nyaka köré emelte Tino karját és nagy erőfeszítéseket tett, hogy mindkettejüket fenntartsa. Tino végtagjai átfagytak, így csak ernyedten lebegett a vízben, ez segítség volt Berwaldnak. Viszont a hullámok gondok voltak, a szikláknak akarták csapni őket, és Berwaldnak résen kellett lennie, hogy ne zúzzák össze magukat mindketten. Csak remélni tudta, hogy Tino rendben van. Hánykolódtak a tenger akarata szerint, Tino szerint már az örökkévalóság óta, amikor Berwald lába földet ért. Új reménnyel indult előre, és a víz egyre sekélyebb lett, ahogy haladt. Már Tino lába is leért, amikor végre Berwald ki tudta venni egy sziget sötét körvonalait. Tino még mindig átkarolta Berwald nyakát, a férfi pedig türelmesen támogatta a part felé.

Az eső már kevésbé zuhogott a nyakukba, és a villámok sem cikáztak már az égen. Mintha minden csak azért lett volna, hogy próbára tegyék őket, hogy elérik-e a szigetet. Tino kimerülten rogyott le a vizes homokra, Berwald viszont állva maradt fáradtsága ellenére. Körülnézett, és megpillantott valakit a parton üldögélni. Azonnal felrántotta Tinót és hátrébb lépett vele. Az alak feléjük fordult és felállt. Lassan feléjük lépkedett, Tino pedig minden erejét összegyűjtve felemelte Thordar bárdját. Berwald oldalán nem lógott kard, csak az a két tőr volt nála, amit mindig magánál tartott. Most fenyegető lassúsággal nyúlt értük.

\- Berwald? Tino? – kérdezte az árnyék gyenge hangon.

\- Sigurdur! – ismerte fel Tino és a homokba ejtve a bárdot a fiú elé rohant és mindketten térdre rogytak – Hol vannak a többiek?

\- Einar… utánam ugrott. – mondta lassan Sigurdur – El is ért, és magához szorított… pedig tudok úszni… és amikor közel értünk egy sziklához, engem védett… és őt csapta neki a hullám a kőnek… engem meg Einarnak… de Einar elmerült… és… és…

\- Valószínűleg nem él. – mondta komoran Berwald.

\- Thordar akkor érkezett és lemerült utána, nekem meg azt mondta, menjek a sziklák közeléből. – mondta Sigurdur.

Sigurdur elfordította a fejét, Tino pedig gondolkodás nélkül megölelte. A bátyjáról és egy jó barátjáról volt szó, akik most lehet, hogy a tenger fenekén fekszenek együtt.

Az eső lassan elállt, és még mindig mind a hárman a parton ültek és vártak. Nem is volt hiábavaló a kitartásuk. A térdig érő vízben egy alak gázolt feléjük. Ugyan az ingje sok helyen szakadt volt és ázott is, mégis felismerhető volt a vöröses színe. Thordar jött feléjük, karjában pedig Einart hozta. A feje átbillent Thordar karján, és a haja eltakarta a szemét. Felálltak, és megvárták, amíg Thordar a partra ér és lefekteti a homokra a szeretőjét.

\- Életben van. – sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten Sigurdur, ahogy elvette a bátyja mellkasáról a fülét.

Thordar leült a homokba és az állát a tenyerébe támasztotta, szintén fáradtan sóhajtott.

\- A hátán van néhány csúnya seb. – mondta – De egyébként rendben van, azt hiszem.

\- Azt hiszed? – kérdezte Berwald.

\- Nem volt időm annyira megvizsgálni a hullámok között. – biccentett – A sós víz kicsit összehúzta a sebeit legalább. Áhh, de elfáradtam! – elfeküdt a parton – Óh, Tino, hát megőrizted a bárdomat, kösz!

\- Ezért volt olyan nehéz… - motyogta Berwald.

Tino megkönnyebbülten terült el a homokon. Most már mindenki itt volt, többé-kevésbé épségben… rámosolygott a fölötte álló Berwaldra, és akarata ellenére hunyta le a szemét és aludt el a következő pillanatban. Nem tehetett róla, kimerült volt.


	4. Chapter 4

Tino szikrázó napsütésre és halk beszélgetés hangjaira ébredt. Felült és körülnézett. A fény bántotta a szemét, azt hitte a viharban, hogy soha többé nem fog rendes napot látni. Egy kéz megérintette a hátát, ő pedig hunyorogva ismerte fel Berwaldot.

\- Tino…

\- Áh, jól vagyok! – mondta gyorsan és talpra állt.

A parton kicsit arrébb Sigurdur ült a bátyja mellett, aki már ébren volt és nyoma sem volt a tegnapi sérüléseinek. Vagyis biztos volt, csak a ruháit időközben megfoltozták, így már nem látszott semmi, csak az arcán futó vágás. Thordar is mellettük ült félmeztelenül, a ruháit kiterítette a homokra száradni. Tino elképzelni nem tudta, hogy nem fázik, nem volt már nyár. Fűti a szerelem, biztos.

Közelebb ment, mire Thordar rávigyorgott és nekidobott egy kenyeret. Tino épp el tudta kapni, hogy ne essen le a földre.

\- Ez meg honnan van? – kérdezte.

\- Néhány ládát kisodort ide a víz. – mondta Thordar – Van pár napi élelmünk és fegyvereink. Ja, és Siggi szerint ez az a sziget, ahova indultunk.

\- Tényleg? – kérdezte kerek szemekkel Tino, mire Sigurdur bólintott.

\- Vagy csak egy egyszerű sziget tele sziklákkal a semmi közepén. – jegyezte meg Einar.

\- Bízz már egy kicsit bennem, bátyám!

Mintha Einar arca megenyhült volna.

\- Hát hogyne.

Tino a kenyeret rágcsálva nézett fel a komor arcú Berwaldra. Szokás szerint nem mondott semmit.

\- Berwald, köszönöm a tegnapit. – mondta hirtelen.

A férfi tekintete rávillant és Tino ösztönösen hátrált egy lépést. Berwald, mintha meglepett lett volna.

\- Megmondtam, hogy vigyázok rád. – dörmögte végül.

Tino kedvesen elmosolyodott és közelebb lépett hozzá, legyűrve a hirtelen támadt ijedtségét. Berwald nem mosolygott vissza, merev arccal nézett le rá. Tino a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Thordar átöleli Einart, és vigyorogva nézi őket. Nem tudta mire vélni, Einar viszont nem tűrte el a szeretőjét, elhúzódott tőle, felállt, és csak a testvérét segítette fel. Berwald elfordította róla a tekintetét.

\- Ha ez az a sziget, meg kéne keresni a kincset. – dörmögte.

\- Igaz! – értett egyet Tino.

Thordar is feltápászkodott és átdobott egy zsákot Berwaldnak, egyet pedig Tinónak.

\- Ezekben van minden élelmünk és vizünk, vigyázzatok rá.

Tino bólintott és elindult Berwald oldalán Einar és Sigurdur mögött. Thordar az élen menet közben öltözködött. Ahogy Tino végignézett a szigeten, nem nyűgözte igazán le. Nem volt rajta se fű, se fa, csak kopár szürke sziklaszirtek meredeztek az ég felé. El tudta képzelni, hogy valaki itt rejtett el kincset, még a kutya sem kereste volna ilyen veszélyes vizeken túl.

A partot hatalmas sziklaszirtek szegélyezték, tükörsima felülettel, amit lehetetlen lett volna megmászni. Hamarosan elértek egy részt, ahol a sziklafal félkör alakú lett a sziget belseje felé és az egész egy „félbarlangra" hasonlított. Plafon volt, viszont nagyon magasan, és nem nyúlt be a félkör annyira a sziget belseje felé. Viszont a félkör közepén egy kétszárnyas nagy kőkapu állt, tele faragással, kilincs nélkül.

\- Ez lesz az! – mondta elkerekedett szemekkel Sigurdur.

Thordar átvetette a vállán a bárdját és átgázolt a pocsolyákon, amik a tegnapi viharból maradhattak odabent. A vörösinges viking megállt az ajtó előtt, aztán nekifutott és megpróbálta belökni. Természetesen csak a válla bánta ezt a próbálkozást. Einar azt sziszegte, hogy mekkora idióta és óvatosan végigsimított a faragásokon. Sigurdur távolabbról tanulmányozta az ajtót, Thordar helyet foglalt az egyik sziklán. Berwald némán álldogált, Tino kicsit messzebb állt tőle úgy nézett végig a fehér ajtó faragásain, amik neki nem sokat mondtak.

Einar lehunyta a szemét és hosszú pillanatokig így állt, tenyerét az ajtón tartva. Amikor kinyitott a szemét, meg sem fordulva kezdett beszélni:

\- Gond van.

\- Mi? – kérdezte Sigurdur.

Einar még egyszer végighúzta az ujjait a faragásokon aztán megfordult és hideg komolysággal nézett végig a többieken.

\- Csak azok léphetnek be, akiket a házasság szent köteléke köt össze.

\- Na basszus… - szaladt ki Thordar száján – és nem akartál hozzám jönni, Einar.

Einar egy gyilkos pillantással illette. Sigurdur a földet nézett, Berwald a szeme sarkából Tinóra pillantott, aztán gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét. A beálló csendet csak a tenger zúgása töltötte be.

\- Most mi lesz? – kérdezte félénken Tino.

\- Azt hiszem egyértelmű. – állt fel Thordar és letérdelt Einar elé – Gyere hozzám, és megadok neked minden kincset, többet, mint amit ott bent találunk! Csak változz nővé!

Einar a fejét csóválta.

\- Megmondtam, hogy nem megyek hozzád, a döntésem nem változott. Ha nő lennék, a házasságunk pláne nem lenne érvényes. Tudod, a nőnek szűznek kell lennie.

\- Háh, ti már rég nem vagytok! – mondta Sigurdur. Bátyjától kevésbé gyilkos pillantást kapott, mint amit Thordarnak szánt.

\- Pedig szerintem Odinék még engednék is, hogy két férfi kösse meg… - morogta Thordar felállt és Berwaldra mutatott – Te! Soha nem erőszakoltál, a portyázásainkon, mert túl kedves vagy!

Cinkosan összenézett Einarral, aki szintén bólogatott. Csak aztán Thordar az öccsére bökött.

\- Tudtunkkal Siggi is szűz.

Sigurdur mélyen elvörösödött, aztán bólintott.

\- Eldöntetett, Berwald, házasodj össze Sigurdurral.

\- Fenéket! – kiáltotta Einar – Mintha engedném!

\- Einar, nem a te ügyed az ártatlanságom. – duzzogott Sigurdur.

Thordar megerősítést várva Berwaldra nézett, ám ő csak lesütötte a szemét. Hátranézett Einarra, aki úgy nézett rá, mintha még egy szó után teletömné hallal a száját és belefojtaná a legközelebbi pocsolyába.

\- Én nem akarom elvenni. – szólalt meg Berwald.

\- Isteneknek hála! – emelte fel a kezeit Einar. Sigurdur csak vállat vont. Neki hótmindegy volt.

Thordar csalódottan sóhajtott.

\- Einar nem jön hozzám, pedig talán még érvényes is lenne, és amikor végre szüzekben gondolkodunk, senki nem akar senkit… kivéve! – emelte fel az ujját nagy bölcsen és Tinóra mutatott – Te még itt vagy Berwaldnak.

Thordar felállt a helyéről és Tino felé kezdett közeledni. A kis szőke kétsébeesetten hátrált, és majdnem felbukott a kövekben.

\- Mondd csak, Tino, szűz vagy? – kérdezte nagy komolyan Thordar.

Tino nyelt egyet és elkerekedett szemekkel bólintott. Thordar elvigyorodott, átkarolta és közelebb sétált vele Berwaldhoz.

\- Őt már elveszed, nem igaz?

\- Én…

Berwald elhallgatott és csak bámult a halálra vált Tino szemeibe. Tino egyáltalán nem képzelte el az esküvőjét. Egy vikinggel pláne, aki ráadásul férfi is.

\- Hallgatás beleegyezés. – vont vállat Thordar – Einar össze tud titeket adni.

Tino hirtelen megtalálta a nyelvét és hangot is adott felháborodásának.

\- Hé, egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy én hozzá akarok menni! Hol van mindkét fél beleegyezése?! – kiáltotta, ahogy Thordar megragadta a karját és a kapu felé kezdte rángatni – Hihetetlen mire nem vagytok képesek egy kincsért…

Thordar megtorpant, és nem csak Tino ellenkezése miatt, Berwald is fenyegetőn a vállára tette a kezét, hogy engedje el a kis szőkét.

\- Akárhogy nézem, mi vagy megszerezzük ezt a kincset, és elmegyünk Asgardba, vagy ezen a szigeten rohadunk meg, mert hajónk az nincs. – mondta Einar.

\- Kis szívem – kezdte Thordar Tinónak – Berwald elrabolt. Nem volt elég nyilvánvaló lány… illetve fiúkérés?

Tino most már végleg összezavarodott és hátrébb lépett. Egészen a falig elhátrált, Berwald pedig lassú léptekkel követte. A kis szőke tekintete riadt volt és értetlen. Berwald kinyúlt és a kezébe vette a kisebb kezét.

\- Szeretnél hozzám jönni?

Tino szemei, ha lehet még jobban elkerekedtek, a torka kiszáradt és csak egy nyögést sikerült kipréselnie magából. Berwald érezte, hogy a kezei remegnek a tenyere alatt, nem engedte el őket.

\- Hozzád megyek. – nyögte végül.

\- De csak a kincs miatt. – dörmögte Berwald kissé csalódottan.

\- Meglehet. – bólintott Tino.

\- Én mindig is tudtam, hogy egymásnak teremtettek titeket! – harsogta Thordar.

\- Aha… - morogta Einar, ahogy átkarolta a szeretője nyakát és arrébb rántotta az új párocskától.

Berwald megpróbálta elkapni Tino tekintetét, aki egy idő óta már nem nézett rá. A kis szőke igazából magában mondta el mindennek Einart, hogy nem képes hozzámenni Thordarhoz, és neki kell „feláldoznia" magát a vikingek ügyéért, még csak nem is a sajátjáért!

Őt kétes gondolatok gyötörték. Berwald figyelmes volt, és kedves is, Tino kedvelte, de… de ez már sok volt neki. Thordar Berwaldba karolt és elvezette Einarhoz, Sigurdur pedig Tino karját ragadta meg és rángatta odébb az ajtóból.

\- Most azonnal össze fogunk házasodni? – nyelt egyet Tino.

\- Igen. Miért, mire akarsz még várni? Frigg napja van.

\- Frigg napja?

\- Ti pénteknek hívjátok. – magyarázta Sigurdur – Frigg a házasság istennője, előtte tisztelegve tartjuk az esküvőket pénteken.

Tino elkeseredetten ült le egy sziklára, Sigurdur pedig mögé állt és végigsimított a haján. Tinónak alig ért az álla alá a haja, Sigurdur viszont elkezdett befonni neki néhány tincset.

\- Sigurdur… mesélnél a viking esküvőkről?

Sigurdur keze megállt.

\- Biztos tudni akarod mi vár rád?

\- Igen. – bólintott magabiztosan Tino.

\- Nem fog tetszeni… - sóhajtott Sigurdur – először is, Frigg napján tartjuk. Azt nem tudom két férfi esetében mennyire változik a szertartás, mivel egy csomó minden van, amit a menyasszonynak és a vőlegénynek külön kell elintéznie… az biztos, hogy jóval le fog rövidülni a ti verziótok. Kardot és gyűrűt cseréltek az oltár előtt, és felhívjuk az istenek figyelmét az esküvőre áldozatokkal. Viszont, mivel most semmilyen állat nincs a közelben, ez is elmarad.

\- Nekem nincs kardom… sem gyűrűm. – motyogta Tino.

\- Az a legkevesebb, adunk mi. – veregette meg a vállát Sigurdur, ahogy végzett egy tinccsel – Aztán vacsorát tartunk és folyik a mézsör, Thordar legfőképp ezért, meg a vacsora utáni részért szereti az esküvőket.

\- Miért, mi jön a vacsora után?

\- Legalább hatan elkísérik a párt a nászéjszakájukra. – mondta könnyedén Sigurdur.

Tino ezt hallva csak még jobban magába roskadt és a tengerre bámult. Tényleg nem kellett volna meghallgatnia Sigurdurt. A kezeibe temette az arcát és a legsötétebb gondolatai közé mélyedt.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Berwald jó férj lesz és kedves lesz hozzád.

\- De én nem akarok olyan dolgokat művelni Berwalddal! – fakadt ki Tino.

\- Ahogy elnézem az erőviszonyokat, inkább ő fog veled dolgokat csinálni.

\- Kösz, Sigurdur… -morogta Tino - Neked könnyű, nem te házasodsz meg.

Sigurdur végzett a fonással, megkerülte Tinót és letérdelt előtte. Tino elveszetten bámult maga elé, mint akit nemsokára a vesztőhelyére vezetnek. Sigurdur elhúzta a száját és megpaskolta a fiú térdeit.

\- Nem lesz olyan szörnyű. Csak gondolj erre. Ó, és még valami… azért szereted valamennyire Berwaldot?

Tino kinézett az ujjai között, aztán leengedte a kezét és mélyet sóhajtott.

\- Én kedvelem, de… de nem akarom ezt… ha jobban szeretném, akkor sem ilyen hirtelen…

\- Csak ne törd össze a szívét. – mondta csendesen Sigurdur – Ő sokkal jobban szeret, mint hiszed.

Sovány vigasz. Tino elhúzta a száját és legszívesebben sírva fakadt volna, ha Sigurdur nem látja. Viszont tudta, hogy Einar miatt, most neki kell hozzámennie valakihez, és kimenekíteni őket erről a szigetről, Asgardba, vagy fene tudja hova akarnak menni.

\- Azt hiszem a bátyámék is elkészültek Berwalddal. – jegyezte meg Sigurdur és a kezét nyújtotta Tinónak, hogy felhúzza a földről.

Tino elfogadta, és úgy ment a továbbiakban a fehér kőajtó elé, mint egy élőhalott. Thordar megállt mellette és kijelentette, hogy ő lesz Tino tiszteletbeli őse, és átnyújtott a szőkének egy kardot, amire egy gyűrű volt zsineggel felkötve. Berwald kezében is volt egy ugyanilyen, Tinóval szemben.

Einar nagy komolyan megállt kettejük előtt, Sigurdur pedig Thordar oldalán, kissé arrább álltak és figyelték az eseményeket.

\- Azért gyűltünk ma itt össze, hogy megkössük ezt a nem mindennapi házasságot az istenek színe előtt… - kezdte Einar, Tino pedig mintha lebegni kezdett volna egy üres burokban. Hallotta, és értette Einar szavait, viszont nem érzékelte maga körül a hideget, sem a szelet - … ezt a két lelket pedig Frigg és Odin oltalmába ajánlom.

Berwald átnyújtotta Tinónak a kardját és a kis szőke is ugyanígy tett, majd elszakította a gyűrűt tartó zsineget és az ujjára húzta a kicsiny aranyékszert. Rúnák voltak belevésve az aranyba, de akkor épp nem foglalkozott velük, hogy elolvassa őket. A kezében tartotta a kardot a szertartás végéig, amikor is Thordar elvigyorodott és közelebb hajolt. Berwald Tino felé fordult, ő pedig ösztönösen hátralépett.

\- Nem lesz csók. – jelentette ki Berwald, miután hosszan nézett kicsi „felesége" riadt szemeibe – Sem nászéjszaka.

Tino meglepetten pislogott és ugyanakkor fellélegzett. Berwald tényleg figyelmes volt vele, ő pedig nagyon megkönnyebbült, hogy nem kell keresztülmennie semmi olyan dolgon, amit Sigurdur mondott. Thordar csalódottan sóhajtott, Sigurdur pedig elővett Berwald ledobott zsákjából egy kulacsot és a magas férfinak adta.

\- Nem sok, de mégis mézsör. Jelképes vacsora lehet. – mondta.

Berwald belekortyolt az italba, aztán átnyújtotta Tinónak is. Tino óvatosan beleivott, és meglepetésére ízlett is neki a mézsör. Amikor leengedte a kulacsot, Einar kivette a kezéből és miután ő is beleivott, továbbadta Thordarnak, Thordar pedig Sigurdurnak.

\- Mivel most már házasok vagytok – mondta Thordar és boldogan tapsolt is hozzá, Tino viszont megborzongott a „házasok" szóra -, bemehettek az ajtón.

Tino felnézett a fehér faragásokra, aztán Berwaldra és Einarra pillantott. Einar közelebb lépett hozzá és mindenekelőtt felcsatolta Tinóra a Berwaldtól kapott kardját.

\- Jobb, ha tudjátok, odabenn bármi várhat titeket. – mondta vészjóslóan, ezután végighúzta a kezét két rúnasoron – Ez a feleségé – mutatott az egyik ajtószárnyra – ez pedig a férjé. – mutatott a másikra.

Berwald a saját ajtószárnyára tette a kezét és Tinóra nézett.

\- Készen állsz? – kérdezte mély hangon.

Tino bizonytalanul bólintott és a feleség ajtószárnyára tette a kezét. Nem állt készen. Egyáltalán nem. De az ajtó két szárnya már nagy robajjal kinyílt, egy sötét barlangot tárva fel előttük.


	5. Chapter 5

Mivel az ajtó kinyílt előttük, a házasságuk érvényesnek minősült. Berwald és Tino beléptek a barlang sötétjébe, és amint előre sétáltak, az ajtó bezárult mögöttük, elszakítva őket Einaréktól. Tino nem tudta, hogy egyáltalán utánuk akartak-e jönni, vagy azt akarták, hogy ketten nézzenek szembe a barlang fenyegetésével és szerezzék meg a kincset. Már nem is számított igazán, nem volt visszaút. A sötétség lassan félhomállyá enyhült, és Tino ki tudta venni, hogy egy oszlopos csarnokban vannak, a végén pedig egy emelvényen valami aranysárgán megcsillan a besütő nap fényében.

Sajnos nem tudta jobban szemügyre venni, mert újabb dübörgéssel valami kivetette magát a sötétségből, amit Tino nem figyelt meg és Berwald a következő pillanatban már a levegőben kapálózott, egy olyan lény kezében, aminél Tino még nem látott rémisztőbbet.

Először is óriási volt. Magasságilag a terem feléig ért, és kövér hasát Tino legalább ötször körbeérte volna. Egyetlen ruhája egy barna ágyékkötő volt. A bőre sápadt volt, szinte fehérnek tetszett, fekete szemeivel a kezében tartott Berwaldra nézett, aztán megnyalta az ajkát és Tinót vette szemügyre. A kis szőke ösztönösen felemelte a karját és hátrálni kezdett. Berwald a hatalmas lény markában küzdött, de mivel a karjai a testéhez voltak szorítva, nem sokat tudott tenni.

Tino félt és el akart futni, de mégsem hagyhatta itt Berwaldot, a férjét.

\- Tino, ez egy óriás! – mondta Berwald és most először emelte fel a hangját – Még az oldaladon van a kardod!

\- H-Hogy én küzdjek meg e-ezzel? – dadogta – Nem tudok harcolni!

Berwald felnyögött, ahogy az óriás szorítása erősödött, viszont a lény a szemeit végig Tinón tartotta, és egy váratlan pillanatban felé ugrott. Tino ijedten felkiáltott és beugrott az egyik oszlop mögé. Aztán megkerülte és a hátát nekivetette, remélve, hogy az óriás nem veszi észre. Gyenge reménysugár volt.

Tino majdnem sírva fakadt. Berwaldot hamarosan meg fogják ölni, ő pedig itt reszket és nem tud semmit tenni. Soha életében nem harcolt! Mégis miféle próba ez?! Házasok, és az egyiküket máris megölik, ha a másik tapasztalatlan…

Az óriás négykézláb megkerülte az oszlopot, Berwald pedig halk nyögéseket eresztett meg, ahogy az óriás a kezében a földhöz vágódott, miközben mászott a lény. Tino felpattant és elrohant egy másik oszlop mögé az óriás meg utána futott. Tino az oszlopokat kerülgette, az óriás pedig megunta ezt a játékot, mert a következő oszlopnak már nekifutott és ripityára törte. Tino elé futott és remegő kézzel előhúzta a kardját.

\- Fi-Figyelmeztetlek, engedd el őt!

Az óriás nem úgy tűnt, hogy érti, újból Tino felé vetette magát. Tino kitért, a tekintete pedig találkozott Berwaldéval. A férfi arca kifejezéstelen volt, homlokából vér csordogált, és arcizmai a szokottnál is jobban megfeszültek. Fáj neki. Szenved.

Tino leengedte a kardját és megpofozta a saját arcát. Össze kell szednie magát. Nem lehet sírós kisbaba a vikingek között. Thordar, Einar és Sigurdur le tudnák győzni. Nekik sikerülne. Eszébe jutottak a vándor szavai a bátor szívről és ez valahogy megnyugtatta őt. Azt a tudatot adta neki, hogy le tudja győzni ezt az óriást. Mindkét kezével megszorította a kardja markolatát és elfutott a terem közepére, ahol nem voltak oszlopok. Az óriás követte, és újra utánavetette magát. Tino ezúttal nem futott el. Előreszegezte a kardját, a szemét pedig szorosan becsukta. Érezte, hogy valami nekimegy a pengéjének, és az óriás először felhördült, aztán amikor Tino kinyitotta fél szemét, csak azt látta, hogy a hatalmas lény a sebzett tenyerével oldalba csapja, ő pedig egy oszlopnak repül.

\- Tino! – kiáltotta rémülten Berwald.

A kis szőke látása elhomályosodott, a füle pedig sípolt, ahogy a fájdalom elterjedt a testében. Fájt minden porcikája, ahogy felállt és letörölte a szemébe folyó vért. Megsebezte. Ejtett egy vágást az óriás tenyerén! Ez némileg erőt adott neki, és még a fájdalmáról is megfeledkezett. Felemelte a kardját és elmosolyodott. Csak még egy kis idő és Berwald szabad lesz!

Ez is hiú remény volt, mint kiderült. Tino tapasztalatlan volt és egy éhes óriással állt szemben. Tino már nem hunyta be a szemét. Ugyan próbálta kivédeni az óriás csapásait, és sikerült is újabb vágást ejtenie az óriás kezén és csuklóján, mégis, egyszer a kezei cserbenhagyták és nem bírta kivédeni az óriás csapását, ő hátraesett, a kardja pedig messzire repült a csarnokban. Négykézlábon kezdett a fegyvere után sietni, de az óriás felkapta, mint egy játékbabát és a tenyerébe szorította. Tino tüdejéből minden levegő kiszorult, úgy érezte, a következő pillanatban eltörnek a csontjai és ernyedten fog az óriás kezére dőlni.

Ekkor az óriás másik tenyere kinyílt, és sebeiből vér szivárgott a földre ugró Berwaldra. A viking kezében tőr volt, Tino pedig halványan elmosolyodott. Valahogy sikerült elérnie a tőröket az övén és kivágnia magát. Berwald eldobta a tőrét és előrántotta a kardját, majd az óriás kezének esett, amiben Tinót tartotta. Az óriás inkább eldobta Tinót és szembeszállt Berwald haragjával. A kis szőke egy oszlopnak csapódott, beverte a fejét, majd a földre csúszott. Homályos látásával csak annyit tudott kivenni, hogy Berwald olyan, akár egy dühös nőstény medve, aki a kölykét védi. A tekintete lángolt, a mozdulatai pedig tele voltak feszült dühvel. Végül sikerült leterítenie az óriást, és amikor a viking biztos volt benne, hogy nem kel fel többet, a tekintete megenyhült, és Tino mellé rohant. Letérdelt mellette, és egyik kezével a tarkója alá nyúlt, hogy megtartsa a fejét.

\- Mennyire tudsz mozogni? – kérdezte.

\- Teljesen rendben vagyok. – motyogta Tino.

Berwald ijesztő tekintettel nézett le rá, de Tino most nem láthatta, annyira elmosódott a látása.

\- Hívom Einart. Ő meggyógyít. – mondta gyorsan és felpattant a helyéről.

\- Berwald…

\- Nem most. – dörmögte Berwald és lefejtette a ruhájáról Tino ujjait – Valahogy kinyitom az ajtót és Einar segíteni fog.

Tinóhoz a férfi hangja távolról érkezettnek tűnt, és a látása már teljesen elsötétült. Az utolsó gondolata az volt a teljes ürességbe esés előtt, hogy talán jobb lett volna, ha rögtön azután otthagyja a vikingeket, miután nem tekintettek rá fogolyként.

* * *

\- Tino… Tino!

Berwald mély dörmögő hangja hozta vissza a valóságba. Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, mindent tisztán látott. Berwald mellette ült, Thordar és Sigurdur egymás mellett figyelték őt, Einar pedig fölé hajolt és egyik kezét a tarkóján, a másikat pedig a mellkasán nyugtatta. A tenyere zöld fénnyel derengett, a szemei csukva voltak, de a szemhéjai meg-megrezzentek, ahogy koncentrált. Végül kinyitotta a szemét és kimerülten rogyott le Tino mellé. Thordar azonnal letérdelt mellé és a vállára tette az állát.

Tino meglepve és óvatosan kezdte mozgatni a tagjait, és meglepetésére egyáltalán nem fájtak.

\- Köszönöm. – mondta hálásan, mire Einar csak biccentett – Mióta is tudsz te ilyen trükköket?

\- Varázslatnak hívják. – mondta Thordar – De csak végszükség esetén használja őket. Eléggé kimeríti a mágiahasználat.

\- Végszükség lett volna? – kérdezte Tino, mire Einar újra biccentett.

\- Ez egy óriás. – mondta eltűnődve – Óriások nem jöhetnek Midgardba.

\- Berwald elmesélte, milyen bátran küzdöttél! – mondta mosolyogva Thordar – Ahhoz képest, hogy mindketten először láttatok életetekben óriást. Pontosabban mindannyian most látunk először.

\- És hogy sikerült kinyitni az ajtót? – kérdezte Tino.

\- Lógott egy kulcs a bestia nyakában. – mondta Sigurdur – És mielőtt még kérdeznéd, senki nem nyúlt a kincshez, meg se néztük, hátha valami újabb veszedelmet hozott volna ránk az elmozdítása. Megvártuk, amíg jobban leszel.

Tino bólintott és elfogadta Berwald felajánlott kezét. A férfi felhúzta a földről, Thordar pedig Einarnak segített felállni. Csak ezután mentek a fénycsóva által megvilágított emelvényhez, amin egy arany nyakék pihent. A pántjai vastagok voltak és arany indaminták díszítették, középen egy medál lógott le róla, benne smaragdzöld ékkő.

\- Sigurdur. – szólította meg Einar.

\- Igen, Einar?

Einar ellökte magát Thordartól és mélyet sóhajtott.

\- Ez a Brisingamen.

\- Hmm… az lenne? – tűnődött Sigurdur.

Mintha a bátyjába visszatért volna az élet, megindult az öccse felé és fenyegetőn megállt előtte.

\- Ne magyarázd be nekem, hogy nem tudtad, miért jövünk! Halljam, mit is írt pontosan az a _rúnakő?!_

Sigurdur lesütötte a szemét és hallgatott. Tino félénken megbökte Thordar oldalát.

\- Mi az, amiről beszél?

\- Brisingamen Freya, a szerelem és szépség istennőjének a nyakéke… egyben ő a legbujább isten is. Brisingamen mindig nála van, és nem tudjuk, hogy Sigurdur honnan tudhatott róla.

\- Talán… talán csak nem… - kezdte dühösen Einar – csak nem rontott meg az a nőszemély?!

\- Bátyám, nyugodj meg… - próbálkozott Sigurdur.

\- Szóval így volt?! – ordította Einar.

Sigurdur arca megmerevedett és megragadta a bátyja vállát.

\- Igen, Freya eljött hozzám és együtt töltöttünk egy éjszakát, és azt mondta, ha újra akarom látni, vigyem el neki Brisingament, amit valahol elrejtett Midgardon! Boldog vagy?! – fújtatott Sigurdur.

Einar nagy levegőt vett, hogy mondjon valamit, aztán inkább becsukta a szemét és pár pillanatig úgy maradt. Az arca megrándult és düh égett a szemében, amikor újra kinyitotta őket.

\- Engem nem érdekel, ember-e, óriás, démon, vagy istennő, elvette a kisöcsém ártatlanságát! – mondta indulatosan.

\- Megmondtam, hogy nem a te dolgod, mikor válok férfivá! – hányta a szemére Sigurdur.

\- Igazán elmondhattad volna, hogy miért is kockáztatjuk az életünket!

\- Harcosok vagyunk, állandóan kockára tesszük, és tudtam, hogy így reagálsz, tehát nem mondtam!

A maradék három férfi kerek szemekkel nézte a testvérek vitáját. Tino még nem látta egyiküket sem ilyen dühösnek, és a helyzetet sem mondhatni, hogy értette, mindenestre elég fenyegetőek voltak mindketten.

\- Freya, miután elhagyta a férje, elég gyakran váltogatta az ágyasait. – jegyezte meg Berwald – Ember, isten, törp, mindegy volt neki.

Einar fújtatott és Brisingamen felé fordult. Felhúzta az orrát, mintha mindenről csak a nyaklánc tehetne. Még Thordar sem mert a szeretőjéhez szólni.

\- Én nem rád vagyok dühös, Sigurdur. – mondta nyugodtabb hangon végül – Hanem Freyára, amiért megrontott.

Sigurdur sóhajtott, de úgy döntött, nem folytatja a veszekedést. Thordar ekkor látta a legjobbnak az alkalmat, hogy Sigurdur mellé csusszanjon és átkarolva a fülébe súgja, hogy „majd mindenképpen mesélnie kell". Sajnos nem volt elég halk, mert Einar megpördült és lendületből gyomorszájon vágta. Thordar meggörnyedt és felnyögött. Einar tovább fortyogott, Tino pedig inkább nem mozdult, csendben maradt és magának tette fel kérdéseit. A vikingek gyűlölnek isteneket? Einar hol tanult varázsolni? Mágiáról egyáltalán nem meséltek neki az utazás alatt. És Einar azt is mondta, hogy óriások nem jöhetnek Midgardba... akkor mégis mit keresett itt egy?

Einar óvatosan kinyúlt és megérintette Brisingament, aztán megemelte a nyakéket. Újabb morajlás hangzott fel, mire közelebb léptek egymáshoz. Szemben velük a falon két újabb, szürke ajtó jelent meg és nyíltak ki, sötét lépcsősort fedve fel, ami felfelé futott.

\- _Menj oda, ahol a vízből hegyek emelkednek. Az a hely túl van Thor villámain és a legmagasabb hullámokon, ott, ahol már semmi remény, viszont a feladástól nincs messze. Ott találod Brisingament és Mindenek Atyjának lépcsőjét._ – mondta Sigurdur.

\- Két lépcső. Két felsőbb világ Yggdrasilon, a világfán. – mondta Einar – Asgard, mi?

\- Melyik vezet Asgardba? – kérdezte Tino.

Einar lassan hátrafordult és ránézett.

\- Egyik sem. Valószínűleg az egyik Alfheimbe, a tündérek világába, a másik pedig Nidavellirbe, a törpék csarnokaihoz visz.

\- És nekünk melyik jobb? – kérdezte Thordar – A mesék szerint a tündérek nagyon szépek, mehetnénk hozzájuk.

\- Alfheimből közvetlenül el lehet jutni Asgardba. – mondta elgondolkodva Einar. De vajon melyik lehet az a lépcső?

Sigurdur kivette a bátyja kezéből a nyakéket és hosszan nézte, mintha csak utasítást várt volna tőle. Persze nem kapott, így csak csalódott sóhajjal tekerte be egy ruhába és süllyesztette a táskájába.

\- Már meg akartam kérdezni – szólalt meg Tino – Einar, honnét tudsz te ennyit a világokról és a varázslatokról?

Einar szeme hidegen megvillant, ahogy ránézett.

\- Egyszer elmondom. Nem a ti dolgotok.

A többesszámból Tino azt szűrte le, hogy a többiek sem tudják, és nem is nagyon firtatják. Elfogadják, hogy Einar tudja, képes rá és kész. A csatos férfi a baloldali lépcsőre nézett, aztán a jobboldalira. Aztán magabiztos léptekkel elindult a jobboldali felé, a többiek pedig kérdés nélkül követték. Tino érezte a vállán Berwald megnyugtató, meleg kezét, ahogy elindultak felfelé a lépcsőn. Senki sem kérdezte meg, hogy így, kiderült, hogy Freya nyakékéről szólva is folytatják-e az utat. Tino rájött, hogy nincs is más választásuk, vissza nem hajózhattak.

* * *

 **És itt kezdődik bizonytalanságom kezdete. Ugyanis akárhány oldalt néztem, vagy könyvet olvastam, mindenhol máshogy írták a világok elhelyezkedését. Mi van felül-alul, errébb, arrább... kiválasztottam egyet és az alapján fogom írni. Hiteles akarok lenni, de ha nem sikerül, nézzétek el.**


	6. Chapter 6

A lépcső hosszúnak tűnt, és mégsem fáradtak el mászás közben. Végül az elöl gyalogló Einar alakja körül fény tört le Tinoékhoz. Hamarosan a lépcsőnek vége szakadt és kiértek a szabadba. A levegő csípős volt és friss, Tinónak azonnal megtetszett a hely, bár ötlete sem volt, hogy hol vannak.

Körülöttük hegyek voltak, magas, szirtes, égbetörő csúcsok. Valószínűleg egy hágóban lehettek, elég magasan, mert nem volt sem fű, sem fa. Úgy nézett ki, mint Midgard, pedig nem Midgard volt, ezt Einar és Sigurdur tekintete elárulta. Ha Tino lecsitította az izgatottságtól hevesen verő szívét, már ő is érezte a hely hidegségét, mintha fémek lettek volna végig a hegyek sziklái alatt.

\- Hova sikerült jutnunk? – kérdezte Thordar.

Einar megigazította a vállán átvetett zsákját és körülnézett.

\- Fogalmam sincs.

\- Az meg hogy lehet?

\- Úgy, hogy még én sem hagytam el soha Midgardot, drága Thordar. A tudásom nem utazgatásból származik.

Thordar körülnézett, valószínűleg tündéreket keresett. Tino is reménykedve kémlelte a tájat, abban bízva, hogy felbukkan egy gyönyörű teremtmény és meginvitálja őket vacsorára a meleg házába, tűz mellé, ahol újabb történeteket hallhat. Ám senki nem tűnt fel a látóhatáron, Tinót is csak Berwald karolta át és kérdezte, hogy nem fázik-e. A válasz nemleges lett volna, ám mielőtt Tino megszólalhatott volna, Sigurdur felkiáltott:

\- A lépcső eltűnt!

Mindannyian hátrafordultak, ám a járatnak, ami idehozta őket, hűlt helye volt. Föld és kavics borította csak a helyét. Most már tényleg nem volt visszaút, pedig Thordar még rá is csapott a bárdjával a járat helyére. Einar a vállára tette a kezét, és indítványozta, hogy induljanak, és tudják meg, hol vannak.

Ő ment elöl, bár ő maga sem tudta merre. Thordar, Berwald és Sigurdur mindenesetre bíztak benne, hogy biztonságos helyre vezeti őket. Ha valaki, hát ő ismerte a kilenc világot, ötük közül ő volt beavatva a mágia titkaiba, bár azt senki sem tudta, miként.

Tino a tájat csodálta. Ahogy haladtak előre a hágón, újabb és újabb sziklás csúcsok következtek, és nem bírt betelni a látványukkal. Ahol ő élt, nem sok hegy volt, csak magasabb dombok nyújtóztak az ég felé. Még soha nem látott ilyen hegyeket, csak a vikingek hajójáról, viszont az közel sem volt ugyanilyen. Ilyen hatalmas és méltóságteljes. Mintha óriások dermedtek volna kővé az idők folyamán… Az óriások gondolatára megborzongott, és gyorsan elhessegette a rémisztő képeket a fejéből.

Eddig végig sziklák övezték kavicsos útjukat, de kiértek egy olyan helyre, ahol előttük is sziklák nőttek a földből, baloldalon viszont egy szakadék volt. Einar kiállt a szakadék szélére és a többiek is sorban lepillantottak. Tino arcát megcsapta a hideg szél, de nem foglalkozott vele, a látványtól még a szája is tátva maradt. Alattuk nem is végeláthatatlan sötétség volt, hanem egy mély völgy, sziklás rétekkel. Nem volt túl nagy, a füvet hamarosan felváltották újabb hegycsoportok, némelyik csúcs még sokkal magasabb volt, mint amin ők álltak, tetejüket hó fedte.

\- Jól sejtem, hogy le kéne ereszkednünk itt? – kérdezte Thordar.

\- Jól. – felelte Einar – Bár még mindig nem tudom merre kell mennünk.

Tino előrébb lépett, egészen a perem szélére, hogy lássa, milyen magasan vannak, de Berwald kirakta elé a karját, hogy ne hajoljon ki. Tino kelletlenül visszahúzódott és inkább a távoli hegyeket bámulta mosolyogva. Arra gondolt, milyen szerencsés volt, hogy Berwald kinézte magának és elrabolta a falujából.

\- Hé, srácok… - szólalt meg Sigurdur, aki a peremnek háttal állt és a másik irányba bökött – azt hiszem van egy kis gond…

Megfordultak, és Tino máris pontosított előbb gondolatmenetén. Bárcsak otthon maradt volna. Pár méterre előttük egy mély repedés húzódott, és amikor Thordar próbaképp dobbantott egyet, úgy tűnt, csak még mélyebb lett.

\- Le fog szakadni. – sziszegte Einar – Senki ne mozduljon, egy lépést se.

\- És mit fogunk most csinálni? – kérdezte Thordar, ahogy óvatosan a vállának támasztotta a bárdját.

\- Sigurdur, lassan elindul oldalra és elmegy a repedéshez, majd átlépi. – mondta Einar és Sigurdur elindult – Mondom lassan!

Sigurdur lassított, Tino embert nem látott még ilyen óvatosan lépkedni, ahogy őt. Eloldalazott tőlük, Tino pedig összeszorította a száját, hogy megállítsa a remegését. A talaj megmozdult a lábuk alatt és Sigurdur ijedten felkiáltott. Tino ráharapott az ajkára és ugyanarra gondolt, amire a többiek: a következő pillanatban mind le fognak zuhanni. Úgy is történt, a talaj kicsúszott a talpuk alól, ők pedig zuhanni kezdtek a törmelékkel, ám Berwald az utolsó pillanatban megragadta a felesége derekát, könnyedén felkapta és elhajította a biztonságos részre. Tinónak csak kiáltani volt ideje meglepetésében, mielőtt bucskázva megérkezett a földre. Aztán megfordult és a szakadék új pereméhez sietett és ijedten nézett le. Mély volt. Mélyebb, mint gondolta, és nem látott semmit, akkora port kavart fel a szikla lezuhanása.

\- Berwald! – kiáltotta –BERWALD!

Nem kapott választ.

\- Berwald! Einar! Thordar, Sigurdur! – folytatta kétségbeesetten.

Csak a visszhangja tért vissza hozzá. Ijedten nézett körbe valami lejárót keresve, de két oldalán a sziklák túl élesek voltak és nemigen lehetett volna rajtuk lemászni. Ugrani nem fog utánuk, mert akkor Berwald hiába mentette volna meg. Mondjuk így is hiábavaló volt, ha rajta kívül mindegyikük halott. Le kell jutnia hozzájuk!

Felállt és hátrált pár lépést a könnyeivel küszködve. Mi van, ha halottak? Mi van, ha a férje halott? Nem, nem szabad csüggednie. Lemegy hozzájuk valahogy és megbizonyosodik az ellenkezőjéről. Ökölbe szorította a kezét és újból körülnézett, ám nem látott semmi használhatót. Aztán eszébe jutott az út amin jöttek, és a lépcső, ahonnét amikor kiértek, kétfelé lehetett indulni, balra és jobbra. Ők balra indultak, akkor pedig lehet, hogy jobbra vezet egy út a völgybe is!

Bár halvány remény volt, Tino magabiztos léptekkel indult el, visszafelé. A tekintete elszánt volt és végre elég bátornak érezte magát, hogy úgy érezze, egy a vikingek közül. Elérkezett arra a helyre, ahova érkeztek, nem állt meg, folytatta az útját előre és egy idő után örömmel konstatálta, hogy az út lejteni kezdett. Már, ha útnak lehetett nevezni. Kezdetben még simának tűnt és mintha ösvény lett volna, ám az megszűnt és lassan Tino lábai alatt kavicsok helyett fű nőtt és a lejtő pedig egyre meredekebb lett. Volt néhány nagy szikla a hegyoldalban, Tino ezekbe kapaszkodott, hogy ne vigye el a lendület.

Végül biztonságban leért a völgybe, ám sikerét újabb kétségbeesés követte, ugyanis nemhogy lentről minden másnak látszott, eléggé el is távolodott a barátai lezuhanási helyétől és előtte újabb hegyek emelkedtek. Megrázta a fejét, még nem adhatja fel. Úgy hitte, ha követi a hegyek vonalát visszafelé, előbb-utóbb odajut. El is indult, útközben pedig nehezen állta meg, hogy ne álljon meg és csodálja meg lentről is a hegyeket. Úgy próbálta ezt javítani, hogy gyaloglás közben felfelé bámult és sikeresen orra is esett. Felnyögött és már talpra kecmergett volna, de egy kesztyűs kéz nyúlt le érte, hogy segítsen. Tino értetlenül felnézett, hogy lássa a kéz gazdáját is. Igazából két embert látott, az, aki a segítő kezet nyújtotta, ezüstfehér hajkoronával és hosszú szakállal rendelkezett, míg a mögötte állónak vörös haja volt és vörös szakálla, mindkettőt fonatok díszítették. Tino annyira megijedt az ismeretlenektől, hogy talpra ugrott, hátrált és előrántotta a kardját is. Ekkor vette észre, hogy a két személy emberhez és még Tinóhoz is alacsony volt. Egyikük egy dárdát húzott elő a hátáról, a másik egy kardot.

Ezzel arra is sikerült rájönnie Tinónak, hogy ők nem akartak harcot, de ezt már támadásnak vehetik. Egyúttal, mivel kicsi emberek voltak, felidéződtek benne Einar szavai, hogy az egyik lépcső valószínűleg törpékhez vezet. De milyen nevet is mondott hozzá?

\- Ne félj! – szólalt meg az ezüstfehér szakállú – Nem bántunk, ha elteszed a kardod.

Tino remegő kézzel visszatolta a hüvelyébe és felemelte a kezét. A vörösszakállú közelebb húzódott a másikhoz.

\- Szerinted isten? – kérdezte fojtott hangon, bár Tino minden szót értett.

\- Ennyire meg lenne ijedve egy isten? Én még soha nem láttam errefelé. – suttogta a másik.

\- Akkor… - a vörösszakállú törpe szeme rávillant – midgardi lenne? De még midgardi ember nem jött ide, egyszer sem, amióta itt élünk!

\- Pedig csak az lehet, hacsak nem Loki jár megint álruhában.

\- Jobb lesz vigyázni vele.

\- Szerintem is.

Tino megrettent tekintettel hátrált még egy lépést, aztán köhintett. A két törpe azonnal ránézett és befejezték a diskurzust.

\- Elnézést… fogalmam sincs hol vagyok.

\- Norok és Glaram házának közelében. – mondta az ezüstszakállú törpe.

\- Ki az a Norok és Glaram? – kérdezte Tino.

\- Mi lennénk. – mondta a vörösszakállú – Én vagyok Glaram, ő pedig a testvérem Norok.

\- Az én nevem Tino. – mondta Tino udvariasan, bár a kezeit még nem engedte le, mert a törpék sem tették el a fegyvereiket – A barátaim… a barátaim lezuhantak egy szikláról. – mondta minden bátorságát összeszedve – Hozzájuk kell mennem, és látnom, hogy élnek.

Glaram felé bökött a dárdájával.

\- Honnét jöttél?

\- Midgard. – nyelt egyet Tino, mire Norok a testvére vállára tette a kezét és mindketten eltették a fegyvereket. Tino megkönnyebbülten fújta ki a levegőt és leengedte a karját.

\- Mi járatban Nidavellirben? – kérdezte Norok. Kettejük közül ő tűnt a higgadtabbnak.

\- Asgardba tartunk a társaimmal. – mondta készségesen Tino, bár legszívesebben már átvágott volna hegyen-völgyön, hogy az említettekhez érjen.

\- Te nagyon is elevennek tűnsz. – mérte végig Glaram – Ha nem Valhallába, a holt harcosok csarnokába, hát miért akarsz odamenni?

Tino pislogott, és a lehető legjobb választ kereste az elméjében.

\- Mert… van valamink, amit az isteneket illeti.

\- Mi az? – kérdezte Glaram.

\- Egy… egy kincs.

Glaram szeme éhesen felcsillant, mintha csak erre a válaszra várt volna.

\- Mi pedig jó kézművesek vagyunk! Mutasd meg nekünk! Készíthetünk belőle valami igazán szépet!

\- Hát… - habozott Tino – Nincs nálam és egyébként sem kell megmunkálni.

Glaram megvetően pillantott rá, Norok viszont, aki eddig hosszú szakállát simogatta, valószínűleg átgondolta a hallottakat és közelebb lépett Tinóhoz.

\- Azt mondtad, a barátaid lehet, hogy halottak. Nem úgy tűnsz, mint aki kiismeri errefelé magát.

Tino bizonytalanul bólintott.

\- Segíthetünk eljutni a barátaidhoz. – mondta Norok – Ha szeretnéd, nálunk töltheted az éjszakát is, pár óra múlva lemegy a nap.

\- A társaim nélkül nem megyek el. – mondta magabiztosan Tino.

\- Legyen hát. Merre is vannak?

Tino üggyel-bajjal elmagyarázta a törpéknek, hogy merre indultak és hol zuhantak le. Úgy tűnt, a törpék be tudták azonosítani a helyet, így elindultak, Tino pedig reménykedve követte őket.

\- Szóval… azt mondtátok kézművesek vagytok. – szólalt meg Tino. Fő a jó kapcsolat ápolása.

\- Azt. Csodás dolgokat készítünk fémekből és aranyból, bár hallottam hírét olyan rokonainknak is, akik egy istent öltek meg, a véréből pedig varázserejű sört főztek. – mondta Glaram – Egyébként is, milyen midgardi vagy, hogy nem hallották még történeteket rólunk?

Tino elhúzta a száját és hallgatott pár pillanatig.

\- Nemrég keveredtem vikingek közé.

Glaram kérdőn összevonta a szemöldökét, Norok viszont csak megértőn bólogatott.

\- Nohát, ha nem sokat hallottál is rólunk, Mjölnirről, a pörölyről csak hallottál. – mondta Norok.

\- Nem igazán…

\- Mjölnir egy varázserejű pöröly, és Thor, a viharisten fegyvere! – harsogta Glaram – A mi rokonaink készítették, Eitri és Brokk!

\- Loki persze beleavatkozott és így a tervezettnél rövidebb lett a nyele. – folytatta Norok – Viszont igazán nagy erejű pöröly. Mindig visszatér Thor kezébe, és törhetetlen is.

\- Derék fegyver lehet. – mondta Tino.

\- Ha Asgardba készültök, még láthatod is. Egyszer megjelent itt Nidavellirben is néhány óriás, akkor mi is láttuk a csodás Mjölnirt forogni a nagy Thor kezében, csak úgy kalapálta a bestiákat!

Tino mosolyogva hallgatta Glaram beszámolóját Thor hősi küzdelméről, ám a szíve minden egyes lépéssel csak jobban aggódott a többiekért. Majdnem felbukott Norokban, amikor az hirtelen megállt előtte.

\- Azt hiszem, erről a helyről beszéltél. – mondta az ezüstszakállú.

Tino felpillantott, és meglátta a peremet a magasban, amiről ő ordított le Berwald után. Aztán a földre nézett, és egy nagy kupac sziklát látott, tetején pedig négy alakot. Ők voltak azok. Tino tett egy bizonytalan lépést előre, aztán futásnak eredt és megtorpant a halom aljában. Thordar a karján próbált bekötözni egy sebet, a szájával húzva a kötést. Ő látta meg őt először. Fogaival elengedte a szalagot, így hamarosan kezdhette elölről, elvigyorodott és leintett neki.

\- Üdv újra köztünk, Tino!

Sigurdur biccentett neki, Einar rá se hederített, inkább a két törpét vette figyelembe. A törpék meg őt. Berwald lecsúszott a halomról és megfogta Tino vállait, majd mélyen a szemébe nézett.

\- Jól vagy? –kérdezte.

\- Én jól, hála neked! – mosolyodott el Tino, és hirtelen megszűnt a szorító érzés a mellkasában, megkönnyebbülten tett még egy lépést előre és ölelte meg a magas férfit – De ti hogy éltétek túl?

\- Mondhatni csoda! – kiáltott le vidáman Thordar neki.

Berwald meglepetten simogatta Tino hátát, aki reményeivel ellentétben túl hamar elengedte és a törpék felé fordult.

\- Öt midgardi ember is elfér a házatokban?

\- Akár harminc is. – felelte Norok – Legyetek mind a vendégeink.

Tino mosolyogva nézett fel Berwald mindig zord arcára. Mind éltek. Még mind az öten életben voltak Nidavellirben.


	7. Chapter 7

Glaram és Norok elvezették őket a házukba. Törpe létükre magas volt és tágas, egyedül Thordar bárdja akadt meg az ajtó tetejében. A törpék asztalhoz ültették őket, Thordart és Berwaldot inkább földre, mint székre, ugyanis a lábaik nem fértek el rendesen az alacsonyabb asztal alatt. Hoztak ételt is nekik, ők pedig jóízűen elfogyasztották majd meséltek a törpéknek Midgardról, néhány régebbi kalandjukról és egy keveset arról is, hogy mi történt az idekeveredésük előtt. Brisingamenről hallgattak, az mindenkinek világos volt, hogy a törpök szíve vágyik a kincsekre. Amikor az óriást említették Midgardon, ők is meglepődtek, de egyébként nem tudtak semmit arról, hogy vajon miért került oda.

Einar hallgatag volt és nem vette le a szemét a két törpéről. Talán rossz előérzete volt velük kapcsolatban, vagy Tino szerint egy sebet próbált rejtegetni a zuhanás óta. Amikor ezt a kis szőke említette Thordarnak, a férfi csak annyit mondott, hogy Einar kardja a zuhanás után törött volt és valószínűleg csak csalódott, amiért elveszítette a fegyverét.

Ezt eléggé fennhangon mondta ahhoz, hogy a törpök is meghallják. Glalam szeme felcsillant és Einarra nézett.

\- Tudunk neked új fegyvert készíteni. Olyat, amit még soha nem forgattál!

Einar gyanakodva mérte végig a törpöt.

\- Gondolom nem ingyen. – jegyezte meg Einar.

\- Csak egy apró dolgot kérnék cserébe. – mondta Glalam – Mindkettőnk részére.

\- Mi lenne az? – kérdezte Einar.

Glalam csak egy pillanatig nézett Einar szemeibe.

\- A csatod.

\- Nem.

A mágus társai megrökönyödve néztek Einarra. Akárhogy is nézték, egy jó fegyver többet ért annál a csatnál.

\- Hiszen bármikor kiveszem a hajadból. Akár a számmal is. – jegyezte meg Thordar.

\- De te vigyázol rá.

\- Nem értem, mi benne olyan különleges. – folytatta Thordar, ám hirtelen elhallgatott, látva Glalam éhesen megvillanó tekintetét. Norok arca kifejezéstelen maradt, őt nem igazán hozta lázba a csat, de Glalam viselkedéséből ítélve nyilvánvaló vált, hogy Einarnak és a csatnak van valami titka, amit senkinek sem kell tudnia.

Glalam hátradőlt a székén és végigmérte a kifejezéstelen arcú, hideg szemű varázslót, aki le sem vette róla a szemét.

\- Ajánlj mást. – mondta Einar.

Norok, akiről megállapítható lett, hogy ő az idősebb és bölcsebb, a testvére csuklójára tette a kezét és Barna szemeivel Einarra nézett.

\- Elég, ha ideadod a régi kardod darabjait. Új remeket kovácsolunk belőle, még jobbat, mint a régi volt. – mondta. Einar még mindig gyanakodva méregette.

\- Mit kérsz cserébe?

\- Semmi nem kell. Midgardi dolgokkal nem tudunk mit kezdeni. – mondta Norok.

Midgardi dolgokkal? Tino összehúzta a szemét. Akkor a csat nem midgardi? Vagy csak nagyon tetszett Glalamnak? Nem… ő is tudna ilyet csinálni, bármikor. Itt tényleg valami bűzlik.

Einar gyanakodva nézett továbbra is, aztán lehajolt és feltette az asztalra a rongyba bugyolált hajdani kardját. Norok óvatosan kihajtogatta és megvizsgálta.

\- Ebből nem biztos, hogy kard lesz. – mondta, aztán visszahajtotta rá a rongyot – Holnapra elkészül.

A mágus bólintott és sokáig némán ültek az asztalnál, ezek után nem tudtak mit mondani egymásnak. Végül Norok indítványozta, hogy térjenek nyugovóra. Egy tágas szobába vezette őket, ahol szalmazsákokon aludhattak. Norok nyugodalmas éjszakát kívánt, aztán kiment. Sigurdur végigfeküdt a zsákján, és Tino is magára húzta a takaróját és álmosan pislogott Berwaldra. Thordar ásított, aztán elfújta a bent hagyott gyertyát. Hosszú és izgalmakkal teli napjuk volt.

* * *

Tino az éjszaka közepén tompa ütődések hangjaira ébredt. Felült és körülnézett, ám a hang nem a szobából jött. Nem volt egyenletes, mintha valaki találomra ütött volna egy zsákot egy kalapáccsal. Mivel nem érezte magát túl álmosnak, felállt, hogy utánanézzen a dolgoknak. Ahogy elhaladt a többiek mellett, a holdfényben megpillantotta Einart, ahogy a csatját a kezében szorosan tartva alszik. Annyira kíváncsi volt!

Leguggolt a férfi mellé, és egy ideig nézte a kicsi fehér keresztet a kezében, mintha egyszerre csak elkezdene beszélni és elmondja neki a titkait. Ám a csat nem mondott semmit, csak Einar szorította jobban a markába, hogy még senki emberfia ne vegye el tőle, még álmában sem.

Tino lassan felállt és halkan kiment a szobából. Ezután körülnézett a házban, ám nem látott senkit és a hang forrása sem itt volt. A két törpe háza egy sziklafal oldalában volt, és ahogy Tino hitte, volt valami a sziklafalba vájva is. Körbejárt és meg is találta az ajtót, ami a sziklafalba vitt. Kinyitotta és szinte pofon csapta a hőség, ami onnét áradt. Azért belépett és elkerekedett szemekkel figyelt.

A faluban a szomszédja ugyan kovács volt, de Tino még soha nem látott ekkora műhelyt, ekkora nagy tüzet, amit a törpék szítottak és akkora fújtatót, amivel Glalam éltette a lángot. Bár Tino azonnal kimelegedett, de közelebb lépett, megkerülte a tüzet és a másik oldalán rátalált Norokra, aki egy lándzsa hegyét kovácsolta. Norok csak egy pillantást vetett rá, aztán folytatta a munkáját. Tino nem bírta levenni a szemét a munkálkodásról. Egyébként is sok dolog érdekelte, és mivel otthon sokat segített a kovácsnak, itt is érdeklődve nézte Einar új fegyverének születését.

Nem tudta hány óra telt el addig, amíg Norok hűtővízbe mártotta az elkészült lándzsahegyet, aztán egy szintén fémből készült rúd végére húzta. Elégedetten nézett végig a készítményén, közben Glalam is eljött a fújtató mellől.

\- Motet, vagyis Bátorság a neve. – mondta Norok – Minden jó fegyvernek van neve. Az egyensúlya páratlan, és fémhez képest rendkívül könnyű.

Rácsapott vele a földre, mire Tino legnagyobb megrökönyödésére a lándzsa nyele összecsukódott nagyjából kétarasznyira.

\- Csodás fegyver. – nyögte ki Tino – Einar örülni fog neki. Tényleg nem kértek érte semmit?

\- Mondtam, hogy nem tudunk mit kezdeni midgardi holmikkal. – mondta Norok – Egyedül a te kardod lenne még különleges.

\- Azt… azt nem adhatom oda. – mondta Tino – Az esküvőmre kaptam.

\- Nem is vennénk hasznát. Különleges, de csak a te kezedben ér valamit. – mondta türelmesen Norok – A te pengédet körbelengi a kedves törődés és féltés.

Tino nem igazán értette.

\- És a csat? Miért olyan különleges? – kérdezte.

\- Oh, ti nem látjátok? – kérdezett vissza Norok – Elnézést, de az öcsém kapzsisága néha fékezhetetlen. A barátod nemet mondott, nem vehetjük el tőle.

Tino nem értette, mit kéne látniuk. Amíg azon tűnődött, hogy rákérdezzen-e, Norok már intett neki, hogy kövesse őket vissza a házba. A kis szőke meglepetésére, már világos volt és a többiek felkeltek a visszatértükre. Norok átnyújtotta Motetet Einarnak, aki megköszönte, és bár szavai szívélyesek és hálásak voltak, a tekintete még mindig rideg. Thordar egy kicsit kutatott a zsákjában, aztán a törpe kezébe nyomott egy bőrzacskót, amiben arany csilingelt.

\- Tudom, hogy nem tudtok mit kezdeni vele Nidavellirben. – mondta gyorsan – De az aranyat meg lehet olvasztani, készítsetek belőle valami szépet.

Norok elmosolyodott és hálásan fejet hajtott. Mögötte Glalam tekintete csalódott volt és még egy utolsó pillantást vetett Einarra, mielőtt a vikingek kiléptek a házukból. A törpék otthona a völgyben volt, és a vikingekkel szemben azok a nagy hegyek voltak, amiket a sziklaperemről láttak.

Norok a hegyekre mutatott.

\- Keljetek át a hegyeken, és ott lesz egy átjáró Alfheimbe, a tündérek világába. Egy hatalmas, kiszáradt tölgyfa ürege lesz az, ami magányosan áll, más fa nincs a közelében. – mondta Norok.

Megköszönték az útbaigazítást és nekivágtak a völgynek. A járás könnyebb volt a dombos terepen, mint a hegyről lefelé Tino számára. Még az sem zavarta, hogy a nap szárította fű a térdéig ért, amikor épp nem Berwald mögött ment, aki letaposta neki.

Hamar rá kellett jönniük, hogy a völgy sokkalta nagyobb, mint amekkorának hitték. Már dél körül járt az idő, amikor megálltak, és a törpék házát ugyan takarták a dombok, a hegyek, és az előttük elterülő erdő ugyanolyan távolinak tűnt, mint Noroktól és Glalamtól.

Ebédeltek, aztán Tino leheveredett a fűbe és felbámult a tiszta kék égre. Jól esett neki a napsütés, és a hosszú séta utáni pihenés, bár már közeledett a tél, ezért elég hideg volt. Már éppen behunyta a szemét és elégedetten elmosolyodott, amikor valaki megragadta a vállait és erőszakosan megrázta.

\- Tino!

Tino kinyitotta a szemét és értetlenül pislogott a dereka fölött térdelő Thordarra, aki türelmetlenül rángatta.

\- Mi az?

\- Rájöttem valamire.

\- Igen?

\- Nem tudsz harcolni. – jelentette be Thordar és elvigyorodott – Még jó, hogy ilyen nagy harcossal utazhatsz, aki megtaníthat téged.

\- Kösz, hogy rám gondoltál. – emelte fel a fejét a földről Sigurdur, aki szintén úgy döntött, hogy szundít egyet, amíg pihennek.

Thordar grimaszt vágott, felállt, és kinyújtotta a kezét, aztán felsegítette Tinót. Felkapta a földről a kis szőke kardját, odadobta neki, aztán meglengedte a bárdját.

\- Rendben, Tino, támadni fogok, védd ki!

\- Micsoda? Hogyan?

Thordar nem válaszolt, csak mosolyra húzta a száját és nekiszaladt a fiúnak, aki kétségbeesetten mutatott felé a kardja hegyével. Thordar még csak a bárdját sem mozdította, úgy lökte fel. Aztán vészjóslóan megemelte a bárdját, Tino pedig hátrébb mászott. Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Berwald közéjük állt kivont karddal, hogy Thordar még véletlenül se közelíthessen Tino felé.

-Ugyan már, Berwald! – nyafogott Thordar, és a földre eresztette a fegyverét- Csak tanítom, tudod, hogy nem bántanám!

Berwald hátrapillantott Tinóra, aki feltápászkodott és kedvesen elmosolyodott.

\- Jól vagyok, nem kell értem aggódnod. Thordarnak igaza van, meg kell tanulnom, hogy védjem meg magam.

Berwald bizonytalanul leengedte a kardját aztán visszacsúsztatta a hüvelyébe. Még vetett egy figyelmeztető pillantást Thordarra, aztán arrébb állt. Tinónak az volt az érzése, hogy Berwald egy néma testőr, aki akkor is megvédi, ha voltaképpen nincs is veszély. Tino túlságosan is gondoskodónak találta.

Thordar felemelte a bárdját és tett egy lépést előre. Tino tükörképeként lépett hátra. Thordar volt olyan nagylelkű és már utasításokkal is ellátta, hogy miként fogja a kardot, és hogy mozogjon vele.

\- Az a lényeg, hogy soha ne vedd le a szemed az ellenfeledről. Csak a harcra szabad… koncentrálnod…

Thordar elhallgatott és elnézett Tino válla felett. A kis szőke összevonta a szemöldökét és megfordult. Einar a lándzsája kicsinyített változatát tartotta a kezében, aztán a nyele hirtelen visszatért az eredeti nagyságára. A mágus a kezébe fogta és előredöfött vele. Aztán végignézett rajta és forgatni kezdte a kezében. Erre már Sigurdur is felült és érdeklődve figyelte a bátyja mozgását.

Einar előrelépett, aztán oldalra, miközben a lándzsa tovább forgott a kezei között. Ahogy egyre jobban belejött, olybá tűnt, mintha ő táncolt volna a lándzsa körül, vagy a fegyverével. Halálos tánc volt ez, legalábbis Einar ellenségeinek biztosan az lett volna, ha körülötte vannak. A végén a mágus a földhöz csapta a nyél végét, mire a lánydzsa újra kétarasznyira összement.

\- Ne már… én is akarok ilyet. – nyögte ki Thordar.

Einar nem válaszolt neki. Megforgatta a kicsi Motetet is, aztán az övére csatolta. Kérdőn nézett a társaira, akik mind őt figyelték.

\- Így fogtok bámulni, vagy mehetünk tovább?

Einar választ sem várva vetette át a vállán a zsákját és indult el a hegyek felé. Thordar gyorsan felkapta a saját csomagját és utána ügetett. Sigurdur komótosan tápászkodott fel és indult a bátyja után, végül Berwald nyújtotta át Tinónak a zsákját. Tino mosolyogva megköszönte és a magas férfi oldalán vágott neki újra a völgynek.

\- Láttad Einart? Elképesztő. – mondta Tino, bár valójában tudta, hogy le sem lehetett venni róla és Motetről a szemet.

\- Hamar megbarátkozott a lándzsával. – mondta tömören Berwald.

\- Én soha nem fogok olyan jól harcolni, mint ő, vagy te. – sóhajtott csalódottan Tino.

\- Máris jobb vagy, mint Thordar. – mondta Berwald.

Tino kényszeredetten felnevetett.

\- Tudod, hogy nem így van! Én vagyok a leghasznavehetetlenebb ötünk közül.

\- Nem igaz.

\- Tényleg, velem sikerült bejutni Brising… Brisingamenhez, igaz?

Berwald a fejét csóválta, Tino folytatta:

\- Azért ezek a törp-fegyverek tényleg lenyűgözőek. Kíváncsi vagyok, vajon Mjölnir, az a pöröly milyen lehet, ha már Motet így pörög Einar kezében.

\- Ők törpök, bármit el tudnak készíteni. – mondta Berwald – Valamint ne nagyon emlegesd Thort Thordar előtt.

\- Miért?

\- Thordar róla kapta a nevét… és bár a nevét nem ő választotta, ő a viharisten legnagyobb rajongója. Képes órák hosszat énekeket zengeni Thorról.

Tino felnevetett és a nevetése Berwald füleinek csengőszó volt. A zord férfi szemei még fel is csillantak a hallatán, bár Tino ebből semmit nem vett észre. Továbbra is mosolyogva a tekintetét csak előre szegezte, Einar, Thordar és Sigurdur hátára, valamint az előttük magasodó hegyekre, amiket hamarosan meg kell mászniuk.


	8. Chapter 8

Odafent hidegebb volt, mint Tino sejtette. A hegy tövében álló fenyőerdőt egy idő után felváltották a törpefenyők és a sziklák, aztán a fák teljesen megszűntek, sárga fű lengedezett a meglehetősen erős szélben, ami hideg fogaival tépte Tino bőrét. Ilyen magasan még soha nem járt. Eleve hat óra volt a feljutás, amíg legalább elérték a hó szintjét, onnét pedig még legalább egy óra volt, amíg elérik a hágót, amin átkelhetnek a hegyeken.

Bár Berwald hősiesen odaadta neki a köpenyét és némán tűrt, Tino még így is fázott. A ruhái még a késői nyárhoz voltak tervezve, nem télbe, hóba. Azért számíthatott volna rá – mondta Sigurdur neki egyszer – de későn már könnyű okosnak lenni, Tino néhány héttel ezelőtt álmában sem hitte, hogy elrabolják és hozzámegy egy viking férfihez.

A hágó bejáratát elérve Thordar lerogyott a földre azzal a kijelentéssel, hogy pihenni akar. Tetszett vagy sem a többieknek, meg kellett állniuk. Tino egyik tábort sem erősítette. Fáradt volt, ezért szívesen vette a pihenőt, viszont mivel nem mozogtak, szinte azonnál fázni kezdett. Berwald vállának dőlve várt arra, hogy induljanak, és hogy a légzése visszatérjen a normálisba.

Berwald nem mozdult mellette, mintha attól félt volna, bármi hirtelen mozgással bántaná Tinót. Pedig most az egyszer Tino szívesen vett volna, ha átöleli.

\- Hogy a fenébe lehet itt ilyen hideg? – borzongott meg Thordar – Gyere Einar! -egy igen kétkedő pillantást kapott válaszul - Csak egy csókot kérek, semmi többet!

Einar sóhajtott és közelebb húzódott hozzá. Thordar azonnal kihasználta az engedékenységét, és megcsókolta. Tino szándékosan elfordította róluk a tekintetét és helyette a havat tanulmányozta maga előtt. Thordar elég hosszú idő után jegyezte meg, hogy ez máris felmelegítette.

\- Szomorú, hogy nekem nincs senki, akit csókolgassak. – sóhajtott Sigurdur.

\- Ha csak ennyi a gondod… úgyis annyira hasonlítasz a bátyádra. - tápászkodott fel Thordar, de Einar ugyanabban a pillanatban gáncsolta el ültében.

\- Csak próbáld meg, Thordar, és elküldelek a világok legeldugottabb barlangjának mélyére Freya mellé.

Thordar ártatlan arccal vont vállat. Tino remegve távolodott el Berwald mellől.

\- Sötétedik. – jegyezte meg.

\- Nem lenne jó éjszaka ilyen magasan maradni. – mondta Sigurdur.

\- De még pár óra, amíg átkelünk a hágón. – mondta Einar – Onnét pedig még néhány, amíg leérünk a hóhatár alá.

\- Keresnünk kell egy védett helyet. – jelentette ki Berwald – Ahol tudunk tüzet rakni.

A magas férfi felállt és a kezét nyújtotta vacogó kis társának is. Tino megragadta egészen elkékült kezeivel és hagyta magát felhúzni. Berwald most végre átkarolta és elindultak át a hágón. A hegyek hamarabb eltakarták a lemenő napot, mint számították, így sokáig félhomályban gyalogoltak a térdig érő hóban. Tino úgy érezte magát, mint akinek bármikor letörhetnek az ujjai a lábáról. Persze nem szólt, egyrészt mert nem akart panaszkodni, hiszen a többiek is ugyanolyan helyzetben lehetettek, másrészt pedig egyébként is láthatták, hogy érzi magát. Egyetlen pillantásból meg lehetett állapítani. Az arca fehér volt, a szemei leragadtak a fáradtságtól, a tagjai pedig remegtek. Egyikük sem tett megjegyzést arra, hogy milyen gyenge kis parasztfiú, pedig Tinónak csak ez járt a fejében. Az állóképessége nagyon messze állt a vikingekétől, egyedül a kitartása volt Tino fegyvere. Tudott ő makacs és harcias lenni bizonyos esetekben.

Berwald a karját dörzsölte, bár nem sok életet sikerült belé lehelnie. Tino arra gondolt, ha lefűrészelnék a karját se érezné meg. Thordar kitartóan caplatott előre az élen, nyomában a két testvérrel. Einar még tartotta magát, Sigurdur már fáradtnak tűnt. Nem csoda, csak mentek és mentek, aztán pihentek és folytatták a menést.

A szél csak felerősödött és havat fújt az arcukba. Tino egy kicsit irigyelte Thordart, hogy még mindig fűti Einar szerelmének tüze őt. Akkor derült ki, hogy tévedett, amikor a férfi megállt és megfordult. Szőke haja most fehérnek tűnt, akárcsak Sigurduré, mivel a hó ráfagyott a tincseire.

\- Azt hiszem tényleg meg kéne állnunk. – mondta ki a nyilvánvalót.

\- Egyetértek. – morogta Sigurdur.

Berwald elhagyta Tino oldalát és a sziklákhoz ment, helyet keresve éjszakára. Hamarosan talált is egy bemélyedést a sziklafalban, ahol ülve kényelmesen elférhettek mind az öten. Szólt Thordarnak, aztán Einar tüzet gyújtott. Tino egy fokkal elégedettebben húzódott közelebb a meleghez. A tűzbe bámult és rá kellett jönnie, hogy hasznos tudomány a tűz: meleget és fényt is ad.

Berwald a sziklafalnak dőlt és lehunyta a szemét. Sigurdur időközben kiseperte a havat a lábával a rejtekükből és elfeküdt a tűz mellett. Einar egyenes háttal ült és elviselte, hogy Thordar az ölébe hajtotta a fejét és a következő pillanatban elaludt. Tino úgy döntött Berwald és a tűz között heveredik le. Bár a végtagjai még mindig fagyottak voltak, már jelentősen jobban érezte magát.

* * *

Nem is vette észre, mikor nyomta el az álom. Arra tért magához, hogy Berwald a vállát rázza, és a havon a nap első sugarai vakítóan csillannak meg. A többiek már kimerészkedtek a menedékükből és elég türelmetlenül álldogáltak a hóban. Tino értetlenül ült fel.

\- Történt valami?

\- Az a fa itt volt tőlünk ötven méterre. – morogta Einar – Ha tegnap csak egy kicsit mentünk volna tovább és megtaláljuk, átmehettünk volna és melegben lehettünk volna… Alfheimben nincs sok hegy és melegebb is van.

\- A fenébe is. – adott hangot a véleményének a helyzet elemzése után Tino. Berwald elhűlve nézett rá.

\- Szerintem is. -mondta Thordar – Tündéreket akarok látni!

Einar megragadta a szeretője köpenyét és maga után húzta, azzal a mondattal, hogy „mindent a szemnek semmit a kéznek." Thordar erre felkacagott és hagyta magát rángatni.

Tino hamarosan megpillantotta a fát, amiről a törpék és Einar is beszélt. A következő kanyar után állt egy sziklákkal övezett tisztás közepén. Hatalmas volt, a kérge fehér, az oldalán pedig egy akkora sötétlő lyuk tátongott, hogy Thordar még a vállára vetett bárdjával is befért volna.

\- Biztos ez az? – kérdezte Tino.

\- Biztos. – bólintott Thordar – Bementem és egy nagy sötét folyosó van odabenn. Még a fát is körbejártam és persze nem vezet ki a fából semmilyen sötét folyosó.

Tino bólintott és követte őket egészen a fa tövéig. A vikingek egymásra néztek, hogy ki legyen az első. Gyors összebólintás után Einarra néztek, aki sóhajtott. Ő ismeri a legjobban a világokat. A szőke csatos előrelépett, egy pillanatig a fa magasan lévő ágaira nézett, aztán belépett a sötét üregbe. Utána ment Thordar, Berwald, Tino és végül Sigurdur.

Tino annyit érzékelt, hogy sokáig mennek. Vaksötétben, szinte a semmiben. Kezével nem érte el a járat falát, nem hallotta a társai lépéseit, szólni pedig nem mert. Nagyjából egy irányba próbált menni, amíg ki nem értek a napfényre.

Az illatokat figyelte meg legelőször. A levegő meleg volt, és erdőillatú. Fák és virágok illata keveredett és ért el hozzá, ami azonnal mosolygásra késztette. A sötét alagút végén egy ugyanolyan fából léptek ki, mint amibe bementek, csak ennek a kérge világosbarna volt, az ágain pedig levelek zöldelltek. Sokkal barátságosabb vidék volt az erdő a hideg hegyeknél.

Tino azonnal le is vette Berwald köpenyét magáról és felnézett a fákra. Hatalmasabbak voltak, mint otthon. Magasabbak, testesebbek, göcsörtösebbek és öregebbek. Gyökereik között késő nyári virágok nyíltak, nem messze egy mély mederben kicsiny patak csordogált, rajta szépen faragott kőhíd ívelt.

\- Ez gyönyörű. – mondta Tino mélyen beszívva a levegőt.

\- Valóban szép. – értett egyet Sigurdur – Merre tovább, Einar? Gondolom a kőhíd.

Einar biccentett és újra a kis csapatuk élére állva vezette őket át a hídon, ami után megszűnt az ösvény, így csak találomra indultak el egy irányba a fák között. Tino újra és újra körülnézett, nem tudott betelni a fák látványával. Pont ez a körbe-körbenézegetés mentette meg őket.

Tino valamit villanni látott, ami aztán feléjük tartott, elképesztő sebességgel. Tino gyorsan megfordult és Berwaldra ugrott, aki hanyatt esett a földön, a mellkasán Tinóval, de a repülő izé legalább nem találta el őket. Helyette, amikor Tino felpillantott, hogy mi volt az, felettük lebegett. _Lebegett._ Egy kard a torkuk előtt lebegett. Tino nem mert mozdulni, erősen szorította a ruhát Berwald mellkasán.

\- Mi a szösz ez? – kiáltotta Sigurdur.

Thordar megragadta a lebegő kard markolatát, de az kiszállt a kezéből és megsebezte az ujjait.

\- Ez Frey fegyvere. – mondta Einar, aki el sem mozdult a helyéről.

Tino ebből ugyan nem sokat értett, de kihasználta, hogy a kard nem felé mutat, tehát felpattant és ő is elkapta a markolatát. A kard a levegőbe repült, felemelte pár centivel a föld fölé, és Tino ekkor döntött úgy, hogy jobb lenne elengedni.

Egy hosszú, fekete hajú férfi jelent meg az erdőben, nem mesze tőlük. Fülei hegyesek voltak, kezeit tunikája ujjaiba csúsztatta.

\- Tündér! – kiáltott fel boldogan Thordar.

A férfi szeme megvillant, ezzel együtt a kard is felé mozdult.

\- Nálad van Frey lebegő kardja… - tűnődött Berwald.

\- Skirnir. – mondta Einar.

\- Úgy látom, tisztában vagytok a kilétemmel. – mondta a fekete hajú tündér – De ugyan ki kér bebocsátást Alfheimbe, a tündérek földjére?

\- Öt midgardi ember. – válaszolt Einar és előrelépett – Át akarunk adni valamit az isteneknek.

\- Melyik istennek? – kérdezte Skirnir.

\- Freya istennőnek. – mondta Sigurdur.

Skirnir elgondolkodva nézett rájuk, mindegyikük szemébe belenézett, amíg a saját zöldjei meg nem enyhültek és a kardja vissza nem repült a kezébe.

\- A tekintetek őszinte. – mondta, aztán Einarra mutatott – Egyedül benned van kétes szándék.

\- Hogy ne lenne, Freya megrontotta a kisöccsét! – szólt Thordar.

\- Freya már csak ilyen. – bólintott Skirnir – Alfheimben most csak Frey tartózkodik. Hozzá tudlak vezetni titeket.

Thordar elvigyorodott, Sigurdur kétkedve nézett a bátyjára. Tino még mindig a tündér megjelenésével volt elfoglalva. Olyan volt, mintha ragyogott volna. Nem a szemével látta ezt, csak… érezte, hogy ennek a lénynek fénye van.

\- Vezess hozzá, kérlek! – mondta végül Einar.

\- Nevetek?

Mind bemutatkoztak. Skirnir nem törődött olyan apróságokkal, hogy magáról beszéljen Tino kedvéért. Kis csapatuk élére állt és úgy vezette őket az erdőben.

\- Berwald – suttogta Tino – ő amúgy most kicsoda?

\- Skirnir. – felelte Berwald bőbeszédűen, aztán hozzátette – Egy tündér, aki Frey, a termékenység, jólét, fény és eső istenének szolgálatában áll. Az a kard, ami magától mozgott, Freyé volt hajdanán, ám egyszer Frey szerelmes lett.

\- Nem értem az összefüggést. – rázta a fejét Tino.

\- Frey egy nap szerelmes lett egy óriáslányba, aki az óriások földjén élt. Skirnirt küldte el hozzá, hogy kérje meg a nevében a lány kezét, Skirnir pedig cserébe a fegyverét és a sebes lovát kérte.

\- És sikerült összeházasodniuk?

\- Sikerült. A kard és a ló pedig Skirniré lett.

\- A legfontosabbat kihagytad. – fordult hátra Thordar – Frey Freya ikertestvére. Ő biztos elvisz minket az istennőhöz!

Tino elmosolyodott és egyre vidámabban követte a vikingeket és a tündért. Már látott egy óriást, törpéket csodás fegyvereket kovácsolni, magától mozgó kardot, tündért, és most egy istennel is találkozni fog! Eléggé felcsigázta ez a gondolat ahhoz, hogy ne bírja abbahagyni a vigyorgást.

Skirnir egy kőpalotához vezette őket. Fehér volt, és hasonlóan voltak faragva a kövei, mint a híd. Tornyai magasak voltak, elérték a fák tetejét, szélességében pedig meghaladta Tino falujának területét. Egy tölgyfakapu vezetett be az udvarra, amit Skirnir kinyittatott.

\- Legyetek üdvözölve Frey csarnokában. – biccentett a vikingeknek, ahogy beléptek a kapun.

Az udvarról nyílt egy istálló és sok kicsi szoba, nagy lépcsősorok. Egész sokan sürögtek és forogtak ezen a területen, mind tündérek. Thordar és Tino a szemüket meresztve bámulták a magas és izmos tündérférfiakat, akik hátukon íjat viseltek, és a finom, gyönyörű tündérlányokat, akiknek göndör haja a vállukra hullott és nevetgélve súgtak össze az idegenek láttán.

\- Tuti azt beszélik ki, milyen jóképű vagyok. – túrt bele a hajába Thordar vigyorogva, aztán a szeretőjére pillantott – Ne nézz így rájuk, tengerem fénye, nem tehetnek róla, hogy kinézték közülünk a legfessebbet.

\- Vagy azt találgatják, milyen ítéletet mér ránk Frey. – szúrta közbe Sigurdur – Mégiscsak a húgával… izé…

\- Ne is említsd. – forgatta a szemét Einar, mintha neki lett volna fizikai fájdalom, ha csak Freyáról hall.

Skirnir nem mosolygott. Fapofával várta, amíg befejezik a csevegést az udvaron.

\- Fáradjatok utánam. – mondta.

Felvezette őket egy nagy fehér lépcsősoron, aztán végig egy félig nyitott folyosón, aminek az egyik fele az erkély funkcióját látta el. Aztán megállt egy fehér faajtó előtt és bekopogtatott. Valaki kiszólt, hogy jöhetnek, Thordar pedig megragadta Einar karját.

\- Urak és istenek, ez Frey volt? – kérdezte fojtott, izgatott hangon.

Einar lefejtette magáról az ujjait, de válaszolni már nem volt ideje, mert Skirnir kinyitotta előttük az ajtót és biccentett, szóval mind besorjáztak utána és izgatottan pillantottak az előttük ülő istenségre.


	9. Chapter 9

Tino, ha nem tudta volna, nem gondolta volna, hogy egy isten előtt áll. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy ember, hosszú szőke haja volt, kék szemei és rövid szakálla. Homlokán ezüstpánt volt, mint ahogy néhány tündérnek is. Ha hosszan nézte őt, felfedezhetővé vált alakja körül egy hasonló ragyogás, akárcsak a tündéreknek, csak az övé sokkal halványabb volt.

Frey egy asztalnál ült a terem jobb oldalán, előtte félig kész nyilak hevertek, az asztal lapjának egy íj volt döntve. A terem a korábbi fehérséggel szemben inkább barna színekben játszott. Az oszlopok olyanok voltak, mint az élő fatörzsek, a plafon is barna volt, a padló szürke kövekkel volt kirakva, a terem végében pedig egy aranyszínű trón állt, biztosan Freyé volt.

Az isten zöld tunikában volt és világosbarna köpeny volt rácsatolva. Meglepetten pillantott fel Skirnirre és az öt belépő emberre a nyomában. Tino nem tudta elszakítani a tekintetét az istenről. Frey felállt.

\- Üdvözöllek titeket Alfheimben. – mondta nyugodt hangon, amibe Tino beleborzongott. Ugyanolyan, mint egy ember – Az, hogy Skirnir idáig elhozott titeket, azt jelenti, nem jelentetek veszélyt a tündérek világára.

\- Békés szándékkal érkeztünk. – mondta dörgő hangon Berwald.

Frey tekintete végigpásztázta őket és megállapodott Einaron, aki elfordította felőle a fejét.

\- A húgod – kezdte Einar rá sem nézve – megrontotta a kistestvérem.

\- Freya… - sóhajtott Frey és Sigurdurra nézett. Könnyű volt kitalálni, hogy ki is Einar kistestvére – De gondolom ez neked nem volt rossz élmény.

Sigurdur biccentett, Einar összeszorította a fogát és leszegte a fejét.

\- Igazán elfogadhatnád már! – súgta neki Sigurdur – Nem kéne duzzognod.

Einar figyelmen kívül hagyta. Frey elmosolyodott és Tinóra nézett, aztán Berwaldra, végül a csillogó szemű Thordarra, aki áhítattal leste minden mozdulatát.

\- Én vagyok az első isten, akit láttok… és Freyához igyekeztek, igaz? Amikor legutóbb találkoztam vele, még Asgardban volt.

Sigurdur szeme felragyogott.

\- Hosszú út áll mögöttetek. – folytatta Frey – El tudlak vinni titeket Asgardba holnap. Addig is legyetek Alfheim vendégei!

\- Köszönjük. – felelték kórusban egy meghajlás kíséretében.

Skirnir újra kinyitotta mögöttük az ajtót, jelezve, hogy ideje a távozásnak.

\- Skirnir, adj nekik szobákat! – mondta Frey, aztán odasétált Sigurdur mellé és átkarolta a vállát – Nem bánod, ha velem maradsz és mesélsz a kalandjaitokról, amik idefele estek meg?

\- Egyáltalán nem. – rázta a fejét Sigurdur és hagyta, hogy Frey elvezesse és leültesse az asztalhoz, ahol ő is ült.

A többiek kisorjáztak Skirnir előtt. Ezután a tündér intett, hogy kövessék és újabb lépcsőkön és folyosókon vezette végig őket, amíg el nem érték úticéljukat. Mindegyikük külön szobát kapott, egymás mellett. Ezután Skirnir azt mondta, nyugodtan barangoljanak a birodalomban, de Frey valószínűleg szeretné, ha visszaérnének vacsorára. Ezután elment, Tino pedig belépett a szobájába. Nem volt túl nagy, de túl kicsi sem. Egy nagy ágy állt az ablak alatt, a fal mellett díszesen faragott, világos fából készült szekrény volt. Volt még egy tál tele vízzel, mellette kancsó. Tino ledobta a zsákját a szekrény mellé, és leült az ágyra. Elégedetten sóhajtott és elmosolyodott. Ilyen kényelmes ágya még soha nem volt.

Ekkor vette észre, hogy tulajdonképpen Berwald az ajtóban áll és őt nézi.

\- Hé, Berwald – mosolygott rá – te nem is nézed meg a szobádat?

\- Látni akartam, hogy rendben vagy. – dörmögte a férfi.

\- Hát… rendben… mint mindig. – felelte Tino – Ez az első alkalom, hogy egyedül alszom, azóta, hogy elraboltál.

Berwald arca elkomorult, Tino megijedt, hogy talán rosszat mondott.

\- Nem vagyok mérges, amiért elraboltál, sőt! – mondta gyorsan – De izé… tudok vigyázni magamra.

Jó, ez talán túlzás volt, de mégiscsak egy békés, szép világban voltak, nem? Berwaldnak nem kell mindig a nyomában járnia, mintha egy védelmező farkas… vagy inkább medve lenne. Ezt Berwald is kénytelen volt belátni, mert kelletlenül bólintott és elment Tino ajtajából. A kis szőke egy kis bűntudatot érzett, hátha ezzel megbántotta a másik férfi érzéseit, de gyorsan túltette magát ezen a gondolaton. Mi baj történhetne egy ilyen csodaszép tündérpalotában?

Felállt és az ajtóhoz lépett, majd kikukkantott. Berwald Thordar oldalán sétált az elfele a folyosón, Tino pedig kilépett a szobájából, majd miután halkan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót elindult az ellenkező irányba. Leszaladt a lépcsőn, amin felmentek korábban, és csak itt lassított le és hagyta, hogy az ösztönei vezessék a folyosókon. Persze így könnyen fennállt az esélye, hogy eltéved, de nem igazán érdekelte. Lenyűgözte az épület kidolgozottsága, díszítése, és a virágai, amik mintha meg sem érezték volna a tél közeledtét. A falakon és korlátokon növények nőttek, és a palota így már a fehér, zöld és barna színekben tündökölt.

Elért egy olyan erkélyt, ami nem a belső udvarra, hanem az erdő irányába nyílt. A korláthoz lépett és rátette a tenyerét a hideg kőre. Ezután végignézett a fákon. Magasan volt, nagyjából félúton a lombkorona és a föld között.

Hirtelen egy fej jelent meg az arca előtt, Tino pedig ijedten hátraugrott. Valaki fejjel lefelé lógott előtte. Hosszú fekete haja elérte az erkély korlátját, palástja pedig még tovább lógott. Tinóra vigyorgott.

\- Keishara.

Ennyit mondott a lány, zöld szemében játékos tűz égett.

\- Parancsolsz? – kérdezett vissza meglepetten Tino, ahogy még egy lépést hátrált.

A lány felhúzta magát egy kicsit. Tino felnézett, és látta, hogy egy fölé nyúló ágról lóg lefelé. Elengedte magát és egy szaltóval az erkélyre térdelt.

\- A nevem Keishara. – ismételte meg a lány – Van kedved kijönni velem az erdőbe?

\- Hát… - kezdte Tino – nem tudom, a barátaim…

\- Ennél a palotánál is csodásabb dolgokat tudok neked mutatni, olyat, amit midgardi ember elképzelni sem tud!

\- Vacsorára vissza kell érnem. – bökte ki Tino.

\- Ez a beszéd! – vigyorgott Keishara és megragadta Tino csuklóját – Remélem jó az egyensúlyérzéked.

Tinónak nem volt ideje válaszolni. A lány szorosan fogta a csuklóját, és ahogy hátradőlt, Tinót is magával rántotta, át a korláton, le a mélységbe. Segített neki talpra érkezni, az egyik vastag ágra alattuk és volt olyan kedves, hogy megragadja a karját, mielőtt Tino lecsúszott volna a fáról.

\- Ezen van még mit javítani. – állapította meg a lány – Mindegy, csak próbálj meg követni!

Ezzel elkezdett futni, végig a faágon, amíg el nem érte a törzset. Ott aztán megragadott egy ágra akasztott tegezt és íjat, majd mindkettőt átvetette a vállán. Tino óvatosan lépkedve ment utána, nem sietett el semmit. Keishara előhúzott egy nyilat, amire egy hosszú kötelet kötött, aztán kilőtte, az egyik szomszédos fára célozva. A kötél vége a kezében maradt, és Keishara átkarolta Tino derekát.

\- Nem fog letörni? – kérdezte ijedten Tino a vékony nyílra nézve.

\- Dehogy fog, egy csomószor csináltam már ilyet!

Keishara fél kezével a kötelet, másikkal Tinót fogta, úgy ugrott le a fa vastag ágáról. A lendület sokáig elrepítette őket, de Keishara abban a pillanatban elengedte a kötelet, amikor a legközelebb voltak a földhöz. Tino zihálva borult le a földre, ahogy a lány elengedte. Keishara abban a pillanatban talpra rántotta és szaladni kezdett. Mivel Tino nem követte, hátrafordult és rávigyorgott.

\- Mi az, félsz? Nem esik bajod. Fénytündér vagyok, még ha a vadóc fajtából is… megbízhatsz bennem, visszaszállítalak Frey vacsorájára.

\- De mégis miért akartad, hogy veled jöjjek? – kérdezte Tino – Még a nevemet sem tudod…

\- Na, az igaz. Hogy szólíthatlak?

\- Tino.

\- Csodálatos. A palotában gyorsan terjednek ám a hírek, főleg, ha nem várt vendégek érkeznek a távoli Midgardból… még soha nem találkoztam emberrel. Jó ürügynek tűnt, hogy elhívjalak az erdőbe…

\- Te is csak elraboltál, mint Berwald… - sóhajtott Tino – Én sem találkoztam még tündérrel ezelőtt.

Keishara „na ne mondd" fejet vágott. Tino igazat adott neki. Ember nem gyakran mozdult ki Midgardból, a tündéreknek talán nagyobb mozgáslehetőségük volt a világok között.

\- Azért mutatsz szép dolgokat, igaz? – kérdezte óvatosan.

\- Az a Berwald – mondta gyorsan Keishara – az a férfi, akinek ugyanolyan gyűrűje van, mint neked?

\- Nem mondom, jól megnéztél minket… - motyogta Tino – ő az.

Keishara bólintott, bár Tino nem tudta, ez miért volt ilyen fontos. A lány úgy tűnt, elgondolkodott. Ez idő alatt sétált hozzá közelebb Tino.

\- Menjünk! – mondta végül a lány és újból futásnak eredt az erdőben.

Tino követte. Nem érzett fáradtságot, mintha a növények magukba szívták volna az izmainak fájdalmát. Még futni is könnyű volt, viszonylag sík terep volt az erdő, csak a gyökerekre és a nagyobb kövekre kellett ügyelnie a szőkének.

Végül elhagyták a fákat és Keishara megtorpant. Pár pillanat múlva Tino is beérte és kifújta a levegőt. Egy nagy tó volt előttük, a vize kristálytiszta volt, a napfény sok színné tört meg a felületén.

\- Ez igazán szép. – mondta Tino.

\- Ne butáskodj, ez a tó éjszaka érdekes. – vágta rá Keishara.

\- Éjszaka? De még csak dél van!

\- Talán éhes vagy?

Tino nem válaszolt azonnal.

\- Egy kicsit.

Keishara megvonta a vállát és végignézett a szőke fiú testén.

\- Nem úgy tűnsz, mint aki gyakorlott kardforgató. Viszont, a kardnak, ami az oldaladon volt az érkezésetekkor, igenis nagy ereje van.

\- Igen, ezt már más is mondta… az esküvőmre kaptam. De, mint látod, nincs nálam semmilyen fegyver ebben a pillanatban.

\- Berwaldtól. – bólintott Keishara – Árad a pengéjéből a gyengédség és az óvni akarás. A te kezedben igazán veszélyes fegyver.

Tino biccentett. Ő semmi ilyet nem vett észre, de ha már a törp és Keishara is ezt mondja, lehet benne valami.

\- Alfheimben nem túl gyakoriak a férfiak vagy a nők házasságai. – mondta Keishara – De ti szép párnak tűntök.

\- Mi… izé… nem is vagyunk. Csak érdekből mentem hozzá, hogy megmeneküljünk.

\- Pedig nekem úgy tűnik, kedveled.

\- Ez igaz is. – bólintott Tino – Ő erős és kedves és mindig gondoskodni akar rólam, figyelmes és csak különleges esetekben szólal meg…

Keishara elvigyorodott.

\- Te _tényleg_ kedveled.

Tino elvörösödött, bár azt nem lehetett megállapítani, hogy a haragtól, vagy a férfiról való beszélgetéstől.

\- Nem ismered egyikünket se, szóval nem kéne ebbe beleavatkoznod! – mondta indulatosan.

Keishara vállat vont, de nem hagyta abba a mosolygást. Intett Tinónak, és elkezdett a tó körül sétálni. Megkerülték nagyjából a feléig, akkor felmásztak egy dombra, aminek egy szirtje egy kicsit a tó fölé nyúlt. A szirten volt egy különös alakú szobor is. Szürke volt eredetileg, de már belepte a moha és a borostyán. Tino ki tudta venni az alakját: egy ülő óriás volt, aki törökülésben ült és a tóra bámult.

\- Ő valamikor élt. – kopogtatta meg Keishara az óriás térdét – De olyan hosszú ideig ült itt, hogy megkövült. Gyakran kijövök hozzá, Drotsarnak neveztem el. Fogalmam sincs miért ült itt, vagy ki volt ő, de jó abban a tudatban leülni mellé, hogy hallja, amit mondasz.

Tino ijedten nézett fel az óriásra. Nem értett egyet. Ez inkább ijesztő volt, mint megnyugtató.

\- Hallja? – kérdezte.

\- Tino, már nagyon rég meghalt! – nevetett fel Keishara – De valahogy jó érzés neki mindent elmondani, ami történt velem. – nekitámaszkodott a kőnek – Nem igaz, Drotsar? Jó barátok vagyunk. Már kitaláltam egy történetet is, hogy miért ülhetett itt. Akarod hallani?

Tino automatikusan bólintott. A történeteket mindig meg kell hallgatni.

\- Talán eltévedt az óriások földjén és Alfheimbe érkezett… ahol beleszeretett egy tündérbe, ám a tündér nem szerette őt. Drotsar mindig üldözte őt a szerelmével, de a tündér mindig menekült, és egy nap nem bírta tovább, belevetette magát a tóba és megfulladt. Azóta ülhet itt Drotsar barátom.

\- Van fantáziád. – jegyezte meg Tino – Az óriások nem gonoszok?

\- Te is nagy álmodozónak tűnsz. – biccentett Keishara – És nem, nem mind gonoszok. Némelyikük még csak nem is óriás, akkora a mérete, mint egy embernek. Vannak bölcsek és teljesen idióták, gonoszok és kedvesek egyaránt. Láttad már Frey feleségét, Gérdet? Ő is óriás, és meg sem lehet különböztetni egy embertől.

Tino nem válaszolt. Az ő szemében az óriások igenis ijesztők és gonoszok voltak. Az meg igazán furcsa volt, hogy egy tündér egy kővé vált óriással barátkozott.

\- Azt mondtad éhes vagy? – folytatta Keishara - Vadászok valamit, addig barátkozz csak Drotsarral, egy órán belül itt leszek.

A kis szőkének nem igazán tetszett az ötlet, hogy kettesben maradjon egy kővé dermedt néma óriással, de a lány már eltűnt, így mit volt mit tenni, Tino leült a szirt szélére és a tavat bámulta. Egy idő után elég furcsán érezte magát az óriás miatt, mintha bármelyik pillanatban megmozdulhatna, ő pedig nem veszi észre. Ezért inkább áttelepedett mellé, így még szemmel is tudta tartani.

Keishara tényleg egy órán belül visszatért, néhány gyümölcsöt hozott. Tino jóízűen megette őket, és ezután, mivel még mindig délután volt, fogalma sem volt, mihez kezdenek ezután, ezért felhúzta a térdeit és tovább üldögélt Drotsar mellett.

Keishara benyúlt a hóna alá és talpra állította, majd kijelentette, hogy megtanítja lőni. Tino nem mert ellenkezni, a lány vigyorgott, és halálosan komolynak tűnt. Mivel sokkal erősebb is volt nála, Tino szó nélkül követte az erdőbe, ahol Keishara a kezébe adta az íját egy nyíllal együtt.

Tino már fogott a kezében íjat. A falubeliekkel volt már vadászni és alkalomadtán még el is találta a zsákmányát. Viszont Keishara íja nehezebb volt az emberekénél, és felajzani is sokkal nagyobb erőfeszítésbe telt, de pár lövés után meglehetősen tehetségesnek bizonyult, még Keishara is elismerte.

Az íjászattal el is telt sok idejük, és mire Tino felnézett az égre, az már vörös volt a távolban. A nap már lement a távolban, csak néhány sugara világította be a tájat. Keishara és Tino visszamentek a kővé vált Drotsar mellé, a szirt szélére.

Keishara elmosolyodott és várta, hogy Tino végre lenézzen a vízre. A szőke ember így is tett. A víz olyan átlátszóan tiszta volt, mintha ott sem lett volna. A vízfelszín alatt fénylő pontok voltak, mintha ezernyi csillag hullott volna le és ragyogott volna a víz alatt tovább. Tino elkerekedett szemekkel nézte a tavat.

\- Ez a Lehullott Csillagok Tava. – mondta Keishara – Állítólag, ha az arra érdemes megfürdik benne, láthatja a jövőt.

\- Találó név. – motyogta Tino.

\- Elképeszt látvány, nem igaz? Drotsar is ebben gyönyörködhetett életében. – mondta, aztán hirtelen elhallgatott – Tino!

\- Igen? – nézett fel ijedten Tino.

\- A gyűrűd felirata ragyog!

Tino lepillantott a kezére. A gyűrűben a felirat, amit Berwaldtól kapott az esküvőn.

\- _Maradj mellettem._

\- Micsoda? – nézett fel Tino.

\- Ez van a gyűrűdbe vésve. – mondta Keishara – Tudsz egyáltalán rúnákat olvasni?

\- Tudok! – vágta rá Tino. Bár akadozva, de tényleg ment neki.

Felemelte a kezét, lehúzta az ujjáról és lassan kibetűzte a feliratot. Az volt belevésve, amit Keishara is mondott. _Maradj mellettem._ A betűk aranysárgán ragyogtak a feljövő hold fényében.

\- Miért világít? – kérdezte.

Keishara a tóra nézett.

\- Ez egy mágikus hely, valamikből kiváltja. Úgy tűnik, a gyűrűd is ilyen.

Tinót nem elégítette ki a válasz, de hallgatott. Keishara újra tóra nézett, aztán komolyan Tinóra.

\- Bele kellene menned.

\- Mi? Miért?

\- A gyűrűd fénylik. Talán te láthatnád a jövőt a vízben! – mondta izgatottan Keishara.

\- Nem tudom ez mennyire lenne jó ötlet… - lépett hátrébb Tino – A víz hideg lehet, és azt mondták az öregek a falumban, hogy nem jó ismerni a jövőt.

\- Frigg, Odin felesége is ismeri mindenkinek a sorsát, de senkinek nem köteles elmondani. – jegyezte meg Keishara.

Megragadta Tino karját és lerángatta a szirt alá, a tó szélére. Szó nélkül vetkőztetni kezdte, Tino pedig elvörösödve hátrált tőle.

\- Magam is meg tudom csinálni!

\- Tehát beleegyezel. – bólintott elégedetten Keishara és eztán hátrébb lépve figyelte Tino mozgását. Amikor a nadrágjához ért, vörösen a lányra pillantott – Elfordulok, amíg bemész a vízbe.

Tino bólintott és a tó szélére állt. A szellő hideg kardként csapott a csupasz mellkasának, de a szőke rálépett a kavicsokra, abban a reményben, hogy a víz nem lesz hideg. Tévedett, amint a lábai a vizet érintették, vissza akart futni a palotába és belebújni abba a jó kényelmes ágyikóba…

\- Bent vagy már? – kérdezte Keishara.

\- Ez nagyon hideg!

\- Nemsokára itt a tél, mit vártál? – vágott vissza Keishara – Ha nem hallok vízcsobogást, megfordulok és ellopom a ruháid! – fenyegetőzött.

Tino összeszorította az állkapcsát és térdig belegázolt a vízbe. Aztán köldökig. Végül mellkasig, a vállai még a víz fölött voltak. Hideg volt, az igaz, de Tino egy új élményként élte meg, ami egyszerre volt szörnyű és csodaszép. Libabőrös volt a hidegtől, de ugyanakkor ott fénylett körülötte az a sok lehullott csillag. Még mindig nem tudta, hol vannak tulajdonképpen, nem a talajon voltak, de nem is a víz felszínén, valahol a víz anyaga között.

Nem tudta pontosan, mi történt a következő pillanatban. A feje valahogy víz alá kerülhetett, valami megrántotta a lábát, vagy kicsúszott alóla a talaj, nem tudta biztosan. Csak a hideget érezte, és a fények táncát látta a vízben a szeme előtt.


	10. Chapter 10

_Egy fehér kereszt. Einar csatja, ami megreped, majd apró darabokra törik szét._

 _Egy gyönyörű, szőke nő, aki a kezében tartja a kezét és kedvesen mosolyog. Mellette Berwald áll._

 _Thordar összehúzza magát egészen kicsire, szemeiből könnyek folynak. Aztán zuhanni kezd a végtelen kékségben._

 _Egy másik szőke nő, aki nagyon hasonlít Freyre. Hátranéz a válla felett, a tekintete először meglepett, majd ellágyul. Megfordul és felé közeledik._

 _„Te az enyém, én a tiéd. Ő is megmondta." – ez a saját hangja._

 _Ármányos, zöld szemek, amik hamisan csillognak. Olyanok, akár egy kígyóé, nem lehet bízni bennük._

 _Sigurdur homlokán vércsík fut és a fiú dühös tekintettel mered valamire maga előtt._

 _„Tengerem fénye…" -ez Thordar, de a hangja furcsa._

* * *

A fények mintha kihunytak volna, sötétség váltotta fel a helyüket, ő pedig ijedten kapálózott Keishara karjaiban, aki a víz fölé emelte őt. Tino zihált és élénken éltek benne a látottak és a hangok, amik a semmiből jöttek.

\- Tino! – szólította meg Keishara – Nyugodj meg! Nyugalom. Ez az. Mély lélegzet, leér a lábad.

Tino még mindig levegő után kapkodott, de már nem kapálózott, úgyhogy Keishara elengedte, és hagyta, hogy a saját lábán álljon. Tino rájött, hogy fázik, és a tündér ruhában gázolt be utána a tóba. De miért? Olyan sokat volt a víz alatt? Elég értetlenül nézhetett, mert Keishara magától megválaszolta a kérdését:

\- Hallottam a csobbanást, úgyhogy megfordultam, de nem láttalak. Vártam pár percet aztán begázoltam, hogy megkeresselek. Láttál valamit?

Tino túlságosan rémült volt a beszédhez, így csak bólogatott. Amit látott és hallott, nem tűnt a legszebb jövőnek és ez nagyon ijesztő volt, ijesztőbb, mint Berwald, amikor dühös volt.

\- Mit? – kérdezte Keishara.

\- Senkinek nem vagyok köteles elmondani. – mondta vékony hangon Tino.

\- Igaz. – sóhajtott csalódottan Keishara és átkarolta a vállát – Gyere, mert meg fogsz fázni.

Keishara segített neki kikászálódni a vízből aztán felajánlotta törölközőnek a partra korábban ledobott zöld köpenyét. Tino remegése lassan megállt, és sikerült is felöltöznie. Ezután Keishara nem rohant előre a hazafelé vezető úton, végig a szőke mellett maradt, mintha attól félt volna, annyira a gondolataiba merül, hogy elkódorog és elveszik az erdőben.

Tino tényleg a gondolataiba merült. Az elméjét a félelem ülte meg, ahogy visszaemlékezett mi történt vele a tó mélyén. Thordar miért sírt és zuhant? Az a csat miért tört el? És ki lehetett az az „Ő" aki megmondta, hogy „te az enyém, én a tiéd?"

Talán nem kell mindent úgy értelmeznie, ahogy látta, vagy hallotta. Talán valami mögöttes tartalmat kell keresnie és ilyen dolgok nem is fognak történni. Igen… könnyebb ebbe a hitbe ringatnia magát. Egészen megnyugodott, mire visszaértek a palotába. Keishara felkísérte a szobájába, ahol a szekrényében talált tiszta ruhákat, majd megszabadulva a régiektől, fehér tunikában lépett ki a folyosóra, ahol a tündérlány már várt rá, mondván, nem találna el az ebédlőcsarnokba.

Később Tino igazat is adott neki, kanyargós, bonyolult úton jutottak el a csarnokba, ahol Frey, a tündérek és a vikingek vacsoráztak. Keishara hamarabb kiszúrta utóbbiakat, Tinót leültette Berwald mellé, ő pedig csak biccentett és elment a tündérek közé.

Tino elméjébe csak újra betörtek a tómélyi történések, ahogy Berwaldra nézett. A férfi kíváncsian nézte őt, és kifejezéstelen tekintettel követte végig Keishara mozgását a csarnokban.

\- Hol voltál eddig? – kérdezte Sigurdur, áthajolva Berwald tányérja fölött.

\- Öhm… egy tündér megmutatta az erdőt.

Úgy döntött, nem szól nekik a tóról, hiszen semmiben nem volt biztos, ami akkor történt. Felesleges lenne a barátaira ijeszteni ezért – nem mintha ijedősek lennének.

\- Thordar is összemelegedett néhány lánnyal. – bólintott Sigurdur – Meg kell hagyni, a tündérek szépségéről szóló mesék nem túloztak.

Szépség? Tino nem is gondolkodott el azon, hogy Keishara vajon szép-e. Így, ahogy erre gondolva ránézett, tényleg szép volt, de máshogy volt szebb, mint az emberlányok.

\- Egyél. – mondta Berwald, Tino pedig összerezzent és engedelmesen szedegetett a tányérjára mindenfélét, húst, gyümölcsöt és kenyeret is.

Ahogy belemerült a lakmározásba, fél szemét a csarnokon tartotta. Az asztalok nagyjából hatfősek voltak és mind egy irányba álltak, a csarnok végén keresztben egy magasabb asztalnál ült Frey, mellette egy nő, aki valószínűleg a felesége lehetett, és Skirnir. A többi asztalnál tündérek ültek, vagy akik nem ültek, táncoltak a csarnok másik felében. Ahogy Tino őket nézte, ráeszmélt, hogy Thordar és Einar nem ülnek velük az asztalnál, hanem a tündérek között táncolnak.

Thordar vigyorgott és együtt énekelt Einarral egy olyan dalt, amit Tino még soha nem hallott. A két férfi csak az alkarját érintette össze, úgy forogtak egymás körül, viszont Tino még az evést is abbahagyta, amikor felfigyelt egy igen különös részletre. Einar mosolygott. Nem csak énekelt és táncolt, amit ki nem nézett volna belőle, de még mosolygott is Thordarra, aki ellágyult tekintettel nézte őt.

\- Tehát tényleg így szeretik egymást. – jegyezte meg.

Sigurdurnak igen jó füle lehetett, hogy ezt meghallotta:

\- Megmondtam. Bárkinél fontosabbak egymásnak, és Thordar a második számú azon emberek közül, akik mosolygásra tudják fakasztani a bátyámat.

\- Ó, ki az első? – kérdezte Tino.

\- Természetesen én. – mondta Sigurdur – Bocsáss meg, Sve, téged mondanálak harmadiknak, de te sem mosolyogsz sokat, már ne haragudj.

\- Én szoktam. – dörmögte Berwald.

\- Csak Tino miatt. – sóhajtott Sigurdur – Ő meg mióta van velünk? Nem túl régóta. Látod, nem sok az.

Tino elmosolyodott, ahogy felnézett a férfi zord arcára. Ilyenkor tényleg nehéz volt elképzelni, hogy tud mosolyogni, egyáltalán van benne kedvesség.

Visszanézett Sigurdur bátyjára és Thordarra. Tapsoltak és dobbantottak a dobokra, aztán Thordar mindkét kezét megfogta a szeretőjének, úgy folytatták. Tino emlékezett, amikor a faluban ő is táncolt a kislányokkal a nagy tüzek körül aratás után. Na igen, Tino volt az, aki senkit nem hagyott petrezselymet árulni, akár fiatal volt, akár idős. Most valahogy nem vágyott a tündérek közé táncolni, inkább hagyta, hogy az otthoni barátaira terelődjenek a gondolatai. Vajon sokáig keresték Tinót? Keresték egyáltalán aratás után? A szomszéd kovács vajon vigyáz a házára, hogy ne rabolják ki? Esetleg már halottnak nyilvánították, értékeit szétosztották, és megsiratták az emberek?

Tino erre a gondolatra elszomorodott. Berwald ránézett a szeme sarkából, aztán lassan a fejét is felé fordította.

\- Tino?

A kis szőke összeszedte magát és felmosolygott rá.

\- Jól vagyok. – mondta, aztán még hálásan hozzátette – Köszönöm, Berwald.

Ő tényleg értékelte, hogy Berwald mennyire figyel rá. Mindig kedves volt, és törődött vele. _Én a tiéd, te az enyém._ Tino elméjébe belehasított ez a mondat és visszafordult a tányérja felé. _Maradj mellettem._ Berwald vajon személyesen neki véste ezt az üzenetet? A gyűrűs kezét az asztal alá rejtette és a továbbiakban egy kézzel próbálta gyorsan megenni a vacsoráját. Zavarta, hogy minden berwaldos dolog most tör a fejébe, amikor a férfi mellett van.

Elvörösödött, és felállt, a vacsorájának a fele még a tányérján volt. Berwald értetlenül nézett fel rá.

\- Rosszul érzed magad?

\- Csak… csak nem bírom megenni. – nyögte ki Tino. Úgy érezte, képtelen megmaradni a férfi oldalán – Azt hiszem, járok egyet.

Berwald hátratolta a székét, de Tino mögötte termett és visszanyomta a helyére.

\- Nem… igazán nem szükséges elkísérned.

\- Én is szeretnék sétálni.

\- Egész nap egy tündérlánykával kószáltál, alig láttunk téged. – jegyezte meg Sigurdur.

\- Nemsokára visszajövök, tényleg. – fogadkozott Tino.

A következő percben már a csarnok bejáratában állt, még egyszer visszanézett a táncoló Thordarra és Einarra, aztán az asztalnál ülő Berwaldékra. Majd kilépett és újra a folyosóerkélyen találta magát. Még kihallatszott ide a zene, de sokkal nyugodtabb volt, mint Tino számította.

A korláthoz lépett és először letekintett a belső udvarra, aztán fel a csillagos égre. Itt nem olyannak tűntek, mint a falujából. Alfheimben nagyobbnak tűntek és fényesebbnek, mintha csak karnyújtásnyira lennének tőle. Hasonlítottak a tóban látott fényekhez.

Megborzongott, ahogy felidézte a látomásait. Egyáltalán nem akart olyan jövőt. Inkább lenézett az udvarra, a fejét pedig a két keze közé fogta, ahogy támaszkodott. Bárcsak ne ment volna be abba a tóba! Megőrjíti ez az értetlenség és aggódás.

\- Elveszettnek tűnsz, kicsi ember.

Tino megpördült, de valamivel megnyugodott, amikor megpillantott egy barna hajú nőt aranyszínű ruhában maga előtt. Ahogy felidézte, ő ült Frey mellett az asztalnál. Keishara mit is mondott Frey feleségéről…? Tino elsápadt és hátrább lépett volna, ha nem lett volna ott a korlát. Ehelyett csak majdnem kiesett, ám a nő szerencsére elkapta a karját.

-Megijesztettelek? – mosolyodott el a nő – Ne haragudj, még be sem mutatkoztam. Gerd a nevem.

Tino fejében csak egyetlen szó száguldozott. _Óriás. Óriás, óriás, óriás…_

\- Freytől már megtudakoltam a neveteket, örülök, hogy midgardi emberek is ellátogatnak hozzánk.

Az a bizonyos midgardi ember még mindig nem tudott egy szót sem kinyögni, csak riadtan meredt az óriásnőre, aki nem volt magasabb Berwaldnál sem.

\- Úgy látom, téged nyomaszt valami. Mondd el, mi az?

Tino hevesen dobogó szíve lassan lecsillapodott. A nőnek, vagyis Gerdnek nem volt gonosz tekintete. Kedves volt és biztonságot nyújtó, egyáltalán nem tűnt félelmetesnek. Vagy csak az ellentéte volt Berwaldnak és a barátságos külső szörnyű belsőt rejtett.

\- A jövő, úrnőm. – bökte ki végül.

\- Ugyan miért, kicsi Tino? Még nem történt meg.

\- De… mi van, ha meg fog?

\- Olyan szörnyűségek történhetnek? – lépett közelebb Gerd – Eddig is megtörténhettek volna. Mégis túléltétek, akkor most miért zavarnak?

\- Akkor… akkor még nem fürödtem meg a Lehullott Csillagok Tavában. – nyögte ki Tino – Igazat szokott mutatni, úrnőm?

Gerd megérintette a vállát, amitől Tinóban szétáradt valami kellemes melegség és ez megnyugtatta. Bár az elméje lenyugodott, attól még arra gondolt, Gerd vajon miért nem válaszol azonnal.

-A jövőt csak a Nornák tudhatják biztosra, Tino. –mondta szelíden Gerd, ahogy megsimította Tino arcát.

\- Még azt sem tudom, kik ők… - motyogta a kis szőke.

\- Ők a sorsistennők, akik Yggdrasil lábánál, Urd forrásánál élnek. A legidősebb felelős a múltért, a középső a jelenért, a legfiatalabb leány pedig a jövőért. – mesélte türelmesen Gerd.

Tino bizonytalanul bólintott, a nő pedig visszahúzta a kezét és lassan hátra fordította a fejét, mintha várt volna valamit, ám semmi nem történt. Gerd visszafordult az emberhez és gyengéden elmosolyodott.

\- Élvezd a jelent! – mondta halkan, ezután lassan megfordult és visszament a csarnokba. Az ajtó kinyitásakor kihallatszott a benti mulatság hangja és Tino szíve egy kicsit felderült.

Visszafordult a belső udvar felé, majd felnézett a csillagos égre. Mosolygott és hitt Gerdnek. A viselkedése és kinézete alapján inkább volt istennő, mint óriás. Még egy pár percig nézte a csillagokat aztán megfordult és ő is bement a csarnokba.

Amint megindult Berwald és Sigurdur helye felé, észrevette, hogy tulajdonképpen Berwald már felé tart. Megálltak egymás előtt, aztán Berwald biccentett, hogy menne.

\- Fáradt vagy, Berwald? – kérdezte Tino.

\- Mondhatni.

Tino most már teljes szívéből tudott rámosolyogni.

\- De nem mindennap vagyunk tündérbálon!

\- Nekem elég volt mára a vigasságból. – mondta lassan Berwald.

Tino egy pillanatig elgondolkodva nézett a tengerkék szemekbe, aztán felcsillant a szeme és megragadta Berwald karját.

-Én tudok egy jó helyet, ahol nincsenek sokan!

\- Hol? – dörmögte Berwald.

\- Kövess!

A kis szőke maga után húzta a férjét, ki a teremből, ahol elengedte és mosolyogva felmászott egy lépcsőn, majd be még egy ajtón. Egy olyan terembe értek, ami Frey csarnoka fölött volt, és a padló egy körben ki volt vágva, ahol le lehetett látni a mulatságba, valamint a zene is felhallatszódott. A teremben ugyan félhomály volt, de rajtuk kívül senki sem volt odafent.

\- Erről honnét tudsz? – kérdezte Berwald.

\- Nos… láttam ezt a kört lentről. – paskolta meg a korlátot Tino – Sejtettem, hogy valahogy ide lehet jutni.

\- Hamar megtaláltad. – jegyezte meg.

Tino elvigyorodott és hosszan nézett Berwald szemeibe.

\- Tetszik?

\- Jobb, mint lent. – csillant meg Berwald szeme.

A férfi a korláthoz lépett és lepillantott. Láthatta Einart és Thordart, ahogy még mindig fáradhatatlanul köröznek és csillog a szemük, amikor egymásra néznek. Tino mosolyogva nézett fel rá, kezeit összekulcsolta a háta mögött és a zenét hallgatta. Berwald felé fordult pár pillanatig csak meredt a kis szőkére, aztán ellépett a korláttól aztán alkarját a válla fölé emelte. Tino meglepetten pislogott rá, aztán rájött, mit akar.

Ő is felemelte a karját és Berwaldénak támasztotta, úgy, ahogy Einaréktól látta. Berwald lassan előrelépett és Tino is így tett. Forogtak, aztán a másik irányba. Tino arca felderült, és ahogy a zene odalent felgyorsult már nem parancsolhatott a lábának, körbeugrálta Berwaldot, amíg az csak állt, akkor szállt vissza, ha Tino megragadta a kezét és táncra invitálta. Ugyan nem mosolygott, a tekintete mégis élettel teli volt, ha Tino kezét foghatta. Hamarosan már ő vette kezébe az irányítást, megforgatta Tinót és vele együtt körzött a félhomályos erkélyükön.

Amikor a dal véget ért, Tino arca vörös volt és levegő után kapkodva nézett fel Berwaldra, aki még mindig fogta a kezét és magához húzta. Nagy keze megsimogatta az arcát, majd a tenyerébe vette és csillogó szemekkel nézett rá.

Tino a másik keze megrándult a háta mögött. Berwald közelebb hajolt hozzá, a szíve hevesebben kezdett verni, tekintetébe pedig kiült a rémület. A tenyerét Berwald mellkasára tette és finoman eltolta magától. A férfi értetlen és szomorkás szemekkel nézett le rá.

\- Ne… még ne… - motyogta Tino.

Berwald megértőn bólintott, bár a tekintete teljes csalódottságot mutatott. Tino utálta, hogy csalódást kell neki okoznia, de ő még mindig nem akarta igazán ezt. Még mindig vívta a belső csatáját Berwalddal kapcsolatban, nem tudott egyik fele sem győzedelmeskedni a másik felett.

A férfi elengedte a kezét és tett egy lépést az ajtó felé. Tino leszegte a fejét, szándékosan nem nézett rá.

\- Jó éjszakát. – dörmögte Berwald.

\- Hé, Berwald… - szólt utána Tino, mire Berwald felemelte a fejét, de Tino meggondolta magát-… tulajdonképpen semmi.

\- Mondd! – dörmögte Berwald, mire Tino összerezzent, de hosszú pillanatokig nem felelt. Berwald várt, aztán az ajtó felé lépett.

\- Te az enyém, én a tiéd? – bökte ki.

Berwald hátrafordult a válla felett. A tekintete semmitmondó volt, a szokott ijesztő. Tino ereiben megfagyott tőlük a vér, nem tudta mire gondolhat Berwald, vajon jót szólt-e, vagy rosszat.

\- Valami ilyesmit jelent a szerelem.

Berwald válasza ennyi volt, ezután elment, az ajtó halkan csukódott be mögötte. Tino a korlátra dőlt és lebámult a többiek mulatságára. Legszívesebben visszament volna a szobájába, de amilyen idegesek lennének a léptei, még utolérné Berwaldot, azt pedig nem akarta. Csak nézte a lent lakmározókat és táncolókat, amíg úgy nem érezte, hogy eljött az idő, amikor visszatérhet a szobájába és gondolkozhat.


	11. Chapter 11

Másnap reggel Berwald nem úgy tűnt, mintha neheztelt volna rá. Ugyanúgy csendes volt és a közelében volt, egyedül reggelinél ült be közéjük Thordar, de arról nem a férfi tehetett. Tino éjszaka nyugtalanul aludt. Furcsa volt egyedül, és nem tudta kiverni a fejéből azt a gondolatot sem, hogy előző este Berwald majdnem megcsókolta. Tino áldotta a férfi kedvességét, és hogy milyen elfogadó vele, hiszen akárhogy nézte, az ügy kettejük között… egyszerűen nem működött. Összeházasodtak, de Tinónak nem volt választása, benne soha, még csak fel sem merült, hogy egy férfival házasodjon össze. Berwald pedig… biztos nagyon szerette őt, és Tino valószínűleg folyamatosan összetöri a szívét.

Miután megreggeliztek, összecsomagoltak és a palota előtt találkoztak Freyjel. Az isten egy szekér előtt állt, ami elé egy aranysörétű, ragyogó vadkan volt befogva, ami legalább akkora volt, mint egy ló. A kapu elé gyűlt a palota apraja-nagyja, a legtöbb tündér és Gerd is kijöttek elbúcsúzni az öt midgarditól akiket hozzájuk vezetett a sors.

Keishara átkarolta Tino vállát és megcsípte az arcát.

\- Aztán ne feledd miket tanítottam az íjászatról! – mondta.

Tino rámosolygott és megrázta a fejét.

\- Remélem jól érezted magad Alfheimben. – folytatta a lány, ahogy rávigyorgott az alacsonyabb fiúra- Azt kívánom minél előbb találkozhassatok Freyával.

\- Jó volt itt. Köszönöm, hogy megmutattad az erdőt. – mosolygott Tino.

Keishara elengedte és hátrébb lépett a többi tündér mellé. Thordar is búcsút vett újdonsült barátaitól, a folyamatot Einar szándékosan nem követte figyelemmel, pedig Sigurdur még oldalba is bökte.

Ezután mind felszálltak Frey mellé a szekérre, és elhelyezkedtek az utazáshoz. Tino nem tudta elképzelni, hogyan fognak egy vadkan húzta szekéren Asgardba jutni, viszont arról nem is álmodott, ami ezután következett. Frey elkapta a vadkan gyeplőjét és mozgásra noszogatta az aranyszínű állatot. Az néhány röffenés után elindult, először sétában, aztán amikor vágtatni kezdett, elemelkedtek a földről. Magasra repültek, magasabbra, mint a fák lombkoronája.

Berwald nem sok jót ígérő tekintettel meredt maga elé, Sigurdur a zsákját, amiben a Brisingament hordozta, magához szorította és feszült izmokkal húzódott közelebb Freyhez. Thordar elkerekedett szemekkel fogta Einar karját, miközben azt kiáltozta, hogy „repülünk, el tudjátok hinni?"

Tino erősen megmarkolta a szekér szélét és kinézett. Alfheim és az erdői egyre kisebbnek tűnt, ahogy egyre emelkedtek. Elkerekedett szemekkel nézett le, aztán Freyre, aki halálos nyugalommal hajtotta a vadkanját.

Egyszerre csak a kék ég eltűnt és olybá tűnt, a csillagok között utaznak. Sötét volt, és egyedül a vadkan és a fénylő pontok világítottak körülöttük, akárcsak a csillagok, mintha csak egy karnyújtásnyira lettek volna. A többi viking is elkerekedett szemekkel nézte a sötétben tündöklő fényességeket. Einar kinyújtotta a kezét és ujjával meg is érintett egyet. Az megrázkódott, majd apró fényszemcsékre bomlott szét.

\- Az ott már Asgard! – mutatott előre Frey.

Előre pillantottak és a semmi közepén egy lapos, lebegő szigetet láttak meg, amit egy világoskék búra takart le, rajta pedig fény szűrődött ki, az istenek fénye. Tino leesett állal bámulta, nem tudott betelni a látványával ugyanakkor a hitetlenkedését is alig tudta visszaszorítani. Mégis mi történt volna, ha Berwald nem rabolja el? Nem látott volna _semmit._

\- Heimdall valószínűleg már szólt a többieknek. – folytatta Frey – Készüljetek, nemsokára leszállunk, akkor pedig Mindenek Atyja előtt fogtok állni.

Tino nyelt egyet. Mindenek Atyjáról hallott ugyan, ő volt Odin, a főisten, de Heimdallról fogalma sem volt, ki lehet.

\- Ott lesz Thor is? – kérdezte ragyogó szemekkel Thordar.

\- Nos… izé… ő már több hónapja az óriásokat kalapálja Jötunheimben. – válaszolta Frey.

\- Mikor tér vissza? – kérdezte Thordar.

Frey felnevetett.

\- Thor mindig azt csinálja, ami először eszébe jut, nála soha nem lehet megjósolni.

\- Olyan, mint te. – bökte oldalba Einar a szeretőjét. Erre nem sértődött meg Thordar, a szemei csak még jobban ragyogtak.

\- Jötunheim hol van? – kérdezte Tino.

\- Midgard alatt, közelebb Yggdrasil lábához. – felelte Frey.

\- Heimdall pedig – kezdte Sigurdur, kitalálva Tino következő gondolatát – a Szivárványhíd, Bifröst őre. Ő mindent és mindenkit lát a kilenc világban.

Tino bólintott, aztán újra kinyitotta a száját, viszont Sigurdur megelőzte:

-A Bifröst köti össze az eget a földdel. Ezen járnak az istenek Yggdrasil gyökereihez tanácskozásra.

\- Azt hiszem kapizsgálom… - motyogta Tino. Sigurdur elégedetten bólintott.

A szekér átrepült a kék burán és beértek Asgard városa elé, amit magas márványfal vett körbe. A kapuja nyitva volt, sok-sok alak állt ott. Frey vadkanja a kapu előtti réten szállt le. Az isten leszállt a szekérről és megveregette a vadkan fejét, majd megvárta, amíg az öt viking is a földre ér, ezután elindult az istenek elé a kapuhoz. Einar követte, így Tino is óvatosan utána lépdelt. Félve tekintett fel a hatalmas istenségekre, akik ugyanolyan kíváncsian méregették őket, mint ők az isteneket. Volt köztük szőke, vörös, és feketehajú is, mindegyikük különbözött a másiktól és hiába volt különös érzéssel eltöltő aurájuk, olyanok voltak, akár az emberek.

Középről egy magas, ősz hajú, hosszú szakállú férfi lépett előre. Jobb szeme le volt takarva, hátán kék csuklyás köpeny volt. Tino oldalra pillantott Thordarra, aki megragadta Einar karját és ragyogó tekintetéből az következhetett, hogy ismerte a férfit.

Frey finoman biccentett neki.

\- Ez az öt midgardi ember kér bebocsátást Asgardba. – mondta.

\- Mi az öt midgardi ember neve? – kérdezte a férfi, hangja méltóságteljesen zengett, tiszteletet parancsoló volt.

\- Einar. – mutatkozott be habozás nélkül a csatos férfi, akinek karjába még mindig Thordar kapaszkodott.

\- Sigurdur. – folytatta a kisöccse.

\- Berwald.

\- Thordar, jóságos istenek, tényleg te vagy Mindenek Atyja, Odin? – kérdezte Thordar.

Tino annyira meglepődött, hogy még megszólalni is elfelejtett. Csak meredt a főistenre, aki csak elmosolyodott és bólintott Thordar kérdésére. Az isten barátságos tekintete most Tinóra vándorolt, aki gyorsan lesütötte a szemét és még mindig nem jutott eszébe bemutatkozni.

\- És mi a te neved, ifjú midgardi, ki más, mint a vikingek?

Tino felkapta a fejét és eldöntötte, hogy ő most legalább olyan bátornak fog mutatkozni , mint a barátai.

\- Tino! – felelte.

\- Úgy tűnik, engem már ismertek mindnyájan, de mégis illendő bemutatkoznom, Odin vagyok. – mondta, ezután kitárta feléjük a karjait – Legyetek üdvözölve Asgardban, kedves utazók.

Tinót meglepte ez a nagyfokú vendégszeretet. Eszébe jutottak az egyik falubeli öregasszony szavai:

„ _Idegen házba ne lépj, míg nem ismersz  
Minden kijárást, titkos tágast,  
Házbeliek közt haragosod lehet,  
S a vendégtörvény küszöbön nem véd."_

Ez a kétes érzés fogta el egy pillanatra, és oldalra fordította a fejét, a többiekre nézett. Thordar még mindig a rajongását élte, Einar pedig a kezét szorította, hogy viselkedjen már, Sigurdur arckifejezéséből ítélve őneki mindegy volt, mi vár rájuk, szerette volna már Freya ölelését érezni, Berwald pedig a maga zordságával nézett végig a magas falon, ami körbevette egész Asgardot.

Ahogy elhaladtak az istenek kíváncsi tekinteteinek kereszttüzében, Tino szeme elkerekedett, ahogy megpillantott egy magas istent, aki rájuk mosolygott. Zöld szemei a kígyó ármányával lángoltak, Tino pedig közelebb húzódott Berwaldhoz. Benne valami… ijesztő volt, akárcsak az óriásban Midgardon.

Egy fiatal, vöröshajú nő, aki Idunként mutatkozott be és karjában egy kőrisfa dobozt tartott, vezette őket körbe Asgardban. Berwald útközben elmondta, hogy ki is Idun: ő volt az az istennő, akinek aranyalmái, melyeket a dobozában hordott, fiatalságot adtak az isteneknek, és velük örökké élhettek. Tino bőszen bólogatott, de egyszer sem nézett a férfira. Asgard lenyűgözte, le sem bírta venni róla a tekintetét. Útjuk hatalmas házak és csarnokok közt vezetett, melyek világosbarna kőből voltak faragva és díszes faragásaikat néhol borostyán takarta. Kertjeiben ezerszínű virágok nyíltak, annak ellenére, hogy a nyár már elmúlt. Az egész birodalom ragyogott, mindent beborított az istenek fénye, minden békés volt, a madarak daloltak a fák ágain, kicsi patakok csordogáltak, felettük hatalmas fűzfák álltak. Tényleg olyan volt, mintha egy mesebeli birodalomban jártak volna – és ez valamennyire igaz is volt.

Idun megmutatott nekik mindent, ami látnivaló volt, a Bifröstöt, Heimdall isten őrhelyét, Odin csarnokát, Valhallát. Ezután megjegyezte, hogy itt tartózkodásuk nem lesz rövid idejű, ezért üres szobákhoz vezette őket, amik mind egy közös ebédlőbe nyíltak.

Sigurdur csak akkor kérdezte meg, merre van Freya, amikor Idun már indulni készült.

\- Hogy ő? Miatta tettétek meg ezt a hosszú utat, nemde? Ő éppen hazatért Vanaheimbe… talán egy hét múlva tér vissza. – válaszolt Idun.

\- Pedig hoztam neki valamit. – morogta Sigurdur.

Idun csalódottan biccentett, ezután távozott. Az öt utazó magában maradt a szállásukon.

\- Ezt nem hiszem el! – fakadt ki Sigurdur – Mikor láthatom már újra? Sokáig tartott idekutyagolni, erre kiderül, hogy nincs is itt!

\- Csak nyugalom, nyugalom! – mondta Thordar, ahogy végignyúlt az ebédlő asztalán - Asgardban vagyunk az istenek között! – kezdte el újra – Láttuk Valhallát kívülről, maga Odin fogadott minket, és a csinos Idun vezetett minket körbe, el tudjátok hinni?

Tino el tudta hinni, tekintve, hogy más vallás révén ő eddig nem sokáig foglalkozott a vikingek isteneivel. Végül is ki gondolta volna, hogy valaha ilyen kalandba keveredik?

\- Reménykedj, hogy egyszer belülről is megnézhesd Valhallát. – jegyezte meg Sigurdur.

\- Egyszer meg is fogom! – felelte Thordar – A harcban elesett bátrak kerülnek oda, nekem ott a helyem a halálom után!

\- Hacsak nem mész Freya csarnokába. – bólintott Einar – Tudod, a csaták elesetteinek felét ő kapja, felét Odin hozza Valhallába.

Thordar felült, lábát lelógatta az asztalról és magához rántotta Einart. A mágus nagyjából a mellkasáig ért, Thordar könnyen bele tudta fúrni az arcát a szőke fürtjeibe.

\- Oda megyek, ahova te, tengerem fénye.

Einar nem lökte el. Fél karral átnyúlt a szeretője válla alatt, és ahogy átölelte, megszorította Thordar vörös ingjét.

Tino csendben nézte őket, aztán Berwaldra pillantott. A férfi nem nézte Thordart és Einart, helyette az ebédlő másik bejáratát figyelte, ahol rögtön az utcára lehetett érni. Tino közelebb lépett hozzá.

\- Szeretnél sétálni?

Berwald vállat vont és ránézett. Tino elmosolyodott majd szó nélkül az ajtó felé kezdett sétálni, Berwald pedig követte. Hamarosan már Asgard utcáin sétáltak, Tino jókedvűen szívta be az istenek világának virágillatú levegőjét. Már maguk mögött hagyták a legtöbb épületet, és még mindig némán sétáltak egymás mellett. Egyiküket sem zavarta igazán.

Szomorú ének ütötte meg a fülüket, mire Tino megtorpant és körülnézett. Hamarosan meg is látta a hang forrását, egy szőke nő volt, aki magában énekelt egy patak mellett egy székben.

\- Ő Frigg. – dörmögte Berwald – A szomorú istennő. Még mindig siratja a fiát, Baldurt, akit a tulajdon vak testvére ölt meg fagyönggyel.

\- Nem ő a házasság istennője is? – kérdezte Tino – És hogy tudták megölni fagyönggyel? Az a növény olyan ártatlan…

\- Frigg is így gondolta. – biccentett Berwald – Igen, ő a házasság istennője is.

Az ének abbamaradt, Frigg istennő pedig lassan hátrafordította a fejét, aztán meglátva őket felállt, és méltóságteljesen eléjük sétált. Tino teljesen lemerevedett. Frigg nem nézett rájuk, kék szemeit végig a földön tartva kezdett beszélni:

\- Egyszer a fiam, Baldur, álmot látott, melyben a saját halála következett be. Őt mindenki szerette és senki nem akarta elveszíteni, hát időt nem sajnálva bejártam minden világot és megeskettem minden élőt és holtat, követ és folyót, betegséget és mérget, hogy nem árt a fiamnak. Csak egy dolgot hagytam ki: a fagyöngyöt, mivel ez nagyon ártatlannak tűnt, sajnálatosan azonban a másik fiam, Hödr pont ezzel találta el a testvérét. – a hangja végtelenül szomorú volt, Tino szíve is elszorult - Baldur meghalt és nem lehet visszahozni közénk.

\- Nem tudtam, hogy az istenek is meg tudnak halni. – jegyezte meg Tino.

Frigg ránézett, Tino újra ledermedt a pillantásától.

\- Élünk, majd meghalunk, nem vagyunk különbek az embereknél. Ezt a kort még mi uraljuk, azonban el fog jönni az istenek végzete, akkor pedig új korszak kezdődik. – mondta.

Tino nem felelt, Berwald is szokás szerint hallgatott. Frigg tekintete hirtelen felélénkült és elmosolyodott. Megragadta mindkettejük kezét és egymásra tette őket, majd úgy tartotta tovább, tenyérrel lefelé fordítva őket.

\- Emlékszem ám rátok. – mosolygott – Rátok, akiket igen furcsa, de igazi házasság köt össze.

\- Elnézést, amiért nem a hagyományok szerint jártunk el. – dörmögte Berwald.

Frigg fél kézzel elengedte a kezüket és mosolyogva legyintett.

\- Nekem tetszett. Tudjátok, az egészet láttam, Tino imádnivaló volt az aggódásod.

\- Akkor házasodtam először! – mentegetőzött a kis szőke. Frigg felnevetett.

\- Hát persze. Nem a hagyományok a fontosak, Berwald, hanem az, hogy tiszta szívvel szeressétek egymást, csakis akkor érvényes a házasság. Ő a tiéd, te az övé.

Tino megkövült és az arcára fagyott a mosoly. Ő a tiéd, te az övé. _Te az enyém, én a tiéd._ Nyelt egyet és Berwaldra nézett. A férfi Frigg szemeibe nézett, de felé pillantott, amikor látta, hogy Tino felé fordítja a fejét. Tino gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét és megrázta a fejét. Frigg továbbra is kedvesen mosolygott rájuk és csak hosszú percek múltán engedte el a kezüket. Ő nagyon örülhetett ennek a szokatlan frigynek.

Frigg hátrapillantott a válla felett a székére és a patakra, aminek partján énekelgetett. Biccentett Tinónak és Berwaldnak, majd visszatért oda, és bár nem ült le, nekik háttal álldogált tovább.

Tino némán visszafelé kezdett sétálni, fejében Frigg szavai visszhangzottak, hogy csak a tiszta szívű szeretettel lehet érvényes házasságot kötni. Ő valóban így szeretné Berwaldot? Eddig nem tűnt fel neki. Aztán ott van még a Lehullott Csillagok Tava is, a látottakkal… az egyik most megtörtént. Frigg volt az a szőke nő, aki a kezében tartotta a kezét. Vajon a többi is be fog következni? Tino megrémült és Berwald felé fordult. A férfi kérdőn nézett rá, Tino pedig már szólásra nyitotta a száját, ám hirtelen meggondolta magát és csak gyorsabb tempóban folytatta az útját.


	12. Chapter 12

Már a harmadik napja voltak Asgardban. Egyikük sem tudott még eléggé betelni a város látványával, és a tudattal, hogy az istenek között járnak. Thordar ugyan sokszor megjegyezte, hogy hiányolja Thort, mennyire akarja látni, Sigurdur inkább Freya után vágyódott.

Tino személy szerint élvezte az itt tartózkodásuk minden pillanatát, ha nem kellett a jóslatokra és Frigg szavaira gondolnia. Persze találkozott még a nővel és nagyon kedvesnek is bizonyult, de az első napjukon ejtett találkozásukkor Tino egy kicsit megrémült tőle.

Az istenek esténként nagy lakomára invitálták őket, ahol bebizonyosodott, hogy tényleg olyanok, akár az emberek. Szerettek mulatni, nem voltak komor kőszobrok, akik méltóságot követeltek. Természetesen voltak ilyenek is, de a legtöbbjük elengedte magát az ilyen lakomák alkalmával, énekeltek és táncoltak, valamint hordószámra itták a sört. Egyedül Odin nem vett részt ezeken a vacsorákon, ő a saját csarnokában, Valhallában töltötte az idejét a harcosai között.

Tino lassan megismerte már a legtöbb istent. Ott volt ugye Idun, Frigg és Odin, valamint meg tudta különböztetni a félkezű Tyrt, a háború istenét, az aranyhajú Sifet, Thor feleségét. Ott volt még két vöröshajú kisfiú is, akik kíváncsian ugráltak közelebb Tinóhoz, a nevük Nárfi és Váli voltak. Tino később megtudta, hogy ők annak a különös, zöldszemű istennek a fiai, akit már az érkezésükkör megjegyzett magának. Ő volt Loki, az óriás, aki Gerdhez hasonlóan emberi méretű volt. Végül ott volt Heimdall, akit Tino ugyan egyszer látott csak, megjelenése azonban beleégett az elméjébe. A tudat, hogy Heimdall mindenkit képes volt látni, egyszerre volt elképesztő és csodálatos.

Az öt ember gyakran sötétedés után indult csak haza. A sörtől mámorosan csatangoltak Asgard útjain, majd megálltak egy kőpadnál, és amíg négyen helyet foglaltak rajta, Thordarnak csak a földön jutott hely. Ezekben a percekben szokták elővenni a világmegváltó gondolataikat, vagy csak ülni csendben és belemosolyogni a sötétbe. Legalábbis Tino ezt csinálta.

\- Szerintetek mihez kezdünk, ha Freya visszajön? – kérdezte Thordar – Vele maradsz, Siggi?

\- Nem tudom… - sóhajtott Sigurdur – nem hiszem, hogy lehetne. Ő istennő, én pedig halandó vagyok.

\- De azért rendes volt tőled, hogy ennyi kockázatot vállalva eljöttél hozzá. – jegyezte meg Tino.

\- Tudják egyáltalán az istenek, hogy nálunk a Brising-nyakék?

\- Szerintem nem tudják. – mondta Einar – Nem azért engedtek be, mert tudták, hogy nálunk van, hanem mert Freyjel érkeztünk, és ő méltónak talált arra, hogy beléphessünk Asgardba, a szándékaink tiszták voltak.

\- Attól függetlenül tudhatják. – mondta Sigurdur.

\- Természetesen. – bólintott Einar.

Egy kis ideig hallgattak, majd Sigurdur törte meg a csendet, megválaszolva Thordar eredeti kérdését:

\- Nem tudom, mi lesz, ha Freya visszatér, nem tudom, mit fog mondani. Valószínűleg hazamegyünk mindannyian és a halálunkig egy istennel sem fogunk találkozni.

Thordar csalódottan sóhajtott. Tino is belátta, hogy ez így bizony valahogy nem tűnik túl szépnek. Az Asgardban maradás túl kecsegtetőnek tűnt, bár ez még csak lehetőség sem volt. Nem tudták, az istenek vajon mennyi ideig akarják vendégül látni őket.

\- Én meg akarom várni Thort. – mondta Thordar – Ő… ha Siggi Freyáért tette ezt az utat, akkor én érte.

\- Mintha neked is a szerelmed lenne. – jegyezte meg Tino mosolyogva.

\- Ő nem a szerelmem, a szerelmem ott ül melletted! – bökött Einarra a férfi – Thor az én hősöm!

\- Megmentett valaha is? – kérdezte csípősen Sigurdur.

\- Nem, de róla kaptam a nevem. Nekem ő a legnagyobb isten! – majd némi habozás után hozzátette- Mindenek Atyja után.

Tino elbóbiskolt és már azon kapta magát, hogy a feje Berwald vállára bukik. Túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy tovább tartsa a fejét, és az alkohol miatt kevésbé is foglalkozott vele. Sigurdur mellette elterpeszkedett a padon és a fejét hátradöntötte a pad támlájára. Annyira békések voltak az éjszakák Asgardban… senki nem járt az utcákon, csak a tücskök ciripeltek és a hold világított le rájuk. Berwald válla még kényelmes is volt…

Amint Tino elaludt, a feje előrebillent, és leesett Berwald ölébe. Csak egy pillanatra ébredt fel, akkor is csak annyit állapított meg, hogy szintén kényelmes helyre sikerült érkeznie, aztán már vissza is aludt. Berwald finoman simogatta a vállát, amíg el nem nyomta őt is az álom.

* * *

Reggel senki nem keltette őket, annak ellenére, hogy mind az öten a padnál éjszakáztak. Tino ébredt fel elsőként, legnagyobb rémületére Berwald ölében. Arról ugyan nem voltak emlékei, hogy került oda, de úgy érezte ezen gyorsan változtatnia kell, ezért óvatosan felült és Berwald ernyedt kezét és levette magáról. Felállt és végignézett a többieken. Thordar még a földön ült, de felkönyökölt Einar ölébe, és a fejét a hasának döntötte. Einar a testvére vállának döntötte a fejét, Sigurdur pedig hátradőlt.

Tino nyújtózkodott és azon gondolkodott, vajon hogy lehetne kezdeni egy ilyen szép reggelt. Az elmúlt éjszaka szerencsére nem volt hideg, nem érezte szükségét annak, hogy felkeltse őket. Mélyen beszívta a levegőt és a séta mellett döntött.

Még senki nem járt Asgard utcáin ilyen korán, Tino nyugodtan tudott sétálgatni, csendesen elmerengve a csarnokok szépségén és az istenek fényén, ami beborította az egész világukat. Vidám kiáltásokat és nevetést hallott meg. Elmosolyodott és követte hangokat, majd egy fűzfák övezte tisztásra ért, ahol a két vöröshajú fiúcska, Nárfi és Váli labdáztak. Kettejük közül Nárfi volt az idősebb, de a szelídebb is, Váli néha farkas módjára vetette a testvére után magát. Ő vette észre először Tinót is, ahogy az ágak közül nézte őket.

\- Hé, ember! – kiáltotta Váli – Gyere és játssz velünk!

Tino előjött és elvette Nárfitól a felé nyújtott labdát. Lepattintotta a földre és hagyta, hogy magasra szálljon, és végül Váli elkapja. Váli átdobta a labdát a testvérének, aki elkapta, ám az hirtelen a levegőbe emelkedett és a két fiúcska azonnal a fák felé kapták a tekintetüket. Az apjuk, Loki szórakozottan mozgatta a labdát a levegőben, aztán a földhöz pattintotta, az pedig messzire pattant, a gyerekek nevetve futottak utána. Loki összefonta maga előtt a karjait és türelmesen nézte Tinót, aki csak bámult rá. Loki vette vége a fáradtságot, hogy közelebb menjen hozzá.

\- Rendes gyerekek, te is úgy gondolod?

\- Igen…

Loki zöld tekintete elmerengve nézett a fiai után. Tino utálta, hogy nem tud semmit sem leolvasni a férfi arcáról, rejtélyes volt és nem bízott benne. Minden izma megfeszült, ahogy a szemei rávillantak.

\- Te nem kedvelsz engem. – mondta Loki – Vagy inkább félsz tőlem.

Tino nem válaszolt. Loki tényleg furcsa volt, és nem tudta mit kéne válaszolnia. Loki felnevetett az arcát látva.

\- Én sem bíznék senkiben elsőre. Ami azt illeti, még talán másodszorra sem. És a helyedben nem csak Midgardban vigyáznék magamra. – mondta sejtelmesen, ahogy közelebb hajolt – Mind a kilenc világnak megvan a maga veszélye.

\- Még Asgardnak is? – nyelt egyet Tino.

\- Mind a kilencnek. – ismételte Loki és elmosolyodott – Na, ne vágj ilyen rémült képet, nem azt mondtam, hogy valaki ki fog belezni! Csak figyelmeztetlek, hogy az istenek sem különbek az embereknél.

Tino hátrált egy lépést, Loki mosolyogva a vállára tette a kezét. Kellemes meleg volt.

\- Nem akartalak megijeszteni. – mondta – A minap eszembe jutott, hogy még egy szót sem váltottam veletek, pont kapóra jött, hogy összetalálkoztunk a fiúk által.

\- Igen…

Minél tovább nézett Loki szemeibe, annál inkább eltűnt belőle a hamisság, és mintha csendes törődés váltotta volna fel. Nem tűnt rossz alaknak, aki ártani akar Tinónak, és ez megnyugtatta őt. A szavait mondjuk nem igazán értette, de megnyugodott és még egy mosolyt is megeresztett az óriás felé. Gerd sem volt veszélyes óriás, ő sem az.

Nárfi és Váli visszatértek a labdával, az apjuk pedig elengedte Tino vállát, és intett a fiainak, hogy ideje indulniuk. Váli rávigyorgott, Nárfi szelíden mosolygott az emberre, mielőtt követték volna az apjukat és eltűntek a fűzfaágak között.

Tino, ezúttal még nyugodtabb szívvel indult vissza a barátaihoz, a padjukhoz. Útközben csak Idunnal találkozott, aki szokásához híven most is a kezében tartotta az aranyalmás dobozát. Amikor pedig odaért, ahol a barátait hagyta, már senkit nem talált, tehát visszament a szobáikhoz és az ebédlőjükbe. Itt már rátalált a vikingekre az asztal körül ülve. Pontosabban csak hármukra, Einar nem volt köztük.

\- Hol jártál, Tino? – kérdezte vigyorogva Thordar.

\- Játszottam Nárfival és Válival. – felelte.

\- Aranyos kölykök. – bólogatott Sigurdur, mintha a hangjában szomorúság is csilingelt volna.

\- Einar? – kérdezte Tino – Hol van?

\- A drágaságom még azelőtt eltűnt, hogy felébredtünk volna. Pont úgy, mint te. – mondta Thordar – Pedig befonhatná a hajam, annyira imádom, amikor birizgálja!

Berwald a fejét csóválta, ahogy Thordar a saját lelógó tincseit tanulmányozta. Sigurdur végigfeküdt az asztalon és ásított. Tino letelepedett a férje mellé és rámosolygott.

\- Ma mit fogunk csinálni?

* * *

Átölelte magát a karjaival és a messzeségbe bámult. Tőle pár centire Asgard vége volt, egy vékony, aranyszínű kiszögellésen állt csupán, amit nem vett körbe semmiféle korlát. A perem végén túl csak az üres kékség volt, majd, ahogy számította, Yggdrasil töve, azon túl pedig a gyökerei.

A haját fújta a szél és a szemét behunyta, amíg várakozott. Nem kellett hallania, hogy tudja, megérkezett a látogatója. Kinyitotta a szemét és megfordult. Thordar vigyorogva nézett rá egy pontból, aztán ahogy Einar megfordult, elindult felé és a karjába zárta.

\- Szervusz, tengerem fénye.

Einar nem ölelte vissza. Rezzenéstelen arccal várakozott, hogy a férfi elengedje.

\- Miért akartál itt találkozni? – kérdezte.

Most Thordar nem reagált, vagy csak nem akart válaszolni. Helyette hosszan megcsókolta Einart, ő pedig a mellkasára tette a kezét. Amikor Thordar eltávolodott, a szemében különös fények csillogtak. Einar rezzenéstelen arccal nézett fel rá.

\- Ki vagy te? – kérdezte.

Thordar elvigyorodott, de ez most nem az a pajkos vigyora volt.

\- Téged aztán nem könnyű megtéveszteni, igaz, _tengerem fénye_? Pedig biztos legalább olyan jól csókolok, mint ő.

\- Nem kellett csók ahhoz, hogy meg tudjam őt különböztetni tőled. – pillantott rá lenézően Einar – Válaszolj tehát, ki vagy?

Thordar vigyora csak még szélesebb lett, és a férfi alakja lassan átváltozott.

\- Így már ismerős vagyok?

Einar összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Mit akarsz?

\- Tudod, rá kellett jönnöm, hogy a nyavalyás kis életed többe került, mint hittem. Sajnálom, de a veled való terveim elvetésre kerültek emiatt.

Einar újra kérdőn meredt rá, karjait összefonta maga előtt. Egy ideig így bámultak egymásra, aztán Einar gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

\- Csak nem a saját életeddel fizettél értem?

\- Eltaláltad, kölyök. A mától számított második nyarat már nem élném meg, ha nem veszem vissza tőled, ami az enyém.

\- Hmpf, hogyhogy csak most tudtad meg? A nornák elfelejtették és most Odinhoz küldték az egyik hollóját? Nem gondolkodtál előre, ez a te bajod, és most ihatod a levét.

Elakadt és gyűlöletesen meredt az előtte állóra. Az kinyújtotta felé a kezét, de Einar elcsapta magától.

\- Ne merd! – sziszegte.

\- Igenis merem. – mosolygott – Én adtam neked az életed, én is veszem el.

Einar fintorgott, de ezúttal nem volt elég gyors, kikapta a hajából a csatját és gyönyörködve nézegette. Einar fújtatott, haja az arcába hullott, így kísértetiesen hasonlított Sigurdurra.

\- Add vissza, mert ha nem… - morogta.

\- Nem is tudom mit hittem arról, aki képes egy férfivel hálni… - csóválta a fejét – Igazán sajnálom Einar, de a közös kalandunk még azelőtt befejeződik, hogy elkezdődött volna.

Einar mindennél jobban gyűlölte most hajdani megmentőjét. Ahogy ott állt és szórakozottan nézegette, forgatta a kezében a csatját. Az _ő_ csatját.

\- Jó utat Hélhez.

A keze megállt és a hüvelykujjával elkezdte lenyomni a kereszt közepét. Einar térdre zuhant, aztán a szeméből minden gyűlölet, minden maradék fény kiveszett, ahogy a csat eltört az ujjai között.

* * *

 **Lokinak a mitológiában szőke, vagy vörös haja van. Thornak pedig vörös haja és vörös szakálla, bocsi Marvel.**

 **Amikor az istenek elkapják Lokit, elviszik egy barlangba, ahol ott van Nárfi, Váli és az anyjuk, Sigyn. Az istenek Válit farkassá változtatják, aki széttépi a testvérét, majd elszalad és soha többé nem látják. Lokit a saját fiának beleivel kötözik egy kőhöz (látszik, hogy mindenki mennyire szerette őt, lol) és fölé egy kígyót kötöztek, ami mindig lecseppentett a fogából némi mérget így kínozva Lokit jó sokáig. Sigurdur ismerte ezt a történetet még akkor is, ha nem történt meg (a világváge végül is előttük van, és mégis tudják ki kivel fog harcolni a végső összecsapásban Loki ellen) ezért volt egy kicsit szomorú a két gyerek miatt.**


	13. Chapter 13

Thordar valahogy mindig megérezte, ha valami nem stimmelt. Először csak körbe-körbe járkált, az okát kutatva, mert elmondása szerint nem tudta, miért van rossz érzése. Egy idő után leült egy székre és maga elé meredve gondolkodott. Furcsa volt tőle, de mégis, ő így tett, amíg fel nem csillant az értelem a szemében és azt nem mondta, ő addig nem lesz nyugodt, amíg Einar nem jön vissza hozzájuk.

Vártak pár órát, de nem tért vissza, Thordar pedig egyre meredtebben bámult maga elé, ami elég okot adott az aggódásra, normális esetben a férfi abba sem tudta hagyni a vigyorgást.

\- Én megkeresem. – állt fel végül.

\- Butaság… Einar tud magára vigyázni. Ami azt illeti, mindnyájunknál is jobban. – mondta Sigurdur.

Thordar csalódottan sóhajtott és lassan megcsóválta a fejét. Tino tudta, hogy Thordar nem nyugodhat addig, amíg a karjai közt nem tartja őt újra.

\- Mi ne segítsünk? – kérdezte.

Thordar elgondolkodva bólintott, hogy jöjjenek, de váljanak szét. Négyen Asgard négy égtája felé indultak hát, és bejárták az utcákat, keresve a barátjukat. Tino lejárta a lábait, de csak estére keveredett haza, a többiek már ott benn ültek, Thordar kivételével, aki nem sokkal Tino után futott be.

\- Én találkoztam vele. – mondta Berwald, mire Thordar arca felderült – Azt mondta, még van valami elintéznivalója, későn érkezik.

\- Ugyan mi dolga lehet az isteneknél, ahol vendégek vagyunk? – tette fel a költői kérdést Sigurdur.

Thordar megvonta a vállát.

\- Ő az én tengerem fénye, a dolgaihoz mi nem értünk.

\- Az már biztos. – értett egyet Tino, majd felállt az asztal mellől és kinyújtózott – Én mindenesetre elfáradtam. Ti maradtok? – pillantott a vikingekre. Berwald felállt, Sigurdur úgyszintén. Thordar ülve maradt, fél karját az asztalra tette és elterpeszkedett a széken.

\- Én megvárom. – mondta.

Tino bólintott, majd felmosolygott Berwaldra. A férfi óvatosan a fejére tette a kezét ezzel kívánt jó éjszakát neki. Tino kisöpörte az arcába hulló tincseket, aztán elvonult a szobájába. Nem kellett sokat készülődnie a lefekvéshez, csak megmosta az arcát, aztán átvette a hálóruháját (mégiscsak Asgardban volt, nem aludhatott a nappali ruháiban) és bedőlt az ágyába. Nem tudott azonnal elaludni. Forgolódott és nézte az egyre nyújtózó árnyakat a plafonján. Így eltelhetett pár óra, mire úgy döntött, kinéz egy kicsit. Felült, a talpát a hideg kőre tette, aztán óvatosan kinyitotta az ajtaját. Örült, hogy nem nyikorgott.

Az ebédlőbe ért, és ahogy a hold bevilágított a tetőablakon, megcsillant két szőke fejen a földön. Tino közelebb osont, és már láthatta, Thordar és Einar fekszenek a hideg kövön az oldalukon, egymás felé fordulva. Thordar fogta a szeretője kezét, homlokuk pedig összeért. Tino szívét melengette a látvány, aztán eszébe jutott, hogy őket nem fűtheti mindig a szerelem, ezért gyorsan elment és hozott nekik egy takarót, amit rájuk terített. Einar megrezzent a takaró érintésére, Thordar álmában megérezte és közelebb húzódott hozzá.

Tino még egy ideig ott állt, mosolyogva nézte őket, aztán úgy érezte, már nyugodtan el tud aludni. Ez az elmélete bizonyosságot nyert, amint magára húzta a saját takaróját.

* * *

\- Tino.

Sűrűn kezdett pislogni, hogy a látása kitisztuljon, és felismerje az ágya szélén ülő Berwaldot. Feljebb rántotta magán a takarót, bár nem mintha lett volna bármi takargatnivalója, ösztönösen tette.

\- Szép jó reggelt! – mondta immár tiszta hangon.

\- Neked is, Tino. – biccentett Berwald, majd felállt – Gyorsan öltözz fel!

Tino megvárta, amíg a férfi kimegy a szobájából, csak ezután ült az ágya szélére. Mi történhetett már megint? Elgondolkodott, hogy Berwald vajon azonnal felkeltette-e a bejövetele után. Arra jutott, hogy nem, mert az ember nem ül le csak úgy másfél percig valaki ágya szélére. Talán még Berwald sem, akkor pedig ki tudja mennyi ideje nézhette őt, miközben aludt!

Megborzongott, gyorsan magára kapkodta a ruháit, majd kiment az ebédlőbe, ahol a vikingek már várták, Einar kivételével. Ami aggasztóbb volt, hogy Thordar megint csak bámult mama elé az üres tekintetével, és valószínűleg gondolkodott.

\- Einar? – kérdezte Tino.

\- Eltűnt. Megint. – dörmögte Berwald, aztán Thordarra nézett – Azt mondja, vele aludt, de mielőtt felébredt volna, már elment.

\- Vagy még mindig el van tűnve. – mondta Thordar eltűnődve.

Tino összehúzta a szemét és kissé oldalra döntötte a fejét. Próbálta megérteni a harcos gondolatmenetét. Nem sikerült neki. A többieknek valószínűleg igen, Berwald nem vágott értetlen képet. Mondjuk ő nem is igazán szokott. Sigurdur maga elé bámult, ahogy Thordar is.

\- Hogy érted? – kérdezte végül.

\- Úgy, hogy aki tegnap éjszaka hazajött, nem Einar volt. – mondta lassan Thordar.

\- Dehogynem, ő volt, láttam. – fonta össze a mellkasán a karjait Tino.

\- Örök hálám a takaróért, ezesetben. – felelte Thordar – De az nem ő volt. Hidd el, bárkinél jobban ismerem, még Sigurdur sem ismerheti annyira, mint én. Talán a teste ugyanolyan volt, talán a tekintete is üres volt, mint szokott, de… ő nem az én Einarom volt.

\- Ennek ellenére ölelted és csókoltad. – jegyezte meg Sigurdur.

\- Minél inkább öleltem, annál inkább tűnt hamisnak. Az nem Einar volt. – biccentett Thordar, újra maga elé révedt. Gondolatai messze kalandozhattak, valahol Einar arca és puha haja között.

Tino hallgatott. Nem igazán akarta ezt elhinni, pedig Thordar még a szokottnál is merengőbb és komolyabb volt. A többiek arca is valamennyi aggodalmat tükrözött. Visszafordult Thordar felé.

\- Nem ő volt? – kérdezte óvatosan Tino – Mi van, ha tényleg így van? Hova lett akkor az igazi?

\- Ez egy igen jó kérdés, Tino. – jegyezte meg Sigurdur és Thordarra nézett.

Berwald maga elé bámult és csak egy pillanatra találkozott a tekintete a zavarodott arcú Tinóéval. Thordar ujjai lassan koppantak az asztalon. Négyük közül neki volt a legrosszabb.

\- El kell mennünk Heimdallhoz. – mondta végül – Ő mindent lát, látnia kell Einart is.

\- Már csak reménykednünk kell, hogy segít is. – mondta Sigurdur, ahogy felállt. Thordar szintén, és elindult az ajtó felé. Sigurdur megjegyzésére hátrafordult és olyan komoly tekintettel mérte végig őt, hogy Tinót kirázta a hideg.

\- Segítenie _kell._

Tino és Berwald némán követték Thordart és Einar kisöccsét. Tinónak nem volt sem kedve, sem mersze megszólítani őket ilyen kétes hangulatban. Az úton, Heimdall csarnoka felé senkivel sem találkoztak. Pár perc séta után Thordar megtorpant egy nagy, aranyozott kétszárnyú ajtó előtt. Nem volt nehéz kitalálni, hogy megérkeztek az istenhez, a Bifröst szivárványhíd végéhez. Thordar fellépett a lépcsőre és erőteljesen bekopogott volna, ám az ajtó még azelőtt kinyílt, hogy hozzáért volna.

\- Heimdall láthatott. – mormogta Berwald.

Thordar habozás nélkül lépett be a csarnokba, őt pedig a többiek követték. Tino tekintete azonnal előre szegeződött, a csarnok másik végébe, ahol nekik háttal egy fehér köpenyt viselő alak állt, fél kezét a kardján tartva. Előtte széles szivárvány kezdődött, ami lebukott a csarnok alá, Tino nem látta a végét. Maga a csarnok az arany és fehér színekben játszott: az oszlopok fehérek voltak, némelyiken borostyán futott fel, díszítésük, a rajtuk futó vonalak és indák voltak aranyból.

\- Heimdall! – szólította meg Thordar, a fejét lehajtotta tisztelete jeléül.

Heimdall hátranézett a válla felett. Tino most látta csak, hogy fél füle le volt takarva a sisakjával.

\- Thordar, csak nem a szerelmedet keresed? – kérdezte Heimdall gyengéden.

A férfi nem emelte fel a fejét, Heimdall lassan közelebb lépett.

\- Nem csak mindent látok, de a hallásom is olyan, hogy még a birka gyapjának növését is meghallom, azt hitted a te szívverésed nem árul el?

\- Kérlek… tudnom kell, merre van. – mondta Thordar.

Tino az ajtó mellett állt Berwalddal és Sigurdurral az oldalán. A remegő kezét a háta mögé rejtette, ahogy Heimdall nem válaszolt azonnal, hanem hosszan nézte az előtte álló Thordart.

\- Tudom, hol van. – mondta – De nem fog tetszeni.

\- Einar Sigurdur bátyja. Én pedig… ő az én tengerem fénye, mondd el kérlek, hol van! – most végre felemelte a fejét, a szemei könyörgők voltak – Nem számít, hogy nem tetszene, addig nem nyugodhatok, amíg nem tudom!

\- Azt hiszed, nyugodt leszel, ha megtudod? – kérdezte nyugodtan Heimdall, ám nem várt rá választ. Thordar állta az átható tekintetét, bár a keze ökölbe szorult és remegett.

Heimdall a szivárvány felé pillantott, aztán végigsimított a kardjának markolatán.

\- Einar teste – kezdte lassan és kimérten – Yggdrasil lábánál fekszik. A lelke pedig Hél birodalmában pihen.

Tino nem értette. Yggdrasil lába még megvolt neki, valahol az életfa alján, viszont Hél birodalma… nem volt benne biztos, hogy egyáltalán hallotta-e. Berwaldra nézett. A férfi kősziklává dermedt, arca megkeményedett. Sigurdur arca halálsápadt volt, a szeme hitetlenül csillogott. Thordar arcát ugyan nem látta, de biztos volt benne, hogy nem jelentenek jót Heimdall szavai. Einar szeretőjének válla meggörnyedt és a fejét újra a föld felé fordította.

\- Me- Meghalt? – dadogta Thordar – Hogyan?

Tino szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, ereiben megfagyott a vér. Meghalt? Einar meghalt? Ez nem volt lehetséges. Heimdall egyszerűen hazudott nekik.

A Bifröst őre nem válaszolt Thordarnak. Elfordult tőle és elindult vissza a szivárvány vége felé. Thordar erőszakosan elkapta a karját és visszarántotta.

\- HOGY HALHATOTT MEG? – ordította.

Heimdall nyugodtan lefejtette magáról az ujjait és a vállára tette a kezét. Nem sikerült megnyugtatnia vele a férfit, Tino, öt méterrel Thordar mögött is érezte, hogy most nagyon nem kéne senkinek sem ellenkeznie vele. Csak egy rossz mozdulat és Thordar kitörné bárkinek a nyakát.

\- AZT KÉRDEZTEM, HOGY HALHATOTT MEG?

Heimdall szeme csalódottan felvillant, de még mindig nem válaszolt. Thordar dühösen fújtatott és a fejében egyetlen kérdés kavargott: _miért?_

Ellökte magától Heimdallt és kiviharzott a csarnokból, majdnem fellökte Tinót. A kis szőke félve nézett a társa után. Thordar szemében csalódottság volt, de még annál is nagyobb düh és gyűlölet égett benne. Olybá tűnt, hogy még magát Thort is képes lett volna legyűrni egy testi küzdelemben. Tinót ez rémítette meg főképp, Thordar olyan gondtalan volt és folyton nevetett, most pedig dühös, irtózatosan dühös.

Szorítást érzett a kezén. Lenézett, észre sem vette, Berwald mikor fogta meg a kezét. A magas viking szomorú szemekkel nézett le rá.

Ezután Sigurdur, egyikük sem értette hogyan, Heimdall elé lépett és tiszta hangon megkérte, hogy ha van mód rá, hozzák vissza a bátyja testét, hogy tisztességesen eltemessék.

Majd Berwald kivezette Tinót a csarnokból, a kinti napfénybe. Tino nem értette, miért süt a nap. Zuhognia kéne az esőnek. Miért örül a nap, amikor egy meghalt közülük?

Sigurdur megállt mellettük, aztán lerogyott a lépcsőre. Most mutatkozott meg, hogy tulajdonképpen nem is olyan magabiztos, mint aminek odabent mutatta magát. A fejét a kezébe támasztotta, aztán csak bámult maga elé, a szívében pedig mardosó üresség hadakozott a szomorúsággal.

Berwald magához ölelte és Tino örült, hogy a férfi nem látja a könnyeit, amint belefúrta az arcát az ingjébe. Az ég helyett sírt ő, Berwald a haját simogatta, ő erősen megmarkolta a hátán az inget. Nem hitte, hogy Berwald sírni fog úgy, ahogy ő zokogott bele a ruhájába, szinte alig kapott levegőt.

\- Elment… - motyogta Sigurdur, ráébredve a helyzetükre – Nem fogja mondani, hogy Freya milyen egy szajha… nem fog megszidni, amiért nem öltözök fel rendesen télen… nem fog idegesíteni, amikor Thordarral falják egymást… elment…

\- Erős volt. Nagyon erős. – fűzte hozzá Berwald – Egy tisztaszívű mágus.

Tino nem szólt semmit. Nem tudott, a tüdeje nem jutott elég levegőhöz, és egyszerűen széttépte a szívét a fájdalom. Még soha nem veszített el senki hozzá közel álló személyt. Nem tudta, mi lett volna vele, ha esetleg Berwald hagyja itt. A férfi a fejére tette az állát és mozdulatlanná dermedt, csak a keze járt a hátán, ahogy simogatta.

Milyen lehet Thordarnak? Belegondolni sem mert. Talán tör-zúz valahol, kiadja a dühét, és amikor lecsillapszik, akkor kezdődik majd számára az igazi pokol, amikor el kell fogadnia a tényt, hogy a tengerének fénye kihunyt, már nem ragyog többé ezen a világon, nem világít többé neki.

A könnyei már átáztatták Berwald ingjét, és az rátapadt a férfi mellkasára. Nem tudta, mióta állhattak ott, mindenesetre úgy érezte, kimerült. A könnyei elapadtak és már csak a homlokát döntötte Berwald mellkasának és bámult le a földre. A viking nem engedte el. Egyik keze a vállán, a másik a fején volt, a füle mögött, mintha Berwald attól félt volna, hirtelen eltűnik mellőle, úgy, mint Einar, egyik napról a másikra.

\- Berwald? – suttogta.

\- Hm?

Tino hüvelykujjával megforgatta Berwald háta mögött a gyűrűjét.

\- Melletted maradok.


	14. Chapter 14

Thordart nem látták egészen addig, amíg Hermod, az istenek hírnöke vissza nem tért Asgardba, karjában egy ernyedt testtel. Tino, Berwald és Sigurdur sajnos egészében láthatták a barátjuk visszatértét. Tino egyáltalán nem örült, hogy a halott barátját látja ilyen közelségből. Arcán soha nem látott sápadtság uralkodott, inkább volt szürkés, mint fehér. Egyik lába rendellenes szögben lógott az isten karjában, és bár a szemei csukva voltak, csak a szája volt résnyire nyitva, Tinót kirázta a hideg. Einar miért nem néz rájuk? Miért nem áll lábra és öleli körbe gyógyító zöld derengés? Miért nem rántja magához Thordart és miért nem feddi meg a kisöccsét?

Hermod isten egy üres csarnokba vitte a testét, ahol Idun és Frigg megtisztították és új ruhákba öltöztették, addig senkit sem engedtek be a félhomályos terembe. Tino odakint várt, és el akart ájulni. Túl sok volt ez neki. Nem akarta végignézni a hajnalban tartandó temetést, nem, úgy érezte nem lenne rá képes. Einar a barátja volt és a tanára, ötük közül a legmegfontoltabb és legtiszteletreméltóbb. Berwald végig mellette volt és a karját dörzsölgette, mintha ezzel életkedvet tudott volna belemasszírozni. Tino tudta, hogyha magának Berwald is szomorú, nem képes őt felvidítani. Einar közelebb állt Berwaldhoz, mint hozzá. Régi játszótársa és legjobb barátja volt, a szemében talán pótolhatatlan kincsként tűnt tova. Tino elképzelni sem tudta, hogy Berwald mennyire szeretheti őt, viszont Thordar kiborulásából ítélve ő sem lenne sokkal higgadtabb. Vagy éppen csendesen sírdogálna, ha Tino hagyná végleg ott őt… Tino nem tudta melyik verzió állna fent, de nem is akarta megtudni. Nem akarta Berwaldot elveszettnek és végtelenül bánatosnak látni, ezért is tett ígéretet neki, hogy mellette marad.

Idun és Frigg kiléptek a csarnokból és biccentettek nekik. Sigurdur lehajtott fejjel, meggörnyedt háttal botorkált be a bátyjához.

\- Odin tisztességes temetést fog rendezni neki. – mondta Frigg – Mindannyian mélységesen sajnáljuk a történteket.

Idun megerősítésként bólintott, Tino kerülte a tekintetüket. Nem akart senkivel sem kapcsolatot teremteni, ha az nem egy volt közülük, az öt kalandor közül. Az istennők magukra hagyták őket, Tino Berwald karjába kapaszkodva ment be a szürke kövekből álló csarnokba. Fény nem igazán jött le hozzájuk, félhomály uralkodott odabent, ám tisztán láthatták, hogy Einar egy kőemelvényen fekszik, haját kifésülték és haja a csukott szemeibe hullt. Új könnyű páncélt adtak rá, mellkasán összetett kezeiben egy kardot fogott.

Túl nagy volt a csend. Sigurdur letérdelt mellé és megtámaszkodott a feje mellett, Tino és Berwald kissé távolabb álltak és borultak néma gyászukba. Sigurdur mélyet sóhajtott, aztán halkan dúdolni kezdett:

\- _Túl a legnagyobb hegyeken és a felkelő napon is… egy sólyom száll magányosan az égen… hallom kiáltását, magányos sikoltás ez, elvesztette társát, lelke ürességbe hullott…_

Sigurdur hangja elcsuklott és fejét a karjára hajtotta.

\- Mégis mit tettél, bátyám? – suttogta, hangján hallatszott, hogy a könnyeivel küszködik – Miért mentél el szó nélkül? Szívtelennek tűnsz sokszor, és most is, mert így hagytál itt minket, de mindig tudtuk, hogy valahol van elrejtve szív benned is…

Újból elhallgatott és a beálló csendet egy új hang törte meg, folytatta Sigurdur dalát:

\- _Senki nem tudhatja, mi van a szívemben, senki sem, soha, mit érzek…_

Tino felemelte a fejét és egy pillanatra találkozott a tekintete az árnyak közül kilépő Thordaréval. A szeme megvillant és mérhetetlen szomorúságot árasztott, de gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét és hajdani szeretőjének testére nézett, ahogy közeledett felé.

\- _Senki sem jön erre, hogy felmelegítse a sólyom belsőjét –_ énekelte Berwald, mellette Tino megdermedt _– pedig tegnap még mellette járt valaki, aki szerette, hová tűnt hát ő?_

 _\- A hideg üresség lassan elemészti, mert nem tudja senki, mi zajlik a szívében. –_ folytatta Sigurdur.

\- _Egyedül szárnyal tovább, remélve, valaki egyszer megérti magányát. –_ fejezte be Thordar, ahogy a szeretője mellé ért. Térdre zuhant, és már inkább tűnt elveszettnek és magányosnak, akár a sólyom a dalban, mint dühösnek – Egy akkora dög vagy, tengerem fénye… - motyogta.

Tino érezte, hogy Berwald a vállára hajtja a fejét és megrázkódik. Hamarosan a válla átnedvesedett, ő pedig hátranyúlt és megsimogatta Berwald szőke haját. Nem mondott semmit, nem volt szükségük szavakra, Tino amúgy sem akarta megvigasztalni, csak éreztetni akarta, hogy ott van. Berwald külsőre egy ijesztő sorozatgyilkosnak tűnt, csak aki ismerte, az tudta, hogy voltaképpen gyengéd lélek, csak nem igazán tudja mindig kifejezni magát.

Thordar szomorúan játszott Einar emelvényen szétterülő szőke fürtjeivel, mintha a szerelme csak aludna. Végigsimított a kezén is, aztán az arcára meredt sokáig, mintha egy soha meg nem jelent mosoly jeleit próbálta volna felidézni, vagy a vonásait akarta mélyen az eszébe vésni az utolsó éjszakájukon. Amint a nap első sugarai megjelennek, Einart egy csónakba rakják és vízre engedik, majd egy tüzes nyíllal felgyújtják. Ez azért volt, hogy a lelke Valhallába kerüljön, a harcosok közé, bár egyikük sem hitte igazán, hogy Hél Birodalmából, az alvilágból, ahova az ágyban meghaltak, gyilkosok, tolvajok és esküszegők otthonából felengedik Odin csarnokába.

Abban mind egyetértettek, hogy ezt az éjszakát a sötétségnek, ürességnek és a fájdalomnak szentelik. Bár csendben voltak, nem kellettek szavak a néma egyetértésekhez. Thordar arcáról leolvasható volt minden: visszaemlékezett minden együtt töltött percre, minden csókra, minden érintésre, a szemében üres tűz égett, ami egyszerre lehetett a szomorúságé és a dühé is. Sigurdur a nagy játékokat és veszekedéseket idézte fel, bár az ő arcát csak Thordar láthatta. A férfi természetesen nem rá figyelt. Berwald egy ideig csendben zokogott, aztán leült a kőemelvény lábához és némán meredt maga elé.

Tino egyedül maradt a félhomályban, belsőjét egyszerre mardosta az üresség és a magány, és igazán nem értette, hogy lehet Thordarnak még ennél is fájdalmasabb. A könnyeit már rég elsírta, csak meredt a holttestre, és a viking barátaira. Egy idő után összerogyott és a földön ülve folytatta ezt a tevékenységét.

Időközben egyre sötétedett odakint, feketeség kezdte belepni a csarnokot, ahogy a szívüket is egyre jobban sötétségbe taszította valami. Tino azzal biztatta magát, hogy csak az első éjszaka ilyen rossz, idővel könnyebb lesz… hogyne…

Aztán a sötétséget gyengéd félhomály váltotta fel, ami csak félig rejthette el érzéseiket egymás elől. Az arcuk megkövült, ugyanolyan kifejezéstelenül néztek Einarra, ahogy ő nézte volna őket a halott szemeivel. Néma kábulatukból csak az istenek érkezése szakította ki őket. A félkarú Tyr isten és Loki érkeztek a csarnokba, mire mind az öten felálltak. Egyikük sem akarta igazán elhagyni Einar oldalát, de muszáj volt, Einarnak a hajóba kellett feküdnie.

Loki mágiával felemelte a testét és kilebegtette a nyitott tetőn keresztül. A vikingek csendben követték az ugyanúgy szótlan isteneket a tengerpartra, ahol már Asgard népe várt rájuk, istenek és istennők, még maga Odin is, a parton pedig egy csónak, szalmával és ruhaanyagokkal borítva, benne Einar holttestével.

Egy isten a vízbe akarta lökni a hajót, de Thordar megállította és még utoljára letérdelt a szeretője mellé.

\- Hé, tengerem fénye – kezdte halkan – remélem tudod, hogy szeretlek. Örökké szeretni foglak, mert te voltál az, akiért nap, mint nap nevettem, akiért harcolhattam, aki értelmet adott a cselekedeteimnek… - a hangja remegni kezdett, így csak megsimította az arcát – Jó utat.

Felállt, és most már hagyta, hogy belökjék Einart a vízbe és a tenger tovasodorja. Az egyik isten felhúzta az íját és egy tüzes nyílvesszőt lőtt ki, ami eltalálta a kicsi csónakot. Csakhamar lángolni kezdett a vízen, Thordar pedig ezzel egyetemben rogyott térdre és folytak le az arcán a könnyek. Végül a földbe csapott és fájdalmasan felüvöltött.

Tino nem nézett rá. Már csak a hangjából érezte a fájdalmát. Tekintetét a csónakra szegezte, ami az előbb még oly nagy lánggal égett, most viszont egyre kisebbnek tűnt, és a fénye is lassan elenyészett a felkelő nap fényében. A dobok szóltak, és néhányan dalokat énekeltek, amiket ugyan nem értett, de úgy gondolta ezzel segítik az útját Helheimbe, az alvilágba.

Átnézett Sigurdurra, aki úgy állt a parton, akár egy kőszikla. Karjait összefonta maga előtt és a távolba bámult. Kissé felé döntötte a fejét és olyan halkan kezdett beszélni, hogy rajtuk kívül senki ne hallja:

\- Talán gyors ezt így felhozni… de Einar nem vetette volna le magát sehonnan. Nem önhibájából, figyelmetlenségből halt meg, hanem meggyilkolták.

Tino megdermedt és elhűlve nézett Sigurdurra. Ugyan nem nézett rá, de a tekintete komoly volt.

\- Valaki bűnös itt Asgardban. Van ötleted, ki lehet?

Tino a fejét rázta. Nem jutott eszébe senki és semmi. Mégis kinek lehetett indoka megölni egy egyszerű midgardi embert?

\- Értem. Ezt Thordar előtt még ne említsd. – suttogta Sigurdur – Bár amilyen komoly mostanában, előbb-utóbb rájön magától is. Vagy már rá is jött, nem idióta.

\- Ezt mikor gondoltad ki? – kérdezte fojtott hangon Tino.

\- Az éj sötét. – válaszolta Sigurdur.

Tino dermedten figyelte a csónak megmaradt égő darabjait, amik elmerültek a tenger hullámai között. Sokáig csak álltak, egészen addig, amíg fel nem jött a nap. A dobok hangja elhalt és az énekek is megszűntek, csak a víz hangja törte meg a csendet.

Az istenek lassan oszladozni kezdtek, visszatértek csarnokaikba és mindennapi teendőikhez, csak a négy midgardi ember maradt a parton és nézték a horizontot.

Thordar felemelte a fejét és kifejezéstelen szemekkel meredt arra a pontra, ahol Einar eltűnt. Gyorsan változtak a reakciói: tegnap még dühös volt, éjszaka szomorú, reggel csendes. Berwald előrelépett és a vállára tette a kezét. Thordar felnézett rá, a legmagányosabb, ugyanakkor legelszántabb szemekkel, amilyeneket Tino még soha nem látott.

\- Miért érzek olyan késztetést, hogy beússzak érte, és visszahozzam? – kérdezte.

\- Mert reménykedsz, hogyha a partra értek, feltámad. – felelte Berwald.

Thordar újra a tengerre nézett.

\- Einar erős volt, nem… nem hagyhatott csak így itt. Megtalálom, aki ezt tette vele. – a második mondatot már nyers düh fűtötte, és ezekkel a szavakkal állt fel.

Tino meglepve nézett rá, aztán a rezzenéstelen arcú Sigurdurra. Tehát tényleg ő is végiggondolta ezt, hogy lehet, hogy egyedül benne nem merült fel a gyilkosság gondolata? Ha valaki megölte őt, mégis mi oka lett volna rá? Egy egyszerű földi halandó volt…

Thordar feléjük fordult és komolyan végignézett az arcukon.

\- Segítetek megtalálni?

\- Természetesen. Bűnhődnie kell annak, aki ezt tette a bátyámmal. – bólintott Sigurdur, szemében a harag tüze égett.

Berwald is egyetértve biccentett, megszorította Thordar vállát. Tino bizonytalanul nézett Thordarrra. Nagy harcosok voltak, az igaz, és az útjukon ő is tanult néhány dolgot, de akkor is, istenek között voltak, nagyobb volt a hatalmuk és erejük, ha pedig isten végzett Einarral, semmi esélyük sincs… szíve szerint hagyta volna az egészet, csak csendesen sírdogálni tovább.

Thordar előrelépett és megragadta a vállait. Megrázta.

\- Mi van veled, Tino? Te talán nem szeretted Einart?!

\- De igen, csak… - Tino elhallgatott. Kerülte Thordar tekintetét, viszont az annál inkább rázta, és valamiért Berwald sem avatkozott most közbe. A szokottnál is ijesztőbb volt, ahogy Tinóra meredt – tényleg az istenek között kell keresgélnünk?

\- Talán nem hiszed el, hogy vannak rossz istenek is? – kérdezte villogó szemekkel Thordar, aztán hirtelen elengedte őt – Megbűvölték. Tinót valaki megbűvölte!

Tino összeráncolta a homlokát és értetlenül meredt rá, de Berwald már előtte termett és félénken nézett fel a magasabb férfire.

\- Tino, mondd el melyik istenekkel beszéltél!

\- De… - kezdte Tino – ezt meg miből gondoljátok?

\- Valaki azt a tudatot keltette benne, hogy nem kell senkire sem gyanakodnia! – gyúlt világosság Sigurdur fejében is.

\- Találkoztunk Odinnal. Heimdallal, Idunnal, Friggel, Tyrrel, igazából mindenkivel találkoztunk, a fenébe is… - szorította ökölbe a kezét Thordar – Ki volt az a kígyó, aki megbűvölte?!

Kígyó. Zöld. Zöld szemek, amik baljósan csillognak.

\- A… ő… - nyögte ki Tino, a nyelve összegabalyodott és nem tudta kimondani a nevét.

\- Ki volt az? – lökte el Berwaldot Thordar és újra megrázta a vállát.

\- Nárfi és Váli… amikor játszottunk…

\- Loki fiai? Még csak varázsolni sem tudnak!

\- Nem, nem ők…

\- Akkor ki? Mondd már a nevét! – kiáltotta Thordar.

Tino hallgatott. Nem tudta kimondani a nevét, a varázslatnak lehetett köze hozzá.

\- Nem tudom elmondani…

Berwald eltűnődve vizsgálta a kis szőke kétségbeesett arcát.

\- Loki?

Tino ránézett és finoman biccentett. Thordar elengedte és idegesen a hajába túrt.

\- Loki, mi? Tudhattuk volna… az a bajkeverő... Tino, te megbíztál benne annyira, hogy a közeledbe engedd?!

\- Nem tudhatta, mikre képes Loki. – jegyezte meg Sigurdur – Nem ismeri a róla szóló történeteket.

\- El akarta altatni a gyanúnkat… de mivel mi ismertük, csak Tino jöhetett szóba… -morogta Thordar – Loki kemény dió, de ki fogom belőle szorítani a lelket is.

Thordar elindult a város felé és köpenyét kissé felemelte. Az övére csatolva ott lógott Motet, amit eredetileg Einarral együtt a csónakba kellett volna tenni.

\- Elloptad a bátyám fegyverét! – kiáltotta Sigurdur.

\- Csak hogy ezzel ölhessem meg Lokit.

\- Nem tudod megölni. – csóválta a fejét Berwald – De abban segíthetünk, hogy megtudjuk az igazságot.

Tino, most, hogy tudatában volt Loki bűvöletének, ő is legalább annyira haragudott az istenre, mint a többiek. Követte Berwaldot és Sigurdurt, remélve, hogy választ kaphatnak a miértjeikre. Thordar volt köztük a legelszántabb. A fájdalom még mindig emésztette és őszintén szólva nem tudta, mihez fog kezdeni, amint végez Lokival. Einar nélkül… minden szürkének tűnt, nem volt a világban Einar szemének kékje, sem hajának szőke színe. Nem volt ott mellette az a csendes, kifejezéstelen brutalitás, Einar személyisége, ami azért mindig törődött vele, és nem volt a hangja sem, ami csak párszor énekelt neki, de akkor Thordar a mennyben érezte magát. Viszont most még csak a pokolban sem volt, hanem egy sokkal rosszabb helyen, Einar nélkül, az ürességben.


	15. Chapter 15

Thordart senki nem tudta megállítani, kopogás nélkül tört be Loki otthonába. Loki egy asztalnál üldögélt, vele szemben pedig a felesége foglalt helyet. A nő felhúzta a szemöldökét a négy, igen dühös midgardit látva, Loki csak mindentudón elmosolyodott.

\- Sigyn, menj ki! – utasította a feleségét.

\- Hallhatja akár ő is, milyen egy rohadt dög vagy! – mondta Thordar, megragadta Loki ingjét és felemelte a székéről.

Loki megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz.

Sigurdur arca lángvörös lett a dühtől, Berwaldé csak még jobban megkeményedett. Tino ökölbe szorította a kezét, körmei a bőrébe vájódtak. Sigurdur kirántotta Thordar övéből a bátyja lándzsáját, ami egy pillanat múlva már az rendes alakjában mutatott Loki torka felé.

\- Felismered, nem igaz? – sziszegte – Te vettel el tőlünk a gazdáját!

\- Áh, a halott mágus. – fordította kissé oldalra a fejét Loki, még mindig teljesen ártatlannak mutatva magát – Hallottam, hogy néhányan nem tudnak túllépni egy közel álló személy halálán.

\- Miért ölted meg, te mocsok? – kérdezte Thordar – És ne próbálj bűvölni, vagy fondorkodni, tudom milyen vagy!

\- Igazán? A kicsi Einar nem tudta.

Tényleg ő volt. Még be is ismerte, bár Tino nem tudta miért. Összehúzott szemmel figyelt, hátha valamire készül. Berwald is csendes haraggal meredt rá, ugrásra készen.

\- Mit tettél vele? – kérdezte Thordar – Kérdeztem valamit. MIT TETTÉL AZ ÉN EINAROMMAL?

Loki vállat vont. A felesége időközben kiment a házból, valószínűleg tudta, milyen a férje, talán nem akart belekeveredni az emberek ügyébe.

\- Mit is, mit is… ahogy fogalmaztál, egy akkora mocsok rohadt dög voltam és megöltem.

\- De miért? – kérdezte Thordar.

\- Beszélj, Loki, vagy átvágom a torkod! – fenyegette Sigurdur.

\- Mintha azzal meg tudnál ölni…

\- Nem csapsz be, ezt a lándzsát a törpök készítették, még veled is végezne! – vágta rá Sigurdur.

Loki arca nem árult el semmit, Tino viszont érezte, hogy most sarokba szorították. Az isten elmosolyodott és megpróbálta lefejteni magáról Thordar ujjait. Nem sikerült. Sóhajtott, és belenézett Thordar szemeibe. A férfi kék szemei tele voltak visszafojtott indulattal, bármikor előtörhetett volna. Loki végre engedett.

\- Történt egyszer, hogy Midgardban akadt dolgom. – kezdte mesélni – És kivel találkoztam odalent? Egy kisfiúval, aki túl messzire csatangolt a falujától és megmarta egy mérgeskígyó.

\- Einar volt? – dörmögte Berwald.

\- Ő bizony – mosolyodott el Loki – a lába vérzett a kígyó harapásától és a földön húzta magát a karjaival, mert járni sem bírt. Egy idő után feladta, egy sziklának dőlt és pihent. Ekkor látta meg őt a nagyrabecsült és hatalmas Loki, aki nem csak a fájdalmas arcot vágó kiskölyköt látta meg benne, hanem valami mást is, sötétséget, erőt, és vezető szellemet. A jóságos Lokinak a szíve most először akart segíteni egy emberen, ezért felkereste az Yggdrasil lábánál élő Nornákat és megkérte Skuldot, az elkerülhetetlen jövő fonalának szövőjét, hogy hadd éljen tovább a kisfiú. Loki és Skuld is tudta, hogy a kicsi Einar élete a kígyó mérgével ért volna véget.

\- És tényleg a kígyó mérgével ért véget. – vicsorgott Sigurdur Lokira.

\- Aztán mi történt?

\- A nagy Loki erőt ajándékozott a gyenge kis halandónak – folytatta Loki mosolyogva – hatalmas erőt, mégpedig egy keresztbe zárva.

\- A csatjába? – ráncolta a homlokát Tino.

\- Az a kis fehér csatocska őrizte Einar törékeny életét. Ha az valami folytán megsérült volna, Einar is meghalt volna. Így viszont, mivel nem esett a kis ékszerének bántódása, megtanult az erejével bánni és nagy mágus lehetett belőle.

\- Miért végeztél hát vele? – kérdezte dühösen Thordar.

\- Megtudtam, hogy az életek hossza nincs ingyen, még egy istennek is fizetnie kell érte.

\- Gondolom valami drága dolgot vettek el tőled. – fintorgott Sigurdur.

\- Ó hogyne, Einar tőlem kapott éveket. Többet is elvettek, mint amennyit kapott, ami azt illeti. Pedig nagy terveim voltak vele, ha felnő, de így mindegyiket el kellett vetnem és inkább az időmet akartam visszaszerezni, de ezt csak úgy lehetett, ha összetöröm a csatját.

Thordar vicsorgott, Loki végig az ő szemébe nézett és mosolygott. Soha nem bánta meg a tetteit.

\- Figyelemmel követtem minden lépését, tudtam, hogy férfivel hál, és hogy elindult megkeresni a Brisingament. Tudtam, hogy a barlangba, ahol a nyakék volt, csak házasok léphettek be, ezért odaküldtem egy óriást és úgy számítottam, a kicsi Einar boldogan hozzámegy a szeretőjéhez.

\- Nem így lett.

\- Nem, fene se kívánt ide titeket, az istenek közé. – sóhajtott Loki – Viszont a tudat, hogy önként besétáltok az oroszlán barlangjába, elégedettséggel töltött el. Még csak ki se kellett tennem a lábam Asgardból!

\- Te szemét…

Loki újból vállat vont.

\- Azért azt ne feledd, Thordar – folytatta – hogy miattam élhetted meg azokat a csodás pillanatokat vele. Miattam eshettél szerelembe, és miattam lehettél boldog.

\- És miattad vagyok most ilyen is. – sziszegte Thordar.

\- Azt senki nem mondta, hogy nem mehetsz utána. – mosolygott Loki, aztán a következő pillanatban eltűnt Thordar kezéből, majd egy kicsi, fürge barna gyík szaladt ki az ablakon, utána pedig egy veréb szállt el az égen.

\- Ez meglógott! – kiáltotta dühösen Sigurdur és a földnek csapta Motetet, mire az összement. Thordar kivette a kezéből és visszacsúsztatta az övébe.

\- Mindent bevallott. – dörmögte Berwald – Milyen idegesítő alak.

\- Nem hiszem el, hogy tényleg ő volt… és még meri magát istennek nevezni. – mondta Tino és kinyitotta az ajtót – El kell kapnunk! – mondta elszántan – Gyertek, menjünk utána!

Berwald és Sigurdur az ajtó felé mozdult, ám Thordar még a fejét lehajtva állt az asztal előtt, háttal nekik. Tino kérdőn nézett rá, Sigurdur inkább várakozón. Egyedül Berwald értette meg a barátja érzéseit.

\- Eszedbe ne jusson. – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrően.

\- De miért ne? – kérdezett vissza Thordar – Ahelyett, hogy sírdogálok, utána is mehetnék.

Mind a hárman némán meredtek rá és nem merték feltenni azt a kérdést, ami mindannyiukban először felvetődött. Végül Tino vette először a bátorságot:

\- Meg akarod ölni magad?

Thordar komolyan ránézett. Már a tekintetéből is ki lehetett olvasni, hogy mennyire halálosan gondolja komolyan.

\- Talán. Előbb meg kell bizonyosodnom valami másról.

\- Miről? – kérdezte Sigurdur.

\- Hogy Heimdall le tud-e vinni sértetlenül Helheimbe.

\- Mégis mit keresnél elevenen Helheimben? – húzta össze a szemét Sigurdur – Már a bátyámon kívül.

Thordar egy kis ideig hallgatott.

\- Kihoznám onnan.

\- Azt hiszed, Hél csak úgy engedi? – kérdezte Sigurdur – Aki odakerül, soha nem jöhet ki onnan!

\- Vissza akarom hozni az élők közé. – mondta elszántan Thordar – Ha meg nem sikerül, legalább együtt leszünk.

Sigurdur elfintorodott, nagyon nem tetszett neki az ötlet. Tinónak sem, bár néhány dolgot nem is értett a beszélgetésből.

\- Nem engedhetjük, Thordar. – dörmögte Berwald.

\- Az én életem, azt kezdek vele, amit akarok, nem igaz? – mondta elszántan Thordar.

Tino kezdte felfogni Berwald érzéseit és Thordar elhatározását, természetesen azonnal ellenkezni akart utóbbival.

\- Einar itt hagyott minket… - mondta halkan Tino – te is olyan fájdalmat akarsz nekünk okozni?

Thordar szeme megvillant és elgondolkodva nézett Tino szomorú arcára.

\- Tök aranyos vagy, mint egy kiskutya. – mondta – De eldöntöttem, amit eldöntöttem, sajnálom, ha ezzel fájdalmat okozok.

\- Nem vall rád, hogy önként mennél az alvilágba! – szállt vitába Tino – Nem engedjük, hogy elmenj! Ha kell, a lábadra kapaszkodom és velem együtt kell menned! Mellesleg megjegyezném, hogy nem akarom, hogy leránts magaddal, csak reménykednék, hogy meggondolod magad.

Thordar közelebb lépett és megborzolta a szőke haját. Most kivételesen még Berwald sem illette csúnya pillantásokkal.

\- Rendes fiú vagy, Tino. Berwald jó feleséget választott magának.

\- Nem vagyok a felesége. – húzta fel az orrát Tino – Nincsenek melleim, ha nem vetted volna észre.

\- Hidd el, már észrevettem volna. – Thordar halványan elmosolyodott, aztán elengedte Tino fejét és tett egy lépést az ajtó felé. Berwald elé állt.

\- Először is: ne méricskéld Tinót. – mondta – Másodszor: nem engedlek Hélhez, megmondtam.

A két magas viking szavak nélkül beszélt meg valamit, hosszan meredtek egymás szemébe.

\- Én meg azt nem engedem, hogy velem gyere, vagy gyertek.

Berwald Tinóra nézett, aki elkerekedett szemekkel meredt rá. Aztán összefonta maga előtt a karjait.

\- Ha itt akartok hagyni, hát ki kell ábrándítsalak, még mindig nem ismerem teljesen a viking kultúrát, nélkületek már meghaltam volna.

Thordar felhúzta az orrát és megpróbálta kikerülni Berwaldot. Berwald újból elé lépett.

\- Nem jöttök velem. Berwald, ne kényszeríts, hogy el kelljen küzdenem magam Heimdall csarnokáig!

\- Erősebb vagyok. – dörmögte Berwald – Még ezen az ajtón se jutnál ki.

Thordar pár pillanatig újra hosszan a szemébe nézett.

\- Nem most szeretném ezt kipróbálni.

Berwald bólintott aztán összenézett Sigurdurral. A fiatal fiú összefonta maga előtt a karjait.

\- Én is szeretném visszakapni a bátyám. Talán nem annyira, hogy ekkora veszélybe sodorjam magam és talán elevenen kerüljek az alvilágba, de… kit izgat már az a sok veszély? – sóhajtott.

\- Einar most egy nagyot lekeverne neked. – mondta Thordar – És mi lesz Freyával?

\- Szégyellje magát, hogy nem jött még. A bátyám holttestét is hamarabb visszahozták, mint őt.

\- Nálad van még Brisingamen? – kérdezte Tino.

\- Állandóan.

Thordar újra megpróbálta kikerülni Berwaldot, de a férfi elkapta.

\- Egyedül nem mész sehová.

\- Így van, Thordar, a barátaid vagyunk. – bólogatott Tino.

A férfi elgondolkodva nézett bele sorban mindegyikük szemébe. Aztán sóhajtott és nem kellett gondolatolvasónak lenni ahhoz, hogy tudják, a gondolatai megint visszatértek Einarhoz.

\- Hozzátok a legszükségesebb dolgokat. Találkozunk Heimdall csarnoka előtt!

Berwald végre ellépett az ajtóból és kiengedte Thordart, aki biccentett neki, és hamarosan eltűnt az utcákon. Tinónak a fejében felvetődött a kérdés, hogy most mégis hova mehetett, de inkább nem mondta ki hangosan. Követte Berwaldot és Sigurdurt vissza a szállásukra és gyorsan összepakolta a motyóját. Természetesen nem volt sok holmija, szinte semmi a rajta lévő ruhán és az oldalán lógó fegyverén kívül. Berwaldnak és Sigginek se volt sokkal több, de azért mégis összeszedték, amijük volt és Heimdall csarnoka elé mentek, ám Thordar sehol sem volt. Tíz, majd húsz perc után sem.

\- Ez átvert minket! – kiáltott fel Sigurdur, fellépett a csarnok lépcsőjére és bedörömbölt Heimdallhoz.

Most az ajtó nem nyílt ki magától. Sigurdur arca megrándult, aztán óvatosan benyitott, majd halkan belépett. Heimdall a szivárvány végén állt, és hátrafordult az érkezésükre.

Tino körülnézett, ám odabent nem látta Thordart.

\- Merre van Thordar? – kérdezte Berwald, kitalálva a gondolatait.

\- Arra kért, vigyem Helheimbe, titeket pedig semmiképpen se engedjelek utána. – válaszolt Heimdall.

\- Heimdall, ezt te sem gondolhatod komolyan, engedj utána! – kérte Sigurdur, közelebb lépve a férfihez.

Heimdall rájuk nézett tekintete tűnődött, ahogy végignézett rajtuk. Végül vonakodva bár, de bólintott.

\- El tudlak titeket vinni Helheimbe. Csak le kell lépnetek Asgard pereméről és én elintézem, hogy megérkezzetek. Thordar őrült férfi, és őrületében ti tudjátok megállítani.

Sigurdur gondolkodás nélkül a csarnok széléhez sétált, őt pedig Berwald és Tino is követte. Asgard alatt csak az üres kékség volt, és eszeveszetten süvített a szél. Tino nem volt benne biztos, hogy le akar innen lépni.

\- Biztos, hogy ez az egyetlen út Helheimbe? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.

Heimdall bólintott és a szivárvány végéhez sétált.

\- Csak ugorjatok, a többit elintézem én. – mondta.

Sigurdur mélyet sóhajtott és a társaira nézett. Berwald biccentett neki, aztán megfogta Tino kezét. Tino valamiért most nem nyugodott meg tőle, mint a hajón a viharban. Sigurdur felnézett a kék égre, majd becsukta a szemét és lelépett a peremről. Berwald megszorította Tino kezét, Tino pedig visszaszorított, hogy indulhatnak. Azért még egyszer visszafordult és ránézett Heimdallra. A szeme most nem a megszokott szürke volt, hanem zöld, a kígyó zöldje, Loki szemei.

Már késő volt visszafordulni, Berwald magával rántotta őt is a mélységbe, Tino pedig kétségbeesetten kapálózott, nem tudta elfogadni a tényt, hogy megint becsapták őket. Ráadásul ez a hiszékenység most az életükbe kerül. Yggdrasil törzsénél lelik majd a halálukat, talán oda zuhannak, ahova Einar teste is, végtagjaik kicsavarodnak, koponyájuk betörik, és mind halottak lesznek. Sigurdurt már nem is látta. Önként léptek a saját haláluk kapujába.

Tino arcát túlságosan szabdalta a szél ahhoz, hogy beszéljen, viszont Berwald még mindig fogta a kezét és magához húzta. Szorosan a karjába zárta, Tino szemeit pedig könnyek hagyták el és vitte tova őket az ellenszél. Félt, nagyon félt. Minden másodperces zuhanással közelebb kerültek a végzetükhöz…


	16. Chapter 16

Végig szorosan csukva tartotta a szemét. Egy idő után már Berwald ölelő testét sem érezte maga körül, ám abban biztos volt, hogy még zuhannak. Aztán ez az érzés is megszűnt. Csend volt, de Tino nem merte kinyitni a szemét. Furcsa, nyomasztó, sötét érzés telepedett a szívére, és fokozatosan kezdett újra érezni. Legalábbis azt hitte, érzékel, holott semmi nem volt körülötte, az ürességben lebegett.

Végre vette a bátorságot, hogy kinyissa a szemét. Nem látott semmit. Egyáltalán semmit, csak sötétséget, és ez megrémisztette. Még a lábával sem fogott talajt, de nem zuhant, hanem csak lebegett a nagy semmi közepén.

\- Berwald? – a hangja visszhangzott körülötte, ám választ nem kapott.

Most aztán tényleg megrémült és legszívesebben sírva fakadt volna. Egyedül volt a semmi közepén és nem érzékelt semmit.

\- Valaki… Sigurdur? Thordar? …Berwald?

Tino legnagyobb félelme volt a magány. Most pedig nem tudta, mit kéne tennie, egyáltalán tennie kell-e valamit, vagy csak lebegni tovább, tudatlanul.

A sötétségből egy világos színű ajtó rajzolódott ki előtte. Nem világított, csak világos színe volt. Az kinyílt, és az ajtóból áradó sötétségből egy alak lépett ki. Hát, Tino már nem volt egyedül, de ez az alak valósággal elborzasztotta. Futni akart, ha tudta volna, merre tud elmenekülni.

Aki előtte állt, nő volt. Fekete haja volt, és sötétszürke ruhája, ami úszott körülötte a semmiben. A legrémisztőbb viszont a teste volt. Fél arca gyönyörűszép volt, sápadt bőre volt, kék szeme, és telt ajkai, viszont a másik fele az arcának olyan volt, akár egy halotté. Bőre rothadtan lógott a koponyáján, szeme vak fehéren nézett Tinóra. Ugyanígy volt a fél karjával és fél lábával is, néhol még a csontjai is kilátszódtak.

A nő kitárta a karjait és megállt biztos távolságban Tinótól, hogy az ne rémüljön teljesen halálra. Ő határozottan állt valamin, talán maga a sötétség szilárdult meg meztelen talpai alatt.

\- Te nem vagy viking. – mondta a nő, és kifejezéstelenül fürkészte tovább őt – Üdvözöllek a birodalmamban, Tino.

\- K-Ki vagy te? – dadogta Tino, a hangja még mindig visszhangként tért vissza hozzá.

A nő kissé felemelte az állát, mintha sértő lett volna ez a számára.

\- Hél vagyok, a holtak úrnője. Helheimbe érkeztél, kicsi midgardi.

\- Hél? – kérdezte Tino és riadtan meredt a nőre – Meghaltam?

Hél felé nyújtotta holt kezét, felkarján szinte csak csont volt.

\- Gyere velem, és ülj asztalomhoz. – mondta – Mert halott vagy, Tino, ahogy a szeretted is meghalt.

Tino hátrébb lebegett. Eszében sem volt halottnak lenni. Nem akart halott lenni, Berwaldot akarta, az életet és…

\- Berwald is meghalt? – kérdezte vékony hangon.

\- Veled együtt. Miért siratnád, amikor együtt lehettek a csarnokomban?

Tino most vette észre, hogy könnyezik, és könnyei aláhullanak a sötét mélységbe. De egyszerűen nem akarta elfogadni a tényt, hogy halott. Egyikük sem lehet halott! Hogy fogják visszahozni Einart? Einar biztos számít rájuk…

\- Berwald szíve majd' megszakadt, amikor megtudta, hogy te is meghaltál. – mondta Hél – Gyere velem, és vigasztald meg, hiszen itt együtt lehettek a világvégéig!

Tino bizonytalanul, de megfogta Hél halott kezét, a nő pedig lehúzta maga mellé arra a szilárd sötétségre, amin ő is állt. Ezután elengedte, és sarkon fordulva kilépett az ajtón. Tino követte.

Egy félhomályos csarnokba értek, ahol hosszú asztalok sorakoztak. Kísértetiesen sápadt alakok ültek mellettük, és jártak körülöttük. Tino tudta, hogy nem kéne félnie, de ő mégis megrémült, inkább a ténytől, hogy itt halottak vannak és ő is halott, mint a kinézetüktől.

Hél eltűnt mellőle és helyet foglalt a leghosszabb asztal végén egy nagy, díszes kőszéken. Tino lenézett a kezeire. Fehérek voltak, akár a többieknek, és ez elkeserítette, hiszen ez volt a bizonyítéka annak, hogy ő is egy Hél szolgái közül. Felemelte a fejét, lenyelte a könnyeit (fogalma sem volt, hogy tud halottként is sírni) és körülnézett Berwaldot keresve. Őt nem találta meg, viszont az egyik asztalnál meglátta Sigurdurt. Megindult felé, és csak akkor jött rá, hogy valójában nem is Sigurdur ül előtte, hanem Einar, csak mivel a hajában nem volt csat, kísértetiesen hasonlított a kisöccsére. Először Einar nem is nézett rá, nem vette észre a jelenlétét, csak egy üres pontot bámult maga előtt az asztalon.

\- Einar! – Tino megérintette a vállát, mire a férfi hátrafordult és halott szemekkel nézett végig rajta.

\- Mi a fenét keresel itt?

Tinót kirázta a hideg a hangjától. Nyelt egyet és hátrébb is lépett.

\- Mi történt veled, Tino? – kelt fel Einar – Miért vagy te is halott?

Mintha dühös lett volna rá. Tino meg is értette, biztos nem számított arra, hogy valakivel a társai közül itt találkozik… de, ha Tino találkozott vele először, a többiek hol vannak?

\- Thordar nem volt nálad? – kérdezte Tino.

Einar arca megkövült és a szemei a név említésére felcsillantak. Dühösen.

\- Mit tett Thordar, hogy el kellett volna jönnie hozzám?

Tino újból hallgatott, Einar pedig egyre feszültebben, egyre fenyegetőbben tornyosult fölé.

\- Miért vagy halott, Tino?!

A kis szőke összerezzent és nem igazán mert Einar szemébe nézni. Csak még dühösebb lesz, ha meghallja milyen ügyetlenek és hiszékenyek voltak.

\- Beszélj már!

\- Elmentünk Lokihoz… - mondta lassan Tino – és elmondta, hogy miért ölt meg téged…

Einar felszegte az állát, hallgatott. Várta, hogy Tino folytassa, bár az arcából ítélve inkább nem akart belegondolni, mit tehettek nélküle a barátai.

\- Thordar pedig a fejébe vette, hogy eljön Helheimbe, és visszavisz az élők közé…

\- Idióta. Helheimből nincs kiút, aki ide beteszi a lábát, az ki nem megy a Ragnarökig. – Tino zavaros tekintetét látva hozzátette – A világvégéig, az istenek végzetéig.

\- Azt beszéltük meg, hogy Thordarral Heimdall csarnoka előtt találkozunk, de nem jött el, mert már hamarabb elindult, hátha nem megyünk utána… aztán bementünk a csarnokba és találkoztunk Heimdallal, aki azt mondta, csak lépjünk le Asgard pereméről és épségben idehoz, de becsapott minket, Loki volt, egyenesen a végzetünkbe zuhantunk…

\- … és meghaltatok Yggdrasil tövénél. – motyogta Einar.

Tino a kezébe temette az arcát és a földre rogyott.

\- Einar… én ezt nem bírom… miért nem tudom elfogadni, hogy meghaltam? Miért nem lehetett egyszerűen csak… mindennek vége, és nem találkozni többé egymással? Még csak nem is fájt, amikor a földnek csapódtam…

\- Biztosan fájt, de csak olyan röpke pillanatig, hogy már el is felejtetted.

\- Ez nem olyan, mint a halál… a halál után nem kéne lennie _semminek_ , Einar… de ehelyett egy sötét világban élünk csak tovább…

\- Nem, Tino. Nem élünk.

Einar a vállára tette a kezét, és megszorította. Tino úgy érezte, összetöri a csontjait, pedig testének sem kellett volna lennie. Einar keze hideg volt, és nem volt jóleső érzés, hogy megérintette.

\- Hé, Tino… Sigurdur… és Berwald is… itt vannak? – kérdezte lassan.

\- Hél beszélt Berwaldról. – bólintott Tino.

Einar kinyújtotta felé a kezét aztán felhúzta őt a földről. Tino mindent látott Einar szemeiben, a csalódottságot, és fájdalmat, mintha tényleg elvesztette volna a kisöccsét. De végül is… a drága kicsi Sigurdurja halott volt, Berwalddal, a barátjával, és Thordarral, a szeretőjével együtt.

Einar végig szorította Tino alkarját és húzta maga után, így sétáltak az asztalok és szellemalakok között, a társaikat keresve. A legtöbb halott ügyet sem vetett rájuk, néhányan viszont megbámulták őket. Mindegyikük tekintete elveszett és kifejezéstelen volt.

A hajdani mágus megtorpant, Tino pedig kikukkantott a válla felett. Azonnal kiszúrta Berwaldot és a mellette álló Sigurdurt. Berwaldnak még elveszettebb tekintete volt, mint a többi léleknek Helheimben, Tinónak a szíve sajdult bele, ahogy ránézett.

Kiszakította a karját Einar szorításából és gyors léptekkel Berwald elé sétált. A férfi ránézett, aztán ahogy felismerte, a szeme elkerekedett, magához rántotta a kisebb szőkét és szorosan megölelte. Tino a kezeit Berwald vállára tette, és hagyta, hogy a férfi görnyedten a vállára hajtja a fejét. Tino mosolyogva szorította magához, az ő érintése nem volt olyan hideg, mint Einaré. Halottak voltak, hidegek voltak, de mégis, mintha egymást melegítették volna fel abban a pillanatban.

Berwald halkan sírni kezdett, Tino pedig a hátát dörzsölte és lehunyta a szemét.

\- Semmi baj, Berwald…

\- Meghaltál… - mondta Berwald.

A férfi megszorította, Tino pedig felnyögött, meglepve tapasztalta, hogy tapasztal fájdalmat. De végül is érthető volt, ha ide a bűnösök kerülnek, valahogy büntetni kell őket is.

\- Mind halottak vagyunk… - suttogta Tino.

Berwald még erősebben magához szorította, Tino tűrte és élvezte, ahogy kellemes meleg önti el a szívét.

\- Nem kellene halottnak lenned. Élned kéne. – motyogta Berwald, a könnyei megállíthatatlanul potyogtak Tino vállára.

Szent istenek, tényleg megszakadt a szíve, pedig Tino ott állt előtte és ölelte. Berwald nem ezt a sorsot szánta Tinónak, ő azt akarta, hogy boldogan _éljenek._

\- Semmi baj, Berwald, itt vagyok veled… - suttogta a férfinek Tino – itt vagyok melletted.

\- Nem tudtam rád eléggé vigyázni…

\- Nem kell folyton megvédened. – mosolygott Tino – És nem a te hibád, hogy itt vagyunk most mind.

Berwald térdre zuhant előtte és a kis szőke mellkasának döntötte a fejét.

\- Miért fáj annyira, mintha élnék? – kérdezte.

Tino nem válaszolt, csendben simogatta a férfi szőke haját és várta, hogy lecsendesedjen. Einar eközben elkerekedett szemekkel bámult a kistestvérére, egész testével azt a kérdést sugallta, hogy „miért haltál meg? Nem kéne itt lenned. Élned kellett volna helyettem is." Aztán megindult felé és szorosan magához ölelte. A szemei kifejezéstelenek voltak, Sigurdur szíve szerint minél hamarabb szabadulni akart. Megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Igazából… Thordar nincs velünk.

\- Mi? – kérdezett vissza Einar.

\- Nem láttam itt sehol. – válaszolta Sigurdur – Szerintem nincs is Helheimben.

Tino értetlenül pislogott, miközben magához szorította Berwaldot. Mi van Thordarral? Hiszen már előttük a mélységbe vetette magát, és ott volt az a jóslat is, hogy Thordar a nagy kékségben zuhan…

\- Akkor hol a fenében van az az idióta? – kérdezte Einar.

Sigurdur elgondolkodva hallgatott, Einar úgy meredt rá, mint aki még egyszer meghal, ha nem kap válaszokat. Tino továbbra is simogatta Berwald hátát és fejét, és a magas viking lassan megnyugodott. Tino letérdelt elé, így újra alacsonyabb lett nála.

\- Ne sírj, Berwald. – kérte kedves mosollyal – Ha nincs is remény, legalább együtt vagyunk.

\- Tino…

\- Semmi baj.

Berwald visszamerült a hallgatagságába, Tino pedig továbbra is kedves mosollyal megsimogatta az arcát, letörölte a maradék könnyeit. Aztán aggódva Sigurdurra és a bátyjára nézett, akik még mindig azt próbálták kisütni, hol is lehet Thordar.

\- Loki akkor is becsaphatott minket. – morogta Sigurdur – Talán Thordar tényleg várt minket Heimdall csarnokánál, csak kicsit később.

\- Ami azt jelenti… - kezdte Tino.

\- Hogy Thordar még életben van! – fejezte be Einar, ahogy felemelte a fejét.

A nagy csarnok ajtaja, amit Tino eddig észre sem vett, nagy robajjal kinyílt, egy férfi volt az, aki széttolta a két nagy ajtószárnyat és belépett. Hátára egy csatabárd volt akasztva, és neki nem volt olyan hullafehér bőre, mint a halottaknak, hanem nagyon is elevennek tűnt.

\- Szép jó estét, Hél úrnőm! – kiáltotta el magát – Jöttem visszavenni, ami hozzám tartozik!

\- Thordar… - suttogta elfúló hangon Einar, és mintha még jobban elsápadt volna, mint ahogy a bőre engedte – az idióta…

Thordar, amint belépett, az ajtók visszacsukódtak a helyükre, az elszánt viking elé pedig maga Hél, a holtak úrnője lépett. Thordar nem hátrált meg, kihúzta magát és felnézett a félig élő, félig holt nőre.

\- Bátor vagy, és becsülöm elszántságod, Thordar. – mondta Hél – Arról is hallottam, miért jöttél, apám, Loki tájékoztatott. Viszont a vesztedbe rohantál ilyen elszántan, mert aki belép a birodalmamba, az nem mehet többé ki.

\- És ha a belépő élő? – kérdezte Thordar – Baldurt* is kiengedted volna egy feltétellel!

\- Viszont a szép Baldur isten még mindig a csarnokomban van. – felelte Hél – Nem engedek ki akárkit. Te még visszafordulhatsz, Thordar, épen elengedlek, de ha még egy lépést teszel előre, örökre itt ragadsz.

Thordar hosszan az istennő szemébe, aki kíméletlenül meredt őrá. Tino és a kis csoportjuk minden egyes szót hallott, és Einar némán imádkozott azért, hogy Thordar tűnjön el innen, amíg nem késő. Ám Thordart nem lehetett imákkal megfékezni, elvigyorodott és még két lépést tett Hél felé.

\- A te döntésed volt. – bólintott Hél, ezután elment Thordar mellől, egyedül hagyva a férfit, akinek lassan önelégült vigyorából újra elszántság lett és körbenézett a csarnokban, a barátait keresve.

A halandósága és élete nem tűnt el – Tinónak ez tűnt fel – ugyanolyan elevenséggel és élő bőrrel lépkedett feléjük, mert először Sigurdurt pillantotta meg. Aztán ahogy észrevette Einart, megtorpant, és ökölbe szorította a kezét. Einar halott szemeibe szomorúság költözött, és nem értette, miért. Hát nem boldog a szeretője, hogy újra láthatja? Ő nagyon is boldog volt… furcsán boldog. A szíve hevesen zakatolt, ahogy a férfire nézett, de mégis ott bujkált benne az a szomorúság, amit a gyászuk éjszakáján érzett, hogy ez az Einar már nem élő Einar.

A hajdani mágus tétován kitárta a karjait, mire Thordar szája legörbült, és könnyek ültek ki a szemébe. Élő, vagy sem, ez az ő Einarja!

Futásnak eredt és meg sem állt a szerelméig, a karjába vetette magát, szorosan megölelte és a homlokát Einaréhoz érintette. Sírt ugyan, de arcán mosoly ült, és nem bírta elhinni, hogy ott áll előtte, ott van a karjaiban az ő szeretett mágusa.

Thordar nem várta meg, amíg a könnyei elapadtak, még azelőtt forró csókban részesítette a meglepett Einart, aki lehunyt a szemét és egyik karját Thordar nyaka köré fonta, a másikat pedig a mellkasának támasztotta.

Amikor el bírtak szakadni egymástól, Thordar gyorsan letörölte a könnyeit és a többiek felé fordult.

\- Hogyan jutottál le ide élve? – kérdezte elképedve Sigurdur.

\- Nos, vártam rátok egy ideig, de mivel nem jöttetek, megnéztem otthon vagytok-e, és visszafele összetalálkoztam Heimdallal, aki azt mondta, a ti lelketek is Helheimbe jött és akkor én…

\- Bőgtél, valld be. – mondta Einar.

\- Talán. Aztán megkérdeztem el tud-e hozni épségben ide, és le is hozott. Ti hogy tudtatok meghalni? – kérdezte, és Tino nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a hangja komoly-e, vagy úgy kérdezi, mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne.

\- Loki becsapott minket, azt mondta, te már lejöttél, és tulajdonképpen öngyilkosok lettünk! – mondta indulatosan Sigurdur.

\- De Loki…

\- Heimdall alakját vette fel. – mondta Tino.

Thordar elképedt szemekkel bólintott, aztán átölelte Einar derekát és közelebb húzta magához. Elszánt tekintettel nézett bele sorban mindegyikük szemébe.

\- Ki foglak juttatni titeket innen!

* * *

 ***Baldur volt Frigg fia, akit az istennő folyton siratott. A halála után leküldték Hélhez Hermodot, az istenek hírnökét, hogy hozza vissza valahogy Baldurt. Hél csak akkor volt hajlandó kiengedni Baldurt, ha mindenki megsiratja. Hermod vissza is ment, elmondta mindenkinek, hogy sirassák Baldurt, és mindenki siratta is, egy kivételével. Mit gondoltok, ki volt? Na, ki? Loki. Baldur nem jöhetett ki Helheimből egészen a Ragnarökig.**


	17. Chapter 17

Thordar tervében több hiba is felmerült, többek között az is, hogy terv egyáltalán nem volt. A férfi egyszem halandóként ücsörgött szeretője holt lelke mellett és nem igazán tűnt úgy, mintha törné a fejét egy szökési kísérleten. Nem, ő túlságosan el volt foglalva azzal, hogy alaposan megnézze magának Einart, megjegyezze, hogy milyen fakó a színe, de egyébként ugyanolyan, és nem egyszer tört ki újra könnyekben, hogy újra vele lehet. Sigurdur csak egyszer szólt rá,hogy még jobb lenne, ha mindannyian élnének, de mivel Thordar nem igazán foglalkozott vele, inkább hagyta, hadd örülje ki magát, aztán jussanak ki innen.

Helheimben nem lehetett érzékelni az idő múlását. Nem voltak nappalok, sem éjszakák, mindig félhomály uralkodott a vidéken, és egy léleknek amúgy sem számít, milyen napszak van, az csak az élőknek fontos. Thordar nem tűnt soha fáradtnak, vagy éhesnek, nem tűnt ki a halottak közül ilyen szempontból.

Ahogy nekiláthattak végre egy értelmes tervnek, rájöttek egy igen fontos dologra: Helheimből három úton lehet kijutni. Az egész alvilágot egy folyó vette körbe, a neve Gjöll volt, ezen pedig állt egy híd, Gjallarbrú, vagy Gjöll-híd, ezt egy óriás őrizte. Aztán volt még egy kapu, amit egy hatalmas, pokoli kutya, Garm őrzött. Végső esetben pedig meg lehetett kísérelni az átúszást a folyón.

Einar szerint a csarnok bejáratán túl terült el Helheim pusztasága, és ott kezdődne Gjöll sötét vizű, igencsak kétes folyója. Tino nem tudott úszni, ezt még megoldották volna valahogy… de a hajdani mágus szerint mérgező is lehetett, akkor pedig Thordar miatt el kell vetniük ezt az útvonalat. Nem lett volna szerencsés, ha még azelőtt életét veszti, hogy kijutnának a többiek. Akkor pedig maradt a kutya és az óriás.

-Óriással már küzdöttünk. – mondta Tino mindenre elszántan – Meg amúgy is, halottak vagyunk, mit árthat nekünk?

Sigurdur válaszként belécsípett. Tino megrándult.

\- Drága Tino, érzel fájdalmat, feltűnt? Ezzel az őrületbe lehet ám kergetni bárkit. Mármint a fájdalommal, arról nem beszélve, hogy Hél megteheti, hogy szétcincálja a lelkeinket és tényleg ürességbe hullunk.

Tino lehajtotta a fejét. Még mindig nehezen volt képes felfogni ezt az állapotot. Ezt a fél-halál szituációt, hiszen a lelke még mozgott és olyan alakja volt, akár egy embernek.

\- Garm állítólag meg van kötözve. – mondta Einar – Vele könnyebb dolgunk lenne.

\- És fegyvereket honnét szereztek? – kérdezte Thordar – Nálam van Motet, de nem hiszem, hogy az elég lesz ötünknek.

\- Ez így igaz. – biccentett Einar – De, ha kimegyünk innét, a csarnokból, találhatunk egy sírhantot, ahova minden holt ember fegyvere kerül. Hozhatnánk onnan.

\- Honnan a fenéből tudsz te ennyit a világokról? Fogadok ki se tetted a lábad a csarnokból, amióta itt vagy… - morogta Sigurdur.

Einar biccentett.

\- De amíg nálam volt a csatom, sok dolgot megtudtam, olyanokat, amiket elképzelni sem tudtok.

Sigurdur már kinyitotta a száját, hogy szóljon valamit, de Berwald megelőzte.

\- Ki lehet jutni észrevétlenül a csarnokból?

\- Ki. Amíg Helheim területén vagyunk, nem keltünk feltűnést. Csak akkor, ha harcba keveredünk a pokol kutyájával, Garmmal, minél előbb túl kell jutnunk rajta, hogy kiérjünk Helheimből.

\- Ha kijutunk… feltámadunk? – kérdezte óvatosan Tino – Nem csak a lelkünk megy tovább innen?

Einar hallgatott, Berwald elgondolkodva meredt maga elé. Tino ficeregni kezdett, és előre félt a választól.

\- Alapesetben Hél beleegyezése kéne. – morogta Thordar – Megpróbálhatok még egyszer beszélni vele. Én veletek ellentétben élve ragadtam itt, talán sikerülhet… talán felajánlhatok neki valamit…

\- Mit tudnál te felajánlani a holtak úrnőjének? – kérdezte gúnyosan Sigurdur.

Thordar széttárta a karját és vigyorra húzta a száját.

\- Jobb híján magamat.

Einar a fejét csóválta, de kivételesen nem szólt semmit.

\- Tudod merre van Garm? – kérdezte Berwald.

\- Tudom. – biccentett a volt mágus.

\- Akkor akár indulhatunk is. – mondta Berwald – Ki tudja, mennyi időt töltöttünk itt, holtan, miközben az élet folyt odakint tovább.

Einar még mindig elgondolkodva meredt maga elé, Sigurdur felállt, ahogy Berwald is, Thordar átkarolta a szeretője vállát és megdörzsölte a karját, mintha ezzel némileg fel tudta volna melegíteni a fagyos lelkét. Tino ülve maradt és egy kicsit félt és aggódott az egész miatt. Ha nem sikerül kijutniuk és Hél visszahozza őket, vajon megbüntetik őket? Szétszakítják a lelküket apró darabokra és tényleg soha nem lehetnek már együtt?

Berwald kinyújtotta felé a kezét, Tino elfogadta, és a férfi felhúzta a földről. Ha Berwald ennyire biztos benne, biztos ki tudnak jutni innen valahogy. Thordar is felpattant, türelmetlenül felrántotta Einart is. A csarnok bejárata felé indultak, aztán mielőtt kiléptek volna, még visszanéztek a holtakkal telt csarnokra. Hélt nem látták, szóval kimentek.

Most jártak először a csarnokon kívül. Illetve négyen, Thordar errefelé érkezett. Egy hegyes csúcsú hegyben volt Hél csarnoka, odakint pedig félhomály uralkodott. Nem volt Nap, sem Hold, semmiféle fényforrás, mégis rendesen végig lehetett látni a sötétszürke poros pusztaságon. Mintha csak holtak hamvai lettek volna. Ha Tino élt volna, biztosan kirázta volna a hideg. A távolban még sötétebb vízű folyó hömpölygött.

Einar balra fordult és a hegy oldalát kezdte követni, amíg el nem érkeztek egy nagy vésetes sziklához, a hegy oldalában. Tino ki tudta venni a mintázatából az emberi csontokat, halott óriások és törpék lelkét, valamint a szikla tetején Asgard néhány épületét. A halál mindenkit elér.

\- Itt van minden holt lélek fegyvere, amit vele temettek el. – mondta Einar.

\- De akkor csak a tiéd van itt! – mondta Tino, és már hiányolta is a Berwaldtól kapott kardját.

\- Amit velem temettetek, igen. – biccentett Einar – Az igazi fegyverem ott van Thordarnál, azt nekem adja, ti pedig válogathattok.

Sigurdur a hantra pillantott. Tényleg sírnak nézett ki, csak nem ember, hanem fegyverek voltak benne.

\- Most a kezünkkel kéne kikaparnunk? – kérdezte.

Thordar nem várta meg a választ, letérdelt és ásni kezdett. Berwald tétován mellé guggolt, aztán ő is eltolta a földet a hantról. Tino is csatlakozott hozzá, izgatottan várva, mik fognak feltűnni a kezeik alatt.

Amikor Sigurdur is végre eldöntötte, hogy segít nekik, pont az ő kezét vágta meg először egy kard pengéje. Persze nem vérzett, csak fájt, Sigurdur felszisszent és arra intette a többieket, hogy legyenek óvatosak. Nagy figyelemmel lesöpörték a fegyverekről a földet. Nem csak hat darab volt, amit láttak. Fegyverek százai, ezrei feküdtek egymás alatt, méterekkel a föld alatt.

Thordar nagy örömére talált egy bárdot, ami hasonló volt a sajátjához (mert arra nem gondolt Asgardban, hogy a sajátját hozza), a többiek pedig kiválasztottak maguknak egy-egy szimpatikus kardot. Aztán Tino leguggolt és elkezdte visszahantolni a földet a vikingek nagy elképedésére. Ők nem vesződtek volna ilyen semmiségekkel.

\- De ez egy sír! – szabadkozott Tino – Még ha fegyvereké is!

Einar vállat vont és elvette Thordar övéről Motetet, majd türelmesen vártak, hogy Tino befejezze a munkát. Egyikük sem vette a fáradtságot, hogy segítsen neki.

Tino gyors és pontatlan munkát végzett, de szíve szerint már eltűnt volna erről a helyről. Újra élni akart… nem érdekelte, hogy a lelke élőként viselkedik, tudta, hogy nincs teste és semmi sem a megszokott.

Einar követte a hegy vonalát, ahogy haladtak. Tinónak már az volt az érzése, hogy megkerülték az egészet, bár, ha elfáradt volna, jobban meg tudta volna állapítani. A hegytől a messze megláttak egy másik, kisebb hegyet, és rajta egy tátongó sötét lyukat. Einar afelé indult, át a hamun, vagy poros földön, ki tudja mi volt.

Mivel időt sem érzékeltek, nem tudták pontosan mikor is érték el a sötét barlangot. Einar az eredeti formájába állította Motetet és a kezében tartva indult befelé. Tino is előreszegezte a kardját, remélve, hogyha valami rá akar ugrani a sötétből, ez visszatartja. Érdekes módon nem történt semmi a sötétben. Követték egymást, és mentek előre. Aztán félhomály kezdte uralni a folyosót, ahol haladtak, végül pedig egy nagy csarnokba érkeztek. Velük szemben egy nagy ajtó volt.

\- Azon kell átjutnunk. – mondta Thordar elszántan – Már csak egy kis táv!

\- Nem hiszem, hogy az túl könnyen fog menni… - morogta Sigurdur.

A csarnok baloldalán egy kutya feküdt. De akkora, mint Tino háza a falucskájában, ha felállt volna, a magassága a duplája lett volna. Fekete volt, bozontos szőre, vörösen izzó szeme, és ahogy észrevette őket, morogni kezdett, így láthatták félelmetes agyarait.

\- Öhm… jó kutya, Garm. – mosolygott rá zavartan Thordar – Ugye megengeded, hogy átkeljünk itt? Igaz?

Tett egy lépést előre. Garm morogni kezdett. Tett még egy lépést, Garm már felemelte a fejét. A harmadik lépésnél a kutya felállt és ugrásra készen vicsorgott.

\- Jó kutyus… - dörmögte Thordar, és nem volt mersze még egy lépést tenni.

\- Nem azt mondtátok, hogy le van láncolva? – kérdezte Tino.

\- Le van. De ahogy elnézem az a lánc a nyakában olyan hosszú, hogy nagyon egyszerűen körbe tud futni ebben a csarnokban. – válaszolta Einar.

\- Komolyan ezzel a drága döggel kell megküzdenünk? – kérdezte sóhajtva Sigurdur, ahogy felemelte a kardját és megindult Garm felé – Na gyere!

Garm felé fordította a fejét, és ahogy látta, hogy Sigurdur felé tart, elrugaszkodott és a fiú felé vetette magát. Sigurdur elugrott az éles fogai elől és már belevágott volna az orrába, ám Garm felé fordította a fejét és a szájába vette az ijedten kiáltozó Sigurdurt.

\- Bármit, de az öcsémet nem! – jelentette ki Einar, nem törődött Thordar csalódott arcával. Előreszegezte a lándzsáját és a kutya felé kezdett futni.

Garm még mindig Sigurdurral a szájában lépett előre és eldobta Einar felé Siggi testét. Csak egy hajszálon múlt, hogy nem szúródott fel Einar lándzsájára, hanem csak a testvérére zuhant.

Most Berwaldon és Thordaron volt a sor, hogy egyszerre a kutyának rontsanak. Tino is a férjével akart menni, de Berwald kirakta elé a kezét, hogy maradjon hátul. Ez nem annyira tetszett neki, de azt tette, amit Berwald akart. Végignézte, ahogy a két viking egyszerre éri el a pokoli vérebet, aztán Garm két lábra emelkedik, egyik mellső lábával Thordart küldi a földre, fogaival pedig Berwaldot célozza meg és emeli fel sikeresen a karjánál fogva aztán hajítja el és a drága férje egy csattanás kíséretében találkozott a csarnok falával.

Tino szája lefelé görbült és egyúttal elöntötte a harag. Most érezte először úgy, hogy képes tenni valamit. Hogy ő majd legyőzi ez a dögöt, megmutatja a vikingeknek és Hélnek, hogy milyen harcost faragtak belőle az utazás alatt! Felemelte a kardját és ősi nomád harci üvöltéssel rohant Garm felé. A kutya ránézett, Tino pedig kis híján megtorpant, de folyton ösztönözte magát, hogy haladjon tovább. A kutya egyszerűen lehajtotta a fejét, amint a közelébe ért és hátralökte az orrával. Tino azonnal felpattant, de a kutya, mint idegesítő tényezőt, kiiktatta úgy, hogy rá is rálépett. Thordar csalódottan pislogott rá a másik mancs alól. Tino alig kapott levegőt, pedig nem is kellett volna, hogy szüksége legyen rá. A kutya nehéz volt, több tonna, és jó részét ő tartotta.

Több se kellett Berwaldnak, amikor meglátta, hogy Tinót mozgásképtelenné tették. Einar is feltápászkodott és egy gyors összebólintás után Berwalddal megindultak a dög felé. Berwald a kutya fejét várta, hisz a két mellső lába már foglalt volt. Garm rávicsorgott, aztán felé kapott, de Berwald elugrott. Einar eközben Thordar mellé futott és Motettel végigszántott a kutya lábán.

Garm felrántotta a mancsát, Thordar pedig sikeresen elgördült. Elégedett vigyorral nyugtázta, hogy bár csak ő és Garm voltak élők, attól még mindketten legyőzhetetlennek tűntek. Jó, talán Thordar nem annyira.

Berwaldnak sikerült megvágnia Garm orrát, amikor az elfordult felőle és fejével a falnak vágta Thordart és Einart. A kutya felvonyított, Einar elhűlve meredt rá, és csak egy gondolat futkározott a fejében, hogy ezt biztos meg fogják hallani. Hél meghallja és idejön értük.

\- SIGURDUR! – ordította a testvérének, aki a kardjára támaszkodva tápászkodott fel – FUSS EL! MENJ A HALANDÓ VILÁGBA, MOST!

Sigurdur felvonta a szemöldökét és értetlenül nézett a bátyjára. Garm vicsorgott, és pont Siggit vette legközelebb célba, a fiú csakhamar a csarnok másik oldalán találta magát. Berwald kihasználta, hogy a Sigurdur elleni támadásban Tino is kiszabadult. A talpra rántotta őt és arrébb húzta, a kapu irányába.

\- Te is menj! Majd mi lefoglaljuk Garmot, amíg elszöktök!

\- Csak szeretnéd, Berwald, látni akarom ezt a dögöt legyőzötten!

Berwald arca megrándult és kíméletlenül komoly tekintettel nézett Tinóra.

\- Indulj, most!

\- Veled együtt, Berwald! – mondta kitartóan Tino.

Berwaldnak nem volt ideje, ugyanis Garm most őket vette célba, és már tényleg dühös volt. Megsebezték és a kapu közelébe jöttek, ennyi elég volt a haragjához. Még egyszer felvonyított, aztán ellentámadást indított Einar, Thordar és Berwald ellen.

\- Menj már! – kiáltotta türelmetlenül Berwald.

Mintha a kutya megértette volna, fogaival elkapta, aztán felemelte a megszeppent Tinót. Fájt a lelkének, ahogy Garm fogai belémélyedtek, de elfojtotta a kiáltásait és megpróbálta megmozdítania a karját, hogy megvágja a vérebet.

\- Garm, elég lesz! –hallottak meg egy kíméletlen női hangot.

Tino kiesett a kutya szájából és Berwald karjában landolt. Sigurdur is ebben a pillanatban ért vissza hozzájuk és most ugyanolyan meglepett szemekkel bámult Hélre, akinek kiskedvence egy csapásra megszelídült, leült és a fejét lehajtotta az úrnő előtt.

\- Szökni akartak a vikingek és az élő társuk? – kérdezte Hél, de nem várt választ – Garm fogai olyan erősek, hogy még a lelkeket is apró darabokra képes lenne széttépni… gondoljatok bele, ha nem hallottam volna meg a vonyítását, már rég darabokban lennétek a semmiben. Tudjátok, én nem szeretem, ha valaki hűtlen hozzám. Magamnak kéne széttépnem a lelkeiteket, de megbocsáthatok nektek…

Tino átkarolta Berwald nyakát. A férfi elejtette a fegyverét, amikor elkapta, és most nem úgy tűnt, hogy le akarja tenni. Einar tekintete ezer átkot szórt az istennőre, Thordar és Sigurdur is dühösnek tűnt. Némán várták az ítéletet, amit a halál istennője hozott meg.

\- A lelki fájdalom rosszabb, mint a testi. – mondta – Velem jöttök az Üresség Ketrecéhez. Kivéve te, Thordar, mivel még nem vagy halott, csak Helheimben élsz, még nem tudok veled mit kezdeni.

Einar megfeszült, kezével Motet markolatát szorította, lábát megvetette, mintha azt jelezte volna, hogy őt innét aztán senki az égvilágon nem mozdíthatja el. Sigurdur testtartásából is ugyanez volt kiolvasható. Olyan közel voltak a kijárathoz…

Hél felemelte a kezeit és tapsolt, mire néhány lélek lebegett be Garm csarnokába, ragadták meg a vikingeket aztán vitték ki őket, a könyörtelen és fagyos Hél istennő után. Tino megszorította Berwald ruháját és az istennő után bámult, aki méltóságteljesen vonult kis csoportuk elején, ruhája megint úszott körülötte. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy nem számíthat sok jóra.


	18. Chapter 18

Az Üresség Ketrece, amiről Hél beszélt, valójában nem egy ketrec volt, hanem ketrecek százai a hegy egyik termében. Itt szétválasztották őket egymástól, és mindegyiküket bezárták egybe, kivéve persze Thordart, aki kénytelen volt Hél oldalán maradni. Az volt a trükkje ezeknek a ketreceknek, hogy amikor rázárták valakire az ajtót, az többé nem volt képes érzékelni a világot.

Amikor Tinót dobták be az egyik kalitkaszerű zárkába, újra üres, fekete térben volt, csak most még be is volt zárva hozzá. A rácsokon kívül semmit nem látott, ez egyszerre rémítette meg és tette magányossá. Nem akart egyedül lenni a sötétben… tulajdonképpen sehol nem akart egyedül lenni…

Felhúzta a térdeit és átölelte őket. Hol van Berwald?

Mint egy varázsütésre, a rácsain túl megjelent a férfi alakja, rettenthetetlenül közelített felé, egyik kezét a kardjának markolatán tartotta.

\- Berwald! – Tino elengedte a térdét és a kalitkája rácsaihoz csúszott. Kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy elérje Berwaldot, ám a férfi olyan távolságban torpant meg, hogy nem érhette el – Berwald, jól vagy?

\- Miért is hoztalak magammal? – kérdezte mély hangon Berwald – Még magadra sem tudsz vigyázni.

\- Ez nem igaz! – háborodott fel Tino.

\- Miért vettem el egy gyámoltalan parasztfiút, aki még csak viszont sem szeret? – tűnődött tovább.

Tino lelke megdermedt, és visszahúzta a kezét a rácsok mögé. Tudta, hogy ez nem Berwald. Tudta, és mégis bántották Berwald szavai, a szívébe hasítottak és darabokat téptek ki belőle, a sebei pedig nem gyógyultak meg. Azt akarta mondani, hogy szereti, de képtelen volt rá.

\- Tino, nem akarom, hogy továbbra is az én felelősségem legyél.

Tino szeme elkerekedett. Berwald kihúzta a kardját, a kis szőke pedig a ketrec másik felébe csúszott, minél távolabb a férfitől, bár tudta, nem menekülhet előle sehová. Berwald kardja hideg fehérnek tűnt a sötétségben és Tino inkább kívánta a magányt, minthogy Berwald használja a kardját miatta. A fegyver hosszú volt, könnyűszerrel át tudott vele szúrni a ketrec hosszán, pontosan át Tino szívén.

A kis szőke, amint a lelke megérezte a hideg pengét, csak még nagyobbra kerekedett szemekkel meredt a hitvesére. Vagyis nem, nem szabad azt hinnie, hogy ez Berwald. Berwald soha nem bántaná őt, és azt is megígérte, hogy meg fogja védeni. A penge hideg volt és fájt, hihetetlenül fájt, ahogy átszúrta a lelkét. Szinte már csodálta, hogy nem szabdalta szét őt, ha ez ennyire fáj, vajon milyen lehet, ha tényleg apró darabokra tépik a lelkét?

Berwald visszahúzta a kardját, Tino pedig előrebukott, a kezeivel megtámasztotta magát a földön. Könnyes szemekkel nézte a férfit, az egyik kezét pedig lassan a mellkasához emelte. Berwald könyörtelenül nézett le rá, és semmi gyengédség nem volt benne, amit olyan kevesen ismertek az igazi férfiban.

\- Tűnj el… - hörögte Tino – te nem az én Berwaldom vagy…

Berwald visszacsúsztatta a hüvelyébe a kardját, aztán hátat fordított neki és beleveszett a sötétségbe, amikor elsétált. Hát, elment. Tino mellkasa fájt, a szúrás miatt is, és az egyedüllét miatt is. Azzal a karddal valamit beléültetett a férfi. Reménytelenséget, kilátástalanságot, ürességet és sötétséget. Tino leborult a földre, az oldalán feküdt, térdeit kissé felhúzta, mivel csak így fért el. Az egyik kezét még mindig a szíve fölött tartotta.

Nem mozdult, még akkor sem, amikor a feketeségből újabb fehér szellemalakok jelentek meg, ijesztő pofákkal, hegyes fogakkal, szarvakkal, és kigúvadt, véreres szemekkel. Tino inkább behunyta a szemét és még kisebbre húzta össze magát. Az igazi Berwaldot akarta, vagy akárkit a vikingek közül, aki mellette lehetett. Legjobban persze a komor férfit hiányolta. Vajon ő is ilyen szörnyű dolgokat él át a saját ketrecében? Az ő szívét vajon egy ál-Tino szúrta át könyörtelenül?

Azok a szörnyetegek a ketrecén kívül éles karmaikkal benyúltak érte és végigkarcolták a bőrét. Tino nem mozdult, még csak meg sem rándult a fájdalomra. Tudta, mire megy ki Hél játéka, azt akarta, hogy veszítsék el a reményt és a továbbiakban elmenjen a kedvük mindenféle szökési kísérlettől. Tudta, és mégis hagyta, hogy fájjon, hogy a szívét elborítsa a kilátástalanság és a beletörődés.

* * *

Amikor végre valaki kirángatta a lelkét a börtönéből, halvány fogalma sem volt arról, hogy hogy képes megállni a lábán. Kellett neki egy kis idő, amíg felfogta, hogy kiengedték, csak ezután ment vissza a csarnokba, ahol az asztalok és a sok szellemalak gyülekezett. Hamar észrevette a barátait, de amint rájuk nézett, valahogy nem akart közéjük menni. Szomorú volt, ahogy Thordar vidám arcára nézett, vagy Berwaldéra, aki csak meredt a barátjára.

Sajnos Sigurdur észrevette őt és szólt a többieknek is. Tinónak lehetősége sem volt otthagyni őket, a következő pillanatban a barátai már körbevették és aggódó arcokkal méregették, holott Tino szerint nem volt miért. A sebek, amiket Berwald, majd a szörnyetegek ejtettek, nem látszottak, soha nem is voltak, csak fájdalom volt, seb sosem.

\- Olyan az arca, mint a többi kísértetnek. – mondta Thordar, az arcáról eltűnt a mosoly, kissé oldalra döntött fejjel figyelte Tinót – De sebaj, a többiek is pont ilyen elveszett képpel jöttek le, tudtam orvosolni a problémát.

Tino hátat fordított neki és el akart menni. Sajnos Berwalddal találta szemben magát, így előrelépés helyett inkább hátrált. A szívébe mintha újra fagyos penge fúródott volna minden elcsüggedéssel és csalódottsággal. Berwald közelebb lépett hozzá, mire Tino felemelte maga elé a kezeit, hogy ne közelítsen. Berwald kissé oldalra döntötte a fejét és értetlenül meredt rá. Tino tovább hátrált, közvetlenül Thordar elé ért aki a vállaira tette a kezét és közelebb hajolt a füleibe.

\- Tino, ne hagyd, hogy Hél győzzön! – mondta – Hiszen emlékszel Berwaldra. Emlékszel a férjedre.

Berwald óvatosan kinyúlt és felemelte Tino kezét, úgy, hogy a kis szőke láthassa a gyűrűt. _Csak maradj mellettem._ Most nem épp ellökte magától az ígérete ellenére? A lelke remegni kezdett Thordar és Berwald érintése alatt, a fejét leszegte és nem akart egyikükre sem nézni.

Einar megérintette az állát, aztán felemelte a fejét, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

\- Tudod, mit akar Hél. Ne engedj neki, te erősebb vagy nála, Tino!

\- De igaza van… - mondta elhaló hangon Tino – nincs innen kiút… halottak vagyunk… nem élünk…

\- Tino… - dörmögte Berwald, ahogy még mindig fogta a kezét és közelebb nézett hozzá – nekem mindegy, hogy élünk, vagy halottak vagyunk, amíg…

Elhallgatott, Sigurdur megvető pillantást vetett rá emiatt. Tino szemei elkerekedtek.

\- Amíg? – kérdezte.

Berwald nem válaszolt és nem is úgy tűnt, mint akinek hamar szándékában állt.

\- Amíg veled lehet, bolond! – segítette ki szégyenlős barátját Thordar.

Tino lehajtotta a fejét, Berwald szintúgy elfordította a fejét. Sigurdur a fejét csóválta, Einar könyörgőn nézett Berwaldra, hogy csináljon már valamit a feleségével.

\- Akkor örökké mindegy lesz. – szorította ökölbe a kezét Tino – A halálból már semmi nem tud szétválasztani két lelket.

\- Igazából akkor igen, ha sikerül meggyőznünk Hélt, hogy engedjen el minket, – kotyogott közbe Thordar – és mondjuk egyikőtöknek itt kell maradnia.

\- De lehetetlen kijutni, nem értitek? – fakadt ki Tino.

Einar összenézett a szeretőjével, aztán a kisöccsével. Aztán Tino elé lépett és a két kezébe vette az arcát.

\- Gyáva alak vagy, Tino. – mondta – Pedig azt hittem, illesz Berwaldhoz, mert kitartó vagy. A drága Berwald ki fog innen jutni velünk együtt, de ha ennyire tetszik a hely, maradhatsz is. Elmegyünk nélküled is.

Tino szemei elkerekedtek. Thordar megbökte a szeretője vállát, hogy talán túl messzire ment. Berwald arrébb tolta mindkettejüket, és olyan gyorsan zárta a karjába Tinót, hogy a kis szőkének reagálni sem volt ideje. Meglepetten bámult bele Berwald lélekruhájába, aztán felnézett a férfire.

\- Soha nem hagynálak el. – dörmögte.

Mintha Tino szívéből kihúzták volna a jeges pengét, felengedett és újra valamiféle melegséget érzett Berwald ölelésében. Visszaölelte, szorosan magához húzta a férjét. Még hallotta Thordart, ahogy Einarnak suttogja:

\- Komolyan ennyi kellett ahhoz, hogy eltűnjön az az arckifejezése? Ehh… legközelebb rögtön megölelem.

\- Idióta… a tiéd nem lenne olyan, mint Berwaldé.

\- Tudok olyan jól ölelni, mint ő! – háborodott fel Thordar.

\- Szerintem Berwald ölelése sokkal melegebb… - jegyezte meg Sigurdur – talán amiatt, hogy nem ölelget mindenkit össze-vissza, mint te, hanem kivételes alkalmakra tartogatja.

Thordar duzzogva elfordította a fejét. Tino eközben igyekezte kiélvezni a férje ölelésének minden pillanatát.

\- El tudnátok vinni engem is? – kérdezte úgy, hogy csak Berwald hallhassa – Tényleg nem hagysz magamra?

\- Hrm. – morogta Berwald, ami felért egy határozott igennel. Tino elmosolyodott, kibontakozott az ölelésből, aztán a többiek felé fordult.

\- Indulhatunk most azonnal is! – jelentette ki.

Thordar visszafordult felé és elismerően füttyentett.

\- Gyors volt, kicsi Tino. – mondta – A fegyvereket, amiket kiástunk, megőriztem, a csarnok bejárata mellett vannak…

A hangja elhalkult és hátratántorodott. Csak Einaron múlt, hogy nem zuhant a földre. A hajdani mágus elkapta és igyekezett talpon tartani, már amennyire ez lehetséges volt. Sigurdur a férfi fölé hajolt és lekevert neki egyet.

\- Ne most szunyálj, majd lesz időd később!

\- Túl sok időt volt a halottak a között. – mondta Einar – Halandó testnek nem való ez a hely.

\- Most mi történik vele? – kérdezte Tino.

\- Egy idő után ő is egy lesz Hél szolgái közül, meg fog halni. – mondta könnyedén Einar – Azt nem hagyhatjuk, mert egy élővel nagyobb esélyünk van kijutni. Egy élőt szívesebben látnak odakint, mint egy csapat holtat, nem?

\- Nem úgy volt, hogy visszakapjuk a testünket, ha kijutunk?- kérdezte Tino.

\- Nincs rá garancia, kicsi Tino. – mondta Thordar, aztán erőltetten felvigyorgott Einarra – Értékelem, hogy ennyire törődsz velem, tengerem fénye.

Einar vállat vont, és mintha Thordar ezzel azt akarta volna mondani, hogy nyugodtan elengedheti, el is engedte és Thordar a padlóra zuttyant. Csak egy pillanatig nézett morcosan a szeretőjére, aztán újra elvigyorodott és felállt. Intett a többieknek, hogy kövessék a csarnok bejáratához. Tinónak végig az járt a fejében, hogy idiótának kell lenniük mindnyájuknak. Az első szökési kísérletük elbukott, visszahozták őket, megpróbálták kiűzni belőlük a reményt, és alig szabadultak, már újra szökni próbálnak. Csak, mint kiderült, ezúttal nem Garm felé. Gjallarbrút, a Gjöll-hidat vették célba a rajta lévő óriással együtt.

Miután felszerelkeztek a fegyvereikkel és kiléptek a csarnokból, nem balra, hanem jobbra indultak és ezúttal nem követték a hegy vonalát, rögtön a sötét vizű folyó felé indultak. Nem kellett sok idő, mire kirajzolódott előttük egy szürke kőhíd, rajta pedig egy óriással, aki nekik háttal állt.

Tino szívébe jeges félelem költözött. Igaz, hogy harcoltak már óriással, de ez mégis más volt, mint a midgardi szörnyeteg. Ez magasabb volt, Hél csarnokának ajtaján sem fért volna be. Nem volt kövér sem, sőt, karján és lábán csak úgy dagadtak az izmok, keze alatt egy méretes buzogány volt, ezen támaszkodott és révedt a híd túloldalára, az élők földje felé.

Thordar megszorította a bárdja nyelét és közelebb lépett a szörnyeteghez. Amint a férfi talpa a hidat érte, megpördült, felemelte a buzogányát és lesújtott vele. Thordar épp csak el tudott ugrani.

\- Ho-hó, nagyfiú! – ugrált hátra Thordar – Csak ne olyan hevesen! Légy jó és engedj át minket!

Az óriás felmordult és felemelte a buzogányát.

\- Nem hagysz más választást, barátom! – mondta Thordar, majd Berwaldra és Tinóra bökött – Ezek ketten öltek már óriást, jobb, ha vigyázol!

Tino összerezzent. Neki vajmi kevés szerepe volt az óriásölésben, teljes mértékben Berwaldnak és a dühének volt köszönhető a győzelem. Mondjuk Berwald miatta volt dühös, de ez nem igazán számít…

Gondolatmenetét az óriás lecsapó buzogánya szakította félbe, és Berwald, aki ellökte a helyéről, hogy ne eshessen baja. Berwald tekintete megvillant és előhúzta a kardját. Mintha kötelessége lett volna, hogy minden apróságért, ami Tinót érte, bosszút álljon. Jelen esetben ez hasznos is volt, de mégis, Tino nem akarta, hogy állandóan ő legyen Berwald fejének középpontjában. Einar Motete is felvette a hosszú alakját, a hajdani mágus pedig azt előreszegezve rohant az óriás lába felé. Sigurdur is felemelte a kardját és sikerült felugrania a megtermett lény kezére. Szinte azonnal vissza is rázta a földre.

Tino cselekvésre szánta el magát. Igaz, hogy nem az a kard volt nála, amit az esküvőkor kapott, de a gyűrű még ott volt a lelkének ujján, elég volt csak ránéznie és máris elég bátorságot gyűjtött, hogy ősi nomád harci kiáltással essen neki az óriásnak.

Mint kiderült, nem is olyan könnyű eset ez az óriás. A bőre olyan volt, akár a szikla, lehetetlen volt átvágni, fáradhatatlannak tűnt, és könnyen hárított minden felé érkező támadást. Volt, hogy többtíz méterre elhajította Thordart vagy Sigurdurt. Berwaldot a folyó felé dobta, és a férfi majdnem a vízbe zuhant. Tino mentette meg elvetette magát a hídon, mivel nem volt korlát. Két kézzel tartotta a megtermett férjét, de nem bírta felhúzni. Berwald nem mert nagyon kapálózni, hogy elérje a híd szélét, nehogy véletlenül magával együtt a vízbe rántsa Tinót.

Sigurdur újra felugrott az óriás kezére és felfutva a karján ezúttal sikerült elérnie a fejét és az óriás szemébe szúrnia a kardját. Kihúzni már nem tudta, mert az óriás megragadta őt és teljes erejéből a földhöz vágta a híd helheimi oldalán. Sigurdur felnyögött, teste krátert hagyott a becsapódás helyén, némi kő a gyomrára gurult, és eldöntötte, hogy ő most egy kicsit pihen ebben a nem mindennapi ágyban.

Az óriás következő csapása Thordart vette célba, buzogányával Tino felé ütötte. Thordar nekiütközött a kis szőkének, ő pedig felkiáltott, attól félve, hogy belezuhan a sötét folyóba. Szerencsére nem így lett, Thordar a vállát markolászva tápászkodott fel.

Most Einaron volt a sor, hogy az óriás elé álljon és kezébe vegye a dolgokat. Szemében harag égett és merő elszántság, mintha olyasmit is látott volna, ami a többieknek láthatatlan volt.

\- Engedj át minket! - kiáltotta és dühében a híd kövéhez vágta Motet nyelét.

Csak egy pillanatra, mintha Einar és a fegyvere zöld fénnyel felizzott volna. Nem volt több ez egy pillanatnál, viszont ezután a lándzsa nyelétől kiindulva repesés futott végig a hídon és egy végtelennek tűnő csendes pillanat múlva a híd leszakadt, a rajta lévő óriás pedig egy üvöltéssel tűnt el a sötétlő habok között.

Einar térdre rogyott, kezéből kiesett a fegyvere. Thordar, aki az előbb még Berwaldot segítette felhúzni, most majdnem visszaejtette. Az álla leesett és elkerekedett szemekkel bámult a szeretőjére. Tino, aki Berwald mellett volt a földön, a férjével szintúgy elkerekedett szemekkel meredtek rá. Még Sigurdur is felemelte a fejét a kráteréből és a homlokát ráncolta. Einar a remegő kezére meredt.

\- Én… én azt hittem… - kezdte.

\- Mégis tudsz varázsolni! – kiáltotta lelkesen Thordar – Ez nem Loki mágiája, tengerem fénye, ez a tiéd!

Einar felnézett rá, mint aki nem akarja elhinni, amit hall. Ez a sajátja volt? Mindig is benne lakozott, a lelkében mélyen el volt rejtve?

A következő jelenet hihetetlenül gyorsan történt. Egy kőtüske nőtt ki a hídból Einar mögött és felnyársalta a férfit. A hátát átszúrta, a gyomrán pedig kijött, Einar csak felnyögött, ahogy lógott. Most már mindegyikük ijedten nézett rá, Thordar még botladozva felé is indult, de megtorpant, amint észrevette a közeledő Hélt.

\- Ennél több kell, hogy szétszakítsd a lelkemet. – mondta Einar halványan elmosolyodva – Csak nem… félsz tőlem?

Hél ránézett, ám nem válaszolt. Helyette a többiek felé fordult, eddig hideg szemeiben most harag égett.

\- Ez a második alkalom. – mondta – Ne higgyétek, hogy kiengedlek titeket az Üresség Ketrecéből. Egymástól elszakítva, hideg sötétségben fogtok lebegni a Ragnarök kezdetéig! Te pedig – fordult Einar felé – te pedig végleg elszakadsz a társaidtól. Maga Nídhogg sárkány fogja megenni a lelkedet.

Einar fejjel lefelé nézhetett ugyan csak Hélre, de mosolya nem halványult. A holtak úrnője ezzel tulajdonképpen elismerte az erejét, ami azt jelenti, hogy több mágia szorult belé, mint azt valaha is sejtette. Talán még Helheimből is ki tudna szabadulni!

Hél szeme megvillant és még két tüske nyúlt fel a földből, átszúrta Einar csuklóit. Thordar most Hél felé indult meg bizonytalan léptekkel, de elszánt tekintettel.

\- Nem veheted el őt! – mondta – Egyszer elveszítettem, nem fogom újra!

\- Thordar, te meggondolatlan élő viking – szólt Hél – egyre csak gyengülsz, az idő teszi, amit nálam töltesz. Hamarosan csatlakozol a szellemalakokhoz a csarnokomban, és nem hús-vér testtel, ahogy eddig tetted.

Thordar megdermedt. Sigurdur felült, aztán felállt, úgy indult felé. Thordar az ájulás szélén állt, inkább a gyengeség, mint az Einarra mért ítélet miatt. Einar kisöccse megtámasztotta oldalról és dühösen meredt Hélre. Tino remegő lelke megszorította Berwald kezét, némán várták a továbbiakat. Hél visszavitte mindnyájukat a csarnokába, másodszorra, és talán utoljára is.


	19. Chapter 19

Nem szakították szét őket egymástól azonnal. Elvették ugyan a fegyvereiket és visszavitték őket a csarnokba, megkötözött kezekkel, de a legtöbb elővigyázatosságot Einar érdemelte ki. Nem csak a kezeit kötözték meg, hanem a száját is, szemét fekete szalaggal fedték be. Csak morogni tudott Hélre, és a hallására kellett hagyatkoznia, hogy értse a körülötte zajló dolgokat.

Thordar dühös volt és kétségbeesett, Berwald fogta vissza, amennyire tudta összekötözött kezekkel, hogy ne rontson neki rögtön Hélnek, bár az ő szemében is harag égett. Tino Sigurdurt próbálta nyugtatni, aki tényleg kimutatta, mennyire aggódott a bátyjáért, nem is magukért, Einart végül is végleg meg akarták semmisíttetni egy sárkánnyal!

\- Nem fog elhagyni többször! –kiáltotta Thordar – Az apád egyszer már elvette tőlem, most te nem fogod, Hél!

\- A szidalmazásom helyett jobban tennéd, ha búcsúznál tőle. – mondta nyugodtan az istennő, hosszú körmei szinte belevájódtak Einar karjába, ahogy szorította.

\- Ő egy közülünk! A bátyám! – kiáltotta Sigurdur, bár Tino továbbra is nyugtatni próbálta. Ő is ideges volt és félt, mindennél jobban aggódott a társaiért. Tartott Héltől és az ítéletétől. Ők csak vissza akarták kapni az életüket… ez nagy bűnnek számított itt.

Thordar hirtelen abbahagyta a ficergést, így Berwald lazított a szorításán. Thordar a következő pillanatban ezt kihasználta és azonnal Einar előtt termett. Csak egy gyűlölködő pillantást vetett Hélre. Nem miatta volt ott, hanem Einar miatt. Megérintette az arcát, mire a mágus összerezzent.

\- Érzed, hogy gyengül a testem, igaz? – kérdezte halkan – Nem hiszem, hogy aggódnál miattam, tengerem fénye.

Einar nem reagált, Sigurdur felhorkant és legszívesebben ellökte volna magától Tinót, aki szavakkal próbálta vigasztalni.

\- Ez készül valamire. – mondta Sigurdur.

\- Thordar? – dörmögte Berwald – Valamit tényleg tervez.

Tino nem vette észre. Thordar szomorúnak tűnt, de nem furcsának, mintha használná az eszét. Egyszerűen… nem, valami tényleg nem volt rendben.

Thordar nyomott egy puszit a szeretője arcára, aztán Hélre nézett.

\- Úrnőm, lenne még egy utolsó ajánlatom. – mondta komolyan.

\- Mit mondtam… - morogta Sigurdur.

Hél lesajnálóan pillantott rá, de azért csak biccentett, hogy folytassa.

\- Szolgálataimat ajánlom fel, úrnőm.

\- Szerinted hasznodat venném? – kérdezte Hél összehúzott szemekkel – Hamarosan meghalsz, a lelked így is úgy is a csarnokomban ragad, és mi a garancia rá, hogy nem próbálsz újra elszökni?

\- A barátaim életéért hajlandó vagyok hűséges alattvalóddá válni.

Einar felnyögött, Sigurdur és Tino elkerekedett szemekkel meredtek rá, Berwald ökölbe szorította a kezeit és elég veszélyes arckifejezést öltött fel.

\- Mint mondtam, a lelked előbb-utóbb az enyém lesz. Minek hát eme felajánlás? – kérdezte Hél.

\- Ismerem a korlátaim, úrnőm. Mind a testieket, mind a lelkieket. A lelkem elég erős önmagában, és darabokban is.

Hél elengedte Einar karját. A férfi nyöszörgött, így próbálva kapcsolatot teremteni a szeretőjével. Thordar most figyelmen kívül hagyta őt.

\- Azt mondod, minden egyes lélekdarabkát elég erős lenne, hogy különböző feladatokat lássanak el? – kérdezte lassan Hél.

\- Azt, úrnőm. – bólintott.

Einar felordított, és csak Thordar hangja alapján előrelépett és lefejelte a mellkasát. Nagyon zaklatottnak tűnt, Tino nem értette a szóváltás lényegét. Sigurdur a fogát csikorgatta, Berwald csendben volt. A mágus csendesen zokogni kezdett és a fejét Thordar mellkasába fúrta.

\- Még soha nem láttalak így, tengerem fénye. Ennyire fájna? – Thordar hangja szokatlanul nyugodt volt, kezével végigsimított Einar szőke haján.

Einar újból felnyögött és belefúrta a fejét az ingjébe.

\- Hé… ugyan nem kereszt, de ezzel el lehet majd tűzni a hajad. – folytatta Thordar, és egy kicsi csatot vett le az ingje aljáról, majd miután eltolta egy kissé őt, a hajába csatolta.

Hél közelebb lépett Berwaldékhoz. Mind a hármuk homlokát megérintette az élő kezével, és Tino úgy érezte, a lelke nagyon könnyűvé válik, a talpa elengedte a talajt és lassan a levegőbe emelkedett. A lélekteste elhalványult, vele együtt pedig a látása is. Még annyit érzékelt, hogy Hél levette Einar szeméről a könnyekkel áztatott kendőt, ezután az ő homlokát is megérinti. Egyedül a végtelenül higgadt Thordart érintette meg a holt, bal kezével.

* * *

A lába újra földet ért. Egy fehér, ragyogó tájon volt, mint később kiderült, csak mindent hó borított és a napfény ragyogott csak a felületén. Tino kinyújtotta maga elé a kezét. Még sápadt volt, de valami melegség öntötte el a testét és a bőre ragyogni kezdett. Felemelő érzés volt. Érezte, hogy újra élni kezd, beszívja a hideg levegőt, az ereiben áramlik a vér és a világ is újra élőnek tűnik.

Oldalra nézett. Berwald és Sigurdur is mellette voltak, minden fegyverükkel és cókmókjukkal, amikkel elindultak Asgardból. Hirtelen minden vidámnak tűnt, még Berwald arca is felengedett, ez pedig csak jobban melengette Tino szívét. Tett egy bizonytalan lépést a hóban, aztán a következő kettőt már futva tette meg. Berwald nyakába ugrott, a férfi pedig átkarolta a derekát.

\- Élünk, Berwald! Élünk!

\- Hrm. – biccentett Berwald.

Hirtelen Tino nagyon felszabadultnak és szabadnak érezte magát. Nem voltak Hél csarnokában, visszakapták a testüket, mindenüket, itt volt neki Berwald, az élő Berwald…

De hol volt Einar és Thordar? Elengedte Berwaldot és körülnézett. Sigurdur tekintete tele volt aggódással, és valamiért a férjéé sem jelentett sok jót. Berwald erősen meresztette a szemét, hátha a hó csillogása vakítja el ennyire. De nem a csillogás volt, és hamarosan meg is pillantották Einart és Thordart. Einar bőre lassan, fokozatosan kezdett újra élővé, ragyogóvá válni. Nem voltak rajta bilincsek, a szemét csukva tartotta, amíg az egész feltámadása tartott. Vele ellentétben Thordarral nem történt semmi. Élt, ahogy eddig is.

Einar beharapta az ajkát, a szemei kinyíltak, csak egy pillantást vetett a többiekre, mielőtt Thordar felé fordult és megragadta a fejét.

\- Beszélj hozzám! – kiáltott rá.

Thordar néma maradt, csak egy üres pontra meredt valahol Einar nyaka környékén. Einar pofon vágta. Thordar még csak fel sem nyikkant.

\- Vigyorogj idiótán! Hívj a tengered fényének! – ordította a mágus – Csak mutasd, hogy igazából hazudtál!

Sigurdur lehajtotta a fejét. Tino értetlenül nézett a párra, aztán fel Berwaldra.

\- Szétszakították a lelkét. – mondta csendesen Berwald, ahogy elfordította a fejét, szemében könnyek tűntek fel – Ezt ajánlotta fel cserébe értünk.

\- De a teste…

\- A test nem minden, Tino. Ez csak egy üres héj, amit látsz. Thordar lelke darabokban van és soha többé nem állhat össze egésszé.

\- KI SZERINT?! – ordított Einar Berwaldra, aztán megragadta Thordar ingjét és megcsókolta a férfit – Szeress, Thordar! Én vagyok az!

\- Einar, nem hall téged… - suttogta Sigurdur, a bátyja villámló szemekkel nézett rá aztán visszafordult a szeretője felé. A szemeiben könnyek kezdtek gyűlni, ahogy pofozgatni kezdte Thordar arcát, de az még csak rá sem nézett.

\- Ébredj, Thordar, ébredj!

Újra megcsókolta. Erőszakosan, amikor elhajolt tőle, Thordar ajka véres volt Einar harapásától. Einar szeméből folytak a könnyek és térdre rogyott, Thordar ugyanúgy, mivel Einar még mindig szorosan markolta az ingjét.

\- Térj magadhoz… - Einar belefúrta az arcát Thordar ingjébe. A férfi nem mozdult. A szíve ugyan vert, és levegőt is vett, Einar érezte, de mégsem élt egészen.

Eltávolodott tőle és letörölte a könnyeit a karjával. A hátára fektette Thordart, föléhajolt , két mutató és középső ujját Thordar halántékára helyezte. Ujjai közül zöldes fény kezdett derengeni.

Berwald ökölbe szorította a kezét, Sigurdur bizonytalan lépésekkel a bátyja mögé sétált és a vállára tette a kezét.

\- Einar… bátyám. Nem lehet összerakni a lelkét…

\- NE MONDD EZT!

Sigurdur összerezzent és elvette a válláról a kezét. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy a bátyja vele kiabált.

\- Nekem is ugyanúgy fáj! – vágott vissza.

\- Nem fájhat. Senkinek sem fájhat ugyanúgy. – mondta kicsit higgadtabban Einar. A szemét nem vette le a szeretőjéről. Ujjai remegtek, de csak koncentrált.

Sigurdur vonakodva hátrébb lépett és szinte akaratán kívül zuttyant a hóba. Maga elé bámult, nem is Einarra, vagy Thordarra. Csak próbálta feldolgozni, nem szólt, még levegőt is alig vett. Tino nem kérdezte meg, meddig fognak a semmi közepén álldogálni. Várt, Berwald ujjai a vállán egyre jobban ellazultak az idő múlásával. Aztán leült ő is a hóba, Tino pedig mellé telepedett.

\- Elvesztettük… - motyogta Berwald. Olyan végtelen szomorúság volt az arcán, hogy Tino nem mert ránézni, mert csak sírhatnéka támadt, holott azért küzdött, hogy ne kezdjen könnyezni és nem csak azért, mert a hideg miatt ráfagynának az arcára.

Fájdalom hasogatta a mellkasát és nem bírt ránézni Einarra, sem Thordar testére. Állandóan felrémlett benne a férfi vigyora, és ez csak még jobban elkeserítette. Térdeit felhúzta a mellkasához, kezeit a halántékára szorította, hogy kiűzze ezeket a képeket a fejéből.

Einar már órák óta térdelt Thordar mellett, a lelkének darabjait próbálta keresni, hogy újra összerakhassa a szeretőjét. Napnyugtakor hátrazuhant és végignyúlt a földön. Zihált, az arca izzadt volt. Sigurdur ekkor állt fel és közelítette meg újra a bátyját.

\- A határaidon vagy. – mondta halkan.

\- Össze… össze tudom rakni… - zihálta makacsul Einar.

\- Így csak magadat ölöd meg. – Sigurdur lehajolt és felültette Einart, aki kénytelen volt elfogadni – Nem maradhatunk itt. Nem maradhatunk ebben a világban sem, viszont te gondolom magaddal akarod hozni Thordart.

\- Nem fogom itt hagyni!

\- Csak hátráltatna minket egy üres test! – próbálta meggyőzni Sigurdur.

Einar rámeredt és eltolta magától, majd visszamászott Thordar mellé és újra a halántékára tette az ujjait.

\- Nem fogjuk megölni!

\- Belül már halott, Einar… a lelkét szétszabdalták…

\- Akkor sem végzünk vele! – jelentette ki Einar. A derengés megszűnt az ujjai körül és a mágus oldalra dőlt, félájult volt – Kérlek… ne öljétek meg…

Tino felállt és felemelte a földről Einar fejét.

\- Pihenj egy kicsit! – kérte halkan Tino.

Einar szomorú szemekkel nézett fel rá, aztán abba az irányba nézett, ahol Berwald volt. Majd vissza Tinóra.

\- Ne öljétek meg… - kérte újra - eljön a hajnala… eljön a hajnala, amikor visszatér…

\- Nem fogjuk. – ígérte Tino – Egy haja szála sem fog Thordarnak meggörbülni.

Einar felsóhajtott és bár küzdött ellene, de lehunyta a szemét és nyugtalan alvásba merült. Berwald Tino mellé sétált és felemelte Einart a földről. A férfi teste most törékenynek tűnt, ahogy Berwald karjaiban lógott.

\- Mennünk kell. – jelentette ki Berwald és biccentett Sigurdurnak.

A fiú felállította Thordart, megragadta a kezét és maga után húzta. Azt csinálta, amit a többiek tettek vele. Ha vezették, hát ment utánuk, ha leültették, ülve maradt. Sigurdurnak a szíve szakadt meg, ha belegondolt Thordar állapotába. Csak teher volt, de mégsem ölhették meg, ebben Einarnak valamennyire igaza volt. A bajtársuk volt, családtagjuk…

Berwald cipelte Einart, Sigurdur vezette Thordart, Tino pedig a csomagokat vette a hátára és panaszkodás nélkül menetelt a többiek után. A világ, ahova érkeztek, hideg volt és mivel már nem voltak holtak, hamar átfagyott és elfáradt. Hol is voltak tulajdonképpen? Nem kérdezte meg, talán csak az ájult Einar tudta. Hó volt mindenütt, amerre nézett, tulajdonképpen akár Midgardon is lehettek volna, de az olyan egyszerű lett volna, Tino inkább nem reménykedett benne. Néha kiállt egy-egy sötét szikla a fehér hóból, vagy volt néhány emelkedő, de ennyiben ki is merült a táj változatossága.

Hosszú séta után álltak csak meg. Tino előkaparta a takaróikat, előbb Einart csomagolták be, aki bár nem mozdult, már ébren volt. Ezután Thordart takarták be, még csak az kellett volna nekik, hogy megfagyjon éjszaka. Bár Einar mellé fektették, a szeretője elfordult tőle és csak bámult a hóra maga előtt. Sigurdur mellé telepedett és megfogta a bátyja kezét. Teljes mértékben megértették egymást szavak nélkül is.

Tino Berwald mellett feküdt le. Sokáig nem tudott elaludni, és tudta, hogy a többiek sem alszanak. Berwald átkarolta őt és magához szorította. Most nem bánta. Jólesett valakinek a közelsége ebben a hidegben, és abban a kétségbeesésben, ami Thordar miatt volt a szívükben. A férfi teste aludt, halkan szuszogott Einar háta mögött. A mágus a testvére kezét szorította, Sigurdur pedig hagyta és pont olyan üres tekintettel meredt maga elé, mint a bátyja.

Tino beszívta Berwald illatát. Thordar lenyűgöző volt, hogy feláldozta magát értük, lényegében meghalt, a teste viszont itt maradt, ezzel pedig mindenkiben üresség tátongott… Berwald magához szorította, és Tino érezte a férjének remegését. Hiányzott Thordar nevetése.


	20. Chapter 20

A hajnal első fényével Einar már felkelt. Sigurdur azonnal megérezte, hogy elengedte a kezét, de csak sóhajtott és aludt tovább. Einar a szeretője alvó teste mellé térdelt és a saját kezeire nézett. Csak akkor ért hozzá Thordar homlokához, amikor azok zöld fénnyel kezdtek derengeni. Behunyta fél szemét a rajta átfutó kimerültségtől. Talán nem kéne túl gyakran ilyen intenzíven használnia a mágiáját. De Thordar… az ő Thordarja…

Egy kéz megfogta a vállát, mire Einar hátranézett. Tino volt, vörös és karikás szemekkel. Egész éjszaka nem aludhatott. Megfogta Einar kezeit és elvette őket Thordar halántékáról. Aztán csak ráült a sarkaira, fogta Einar kezeit és meredt maga elé.

\- Tino, van jobb dolgom. – mordult fel Einar.

\- Tudom, mit akarsz tenni, és nem hagyhatom, hogy kimerülj. – mondta halkan Tino – Ismerem a telet, a midgardi telet, nem kíméli azokat, akik fáradtan kóborolnak.

\- Csakhogy ez nem midgardi tél. – rándult meg Einar arca és megpróbálta kiszabadítani a kezét Tino kezeiből. A szőke fiú megszorította őket, és vagy Einar volt túl fáradt, vagy Tino volt túl erős igazából, hogy nem tudott kiszabadulni.

\- Hát hol vagyunk? – nézett fel kótyagos szemekkel Tino. Még ő beszél kimerültségről.

\- Niflheimben, a hó és fagy birodalmában. Itt soha nincs nyár, Tino. – mondta Einar, kissé ingerült volt – Valaha óriások lakták, de már nincs itt semmi.

\- Tudod, hogy lehet innen kijutni?

\- Kijutni? – Einar összehúzta a szemét és gúnyos mosollyal ingatta a fejét – Honnan tudnám? Nem él itt senki, akitől útmutatást kérhetnénk, én nem ismerem a világok minden rejtett pontját. Az élelmünk csak pár napig elég, az idő pedig hideg. Ha valami csoda folytán nem találunk rá az átjáróra, amire igen kicsi az esély, itt halunk meg. Te még reménykedsz kijutásban?

Tino arca fájdalmas kifejezést öltött, ajka lefelé görbült.

\- Lehet remélni. – mondta síron túli hangon– Thordar remélte, hogy feltámadsz. Te azt reméled, hogy Thordar tér vissza.

Einar rámeredt.

\- Vagy, ha nem reméled – folytatta Tino – akkor miért próbálkozol ilyen kétségbeesetten?

Einar elfordította a fejét és lopva Thordarra pillantott. Az üres testre. A bátor szerelmére. Arra, aki feláldozta magát értük.

\- Együtt játszottunk kiskorunkban. Együtt tanultunk harcolni. Együtt indultunk nagy utazásokra. Együtt éltük meg a szerelmet. Együtt nyertünk és veszítettünk. Együtt énekeltünk a táncestek közben. Együtt voltunk-jóban rosszban, hóban-fagyban, meleg nyaranta. Mindig mellettem maradt, akárhányszor is toltam el magamtól. Még akkor sem hagyott el, amikor meghaltam… nem adta fel… én sem tehetem… azzal hátat fordítanék neki.

Tino kis ideig szomorúan nézte. Einar olyan gyengének, olyan esendőnek, olyan törékenynek tűnt… Thordar teste pedig nem tűnt semmilyennek. Ez volt a legrosszabb benne, rosszabb volt, mintha halott lett volna.

-De, ha így megölöd magad, azzal is hátat fordítasz neki.

\- Előbb-utóbb mindenképpen újra meghalunk, Tino. – rándult meg Einar arca – Nekem már mindegy lesz. Soha többé nem láthatom őt. A lelke nincs Hél csarnokában, darabokban van szétszórva a kilenc világban és azokon is túl!

Az utolsó mondatot indulatosan kiabálta. Thordar szemei kinyíltak a hangjára, de csak üres tekintet meredt a semmibe. Einar összeszorította a fogait ezt látva, körmei a tenyerébe vájódtak Tino kezei alatt. A kis szőke szomorúan nézett rá. Fogalma sem volt mit érezhet. Ő nem veszítette el a szerelmét… nem tudta milyen lehet, és már csak arra sírhatnékja támadt, ha megpróbálta elképzelni milyen lehet. A kezében szorosan tartotta Einar csuklóját és nem állt szándékában elengedni azért, hogy újra ártson magának. Mert bár Einar nem mondta, Tino érezte a szíve mélyén, hogy a gyógyítási kísérleteivel inkább magának árt, mint segít Thordarnak. Ez elkeserítő volt…

\- Annyira fáj, Tino… - Einar lehajtotta a fejét, szinte a kezüket érte előrehulló szőke haja. Annyira fájdalmas volt így látni a mindig erős és minden érzését elnyomó Einart…

\- Tudom…

Tino már nem szorította a csuklóját. Einar saját akaratából tartotta a kezében a kezét, csak egyszer emelte fel, amikor letörölte a könnyeit. Sigurdur felült mellettük, a bátyja mögé mászott, átkarolta a hasát és a vállára tette az állát. Einar a kisöccse halántékának döntötte a fejét. Lassan Berwald is felkelt, előbb vetett egy pillantást Tino kezeire, aztán közelebb húzódott hozzájuk és megszorította Einar karját. A mágus szeméből újra potyogni kezdtek a könnyek, kinyúlt, és megfogta Thordar hideg kezét is. Megszorította. Mind ott voltak vele valamilyen szinten és őt vigasztalták, fogták a kezét. Keserűen elmosolyodott, fogait összeszorította, úgy potyogtak tovább a könnyei.

\- Itt vagyunk, Einar. – mondta Tino.

Nem tudták pontosan meddig ültek és tartották Einart. Nem volt szabad összezuhanni. Nem most, amikor újra éltek és maguk mögött hagyták az alvilágot. Ki kellett jutniuk valahogy ebből a fagyos, istenek háta mögötti világból, mert, ahogy Einar mondta, alig van élelmük, tűz nélkül pedig hamar megfagynak, mivel fák sem voltak.

Hamarosan elindultak, újból nekivágtak a hideg, havas pusztának. Sigurdur vezette Thordart. Einar etette, evett, ha a szájába tömték az ételt, leült, ha lenyomták a vállát. Mint egy engedelmes kiskutya. Az öt midgardi csak menetelt a hóban. Tino lába már rég átfagyott, és a kis szőke tudta, hogy nem fog felengedni addig, amíg el nem érik az átjárót a következő világba. A járás nehéz volt, voltak pontok, ahol legalább a térdéig ért a hó, hozzá pedig még a szél is fújt szemben. Összehúzta magán a köpönyegét, de már szinte semmit sem ért, teljesen átfagyott. Nem érezte az ujjait, pedig Berwaldtól még kesztyűket is kapott, az orrát pedig csak egy piros foltnak látta maga előtt az egyébként valószínűleg sápadt arcán. Berwald tekintete ugyan még mindig rettenthetetlennek tűnt, ahogy haladt előre, de néha aggódva pillantott hátra Tinóra, Sigurdurra és Thordarra.

Einar elöl haladt, ügyelt rá, hogy senki se kerülhesse meg és nézhessen a szemébe. Nem bírta volna elviselni. Egyébként is, reménye nem volt sok, bár ezt nem mondhatta a többiek szemébe. Ők hittek benne, hogy képesek megtalálni az átjárót. Nem mondhatta azt sem nekik, hogy fogalma sincs valójában merre kéne fordulnia. Ő vakon sétált, akármerre fordult, nem látott mást, csak üres reménytelenséget.

Térdre rogyott, aztán arccal a hóba zuhant.

-Einar! – kiáltotta Tino aggódva. Ahogy oda akart hozzá sietni, megbotlott és fél térdre esett a hóban. Helyette Berwald gyalogolt a mágus mellé és fordította a hátára.

Sigurdur felrántotta a hóból Tinót és még mindig Thordar csuklóját szorítva a bátyja mellé sétáltak. Einar arca sápadt volt és megviselt. Ajkai kissé szétnyíltak és meleg levegő tört fel belőle. Berwald letérdelt mellé és kissé felemelte a fejét a felsőtestével együtt.

\- Nem hiszem el a bátyámat… - csóválta a fejét Sigurdur és megrángatta Thordar karját – Te meg csókold már meg és lehelj belé életet! Miattad ilyen!

Thordar természetesen nem reagált. Nézett, de nem látott. Hallott, de nem fogta fel. Sigurdur legszívesebben lekevert volna egy nagyot, ahogy Einartól látta pár alkalommal.

Berwald a karjába vette Einart és felemelte a földről miután újból átadta Tinónak a csomagjait. A robusztus férfi tanácstalanul nézett körbe a havas pusztán.

\- Merre tovább?

\- Einar tudhatta csak az utat… - morogta Sigurdur.

\- Nem tudta. – mondta Tino – Nem tudta és mi sem tudjuk merre van a kiút.

Lehajtotta a fejét. Tudta, hogy nem lenne szabad feladni, hogy mindig van lehetőségük a túlélésre, de olyan szörnyű volt kimondani ezt és hallani a saját hangján… Berwald azonnal megölelte volna, ha nem lett volna már a karjában Einar. Ehelyett csak mellé lépett és morgott valamit, amit egyikük sem értett igazán, talán Berwald csak összehalandzsázott valamit, hogy éreztesse a kicsi „feleségével", ő ott van vele. Végül is használt, Tino mélyet sóhajtott és Einar hideg, fehér arcára nézett.

\- Gyorsan át kell érnünk… vagy mind itt fagyunk meg, vele az élen.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy nem a hideg miatt ájuldozik? – kérdezte Sigurdur – És nem is csak a gyógyítási kísérletei miatt. Lassan elemészti magát, látszik rajta.

Tino megérintette a mágus jéghideg arcát és újra a hajába tűzte a Thordartól kapott csatját, mivel nagyon ziláltnak nézett ki. Aztán felnézett a férjére, aki eddig Tino kezét figyelte, most pedig a szemébe nézett.

\- Majd én megyek elöl. – mondta Tino – Kitapasztalom nektek, mekkora a hó.

\- Irányt legalább szabadon választhatsz. – mondta Sigurdur és körbenézett. Minden ugyanolyannak tűnt. Ha nem látták volna a lábnyomaikat, az is megeshetett volna, hogy körbe-körbe járkálnak.

Tino elindult egy irányba. A csomagokkal a hátán nehezebb volt a járás és újra meg újra megbotlott a mély hóban. Némely helyen puha volt, viszont voltak helyek, ahol valósággal jégen lépkedtek. Tino próbálta tartani az irányt, amibe elindult, de ahogy visszanézett, a lábnyomai kanyarogtak mögötte a hóban. Pont egy visszanézésnél sikerült egy olyan helyre lépnie, ahol a következő pillanatban nyakig merült a hóban. Ijedten felkiáltott, Berwald pedig mindenre elszánt tekintettel indult meg felé, hátán a még mindig ájult Einarral. Sigurdur, mintha csak előre megérzett volna valamit, megtorpant Thordarral és meredten figyelte őket.

Tino Berwald felé nyúlt és megpróbált kimászni. Csakhogy ezzel az alatta lévő hó is eltűnt a lába alól, ő pedig egy kiáltással eltűnt a felszínről egy jeges, kék lyukban. Tino még látta, ahogy Berwald utánakap, de már semmit sem ért vele. Csúszni kezdett, egy jégkék csúszdában egyre csak le és le, közben ordított, de hiába. Senki sem tudta elkapni és visszahúzni, és ő sem tudott semmiben megkapaszkodni, így csak az ismeretlenbe haladt. Az üreg kanyargott és egy ponton veszélyesen lejtett lefelé, majd kidobta magából Tinót, aki a fenekén landolt egy jégbarlang kellős közepén. Miután Tino megállapította, hogy mennyire fáj a hátsó fele, azt dörzsölgetve óvatosan felállt és körülnézett.

Odalent nem volt sötét. Apró lyukakon tört le a napfény az égkék csarnokba, ahol ő is volt. A falakat és a padlót is jég borította, így óvatosan csúszott egy kicsit előre. Aztán eszébe jutottak a többiek és visszasietett az üreghez, amin leérkezett. Megtámaszkodott és felnézett rajta. tükörsima jég volt, nem nagyon lehetett volna rajta visszamászni.

\- BERWALD!

Kiáltása visszhangzott a barlangban, de abban kételkedett, hogy bárki is hallotta volna odafent. Ebben talán igaza lehetett, mert választ nem kapott. Bár minél jobban fülelt, annál inkább képes volt meghallani egy ordítást, ami egyre erősebb lett. Tino túl későn ébredt rá, hogy valaki utánacsúszik az üregben és hamarosan a nyakában fog kikötni. Pedig így lett, az ezüsthajú viking ordítva érkezett és ledöntötte Tinót a lábáról. Most már ketten ültek a jégen, Tino pedig értetlenül bámult rá.

\- Drága Tino, nálad van minden élelmünk, plusz Berwald sem engedne egyedül kóvályogni, szóval mindjárt küldi a bátyámat meg Thordart…

Alighogy kimondta, Thordar érkező lába tarkón rúgta Sigurdurt, ezután a férfi öntudatlan teste csak lefeküdt a jégre. Sigurdur felállt – nem igazán zavarta a csúszós jég, hozzá volt szokva – és arrébb húzta a Thordar testét az üreg kijáratától, Tinónak pedig meghagyta, hogy kapja el Einart. Tino így is tett, csak sajnos megtántorodott, és aznap már harmadszorra esett fenékre, ezúttal egy ájult mágussal a karjában. Utolsóként érkezett Berwald, első dolga volt azonnal ellenőriznie Tino állapotát.

\- Berwald, én rendben vagyok… - nyugtatta kényszeredett mosollyal Tino, ugyanis ilyen helyzetben egyáltalán nem volt helyénvaló a mosolygás. A jégen térdelt, közben Einar testét szorította magához, aki még mindig nem adta jelét az ébredésnek.

\- Hrm… - a férfi elégedetten morgott, aztán körülnézett.

\- Valahogy ki kell jutnunk. – állapította meg Sigurdur. A többiek egyetértően bólintottak.

A jégbarlang másik oldalán egy nagy nyílás volt, ami valószínűleg egy újabb terembe vezetett. Ki tudja, talán termek és csarnokok, barlangok százai sorakozhattak a hó alatt, akkor pedig egy örökkévalóság lenne megtalálni innét a kiutat. Ezt mind tudták, de nem volt más választásuk, mint nekivágni a barlangoknak, hiszen vissza nem fordulhattak.


	21. Chapter 21

Olybá tűnt, több napja bolyonganak odalent a barlangrendszerekben. Az élelmük már majdnem teljesen elfogyott, a hideg miatt alig aludtak, és a meneteléstől mind legyengültek. A barlangokat nem borította már jég, szürke sziklák zárták körbe őket, elvágva őket a külvilágtól, csak kevés fény szűrődött le hozzájuk a hórétegen keresztül.

Einar már felkelt és a saját lábán haladt. Fejét végig leszegte, vállai meggörnyedtek, mintha már minden reménysége elszállt volna és a lelke valahol Thordar után kutatott volna a messzeségben. A szeretőjének teste fáradhatatlanul caplatott Sigurdur után, aki minden új barlangrészbe érkezve pihenőt kért. Berwald rettenthetetlensége nem csappant meg, ugyanúgy, kihúzott háttal sétált és még át is vett néhány csomagot Tinótól. Kicsi házastársa úgy érezte, bármelyik percben összeeshet. Fáradt volt és éhes, de nem kérte sem a pihenőt, sem az ételt, mivel nagyon kevés volt, és nem akarta, hogy miatta fogyjon el minden. A pihenőik nem voltak elég hosszúak, hogy mély álomba merüljenek és egy kis időre elfeledkezhessenek a gondjaikról. A hideg rázta a testüket és még összebújva sem tudtak viszonylag meleget teremteni maguknak.

Sigurdur elengedte Thordar karját és lerogyott egy sziklára. Felnyögött, amikor Berwald hátranézett rá. Na igen, nem szólt, hogy tartsanak pihenőt, Sigurdurnak nem is volt ereje hozzá. Tino hálásan telepedett mellé, Einar pedig nekitámaszkodott a falnak és lassan lecsúszott a földre, térdeit félig magához húzta.

\- Áruld el a titkodat, Berwald! – kérte Sigurdur – Hogy a fenében tudsz te ilyen fáradhatatlanul menni?

Berwald megfogta Thordar vállait és lenyomta a férfit is a földre, hogy a teste pihenjen.

\- Nincs titkom. – dörmögte egyszerűen.

Sigurdur mélyet sóhajtott és nekidőlt Tino vállának. Tino legszívesebben hanyatt feküdt volna a hideg barlang alján. Berwald is letelepedett Tino másik oldalára és némán nézett a földön üldögélő barátjára. Einar a hátuk mögött volt és az utóbbi időben alig szólalt meg, csak akkor, ha kérdezték, ám most mégis beszélni kezdett:

\- Szerintetek van egyáltalán kiút?

\- Kell lennie. – nézett hátra Sigurdur – Ez egy nagy barlangrendszer, valahogy ki lehet jutni, biztos vagyok benne.

\- …és Niflheimből?

Sigurdur erre már nem kívánt válaszolni. Tino behunyta a szemét és mélyet sóhajtott. Einar már rég feladta. Az ilyen kérdéseivel csak őket csüggeszti el még jobban. Berwald nézett hátra rá.

\- Ha megtaláljuk a kiutat a barlangokból, akkor nem lesz nehéz egy átjárót is találni.

\- Csalfa reménybe kapaszkodtok. – jegyezte meg Einar és ujjával mintákat kezdett rajzolni a deres földre. Kusza vonalak voltak, nem is minták, de valahogy megnyugtatták őket.

\- Jobb, mint feladni. – mondta Tino és hátranézett a mágusra – Amikor a rúnaolvasást tanítottad, mondtál még valamit. _„Jobb harcolni és elbukni, mint remény nélkül élni."_ Most miért élsz remény nélkül?

\- Valóban élnék? – kérdezett vissza nyersen Einar – Thordar is él elviekben. Akkor miért nem mosolyog rám? Miért nem szalad hozzám lelkesen és meséli az idegesítő történeteit? Miért nem… él igazán? Mert ez nem élet, Tino.

\- Csakhogy én nem Thordar, hanem a te életedről beszéltem. – mondta nyugodtan Tino.

Einar hallgatott egy kis ideig. Tino hiába bámult rá, ő csak a földet nézte, kerülte mindenki tekintetét.

\- Hamarosan meghalunk. Tudom, mit gondolsz, Tino. Tudom, mit gondol Berwald és Sigurdur, hogy nem szabadna feladnom. Akkor mégis miért van itt ilyen fájó, üres beletörődés?

Megmarkolta a ruháját a mellkasán és szenvedő szemekkel nézett fel Tinóra. A kis szőkét kirázta a hideg tőle. A feladással még ugyanúgy fáj neki, ugyanúgy bántja őt, ugyanúgy fájdalmas neki, hogy ilyen kiszolgáltatottan látja a barátait.

Tino elfordult felőle, Berwald vállának dőlt és összébb húzta magán a köpenyét. Nem mintha bármivel is jobb lett volna ettől, de mégiscsak benne volt a tudat, hogy megpróbálja. Már minden ruhájukat magukra vették, amilyük csak volt. Berwald még a sajátjai közül is ajánlott fel Tinónak, ilyen volt a kesztyűje is, és hiába dugta be a köpenye alá, Tino látta, hogy lilák. De hiába ajánlotta fel, hogy visszaadja a kesztyűket, Berwald nem engedte.

Még ott ültek egy ideig. Nem nagyon hitték, hogy egy kis pihenéstől visszatér az erejük, de nem bírtak volna tovább haladni, talán csak Berwald kivételével. De aztán Tino mégiscsak indítványozta, hogy folytassák az útjukat, bár a teste minden porcikájával tiltakozott ellene. Amint felállt, az éhség csak még jobban mardosta a gyomrát és meg is kordult. Berwald ránézett, de Tino elfordult felőle és összeszorította a száját. Nem. A vikingek is kibírják. Ő is ki fogja.

Berwald a nyomában járt, de nem mondott semmiféle megjegyzést Tino korgó hasáról. Sigurdur újra megragadta Thordar karját és maga után húzta, Einar is feltápászkodott és a kis csapatuk végén poroszkált.

Átmentek pár termen, két elágazáson is átértek, bár egyikük sem tudta melyik volt a helyes út igazából. Egy olyan kőcsarnokon haladtak keresztül, amiben egy kicsi medence volt, tele vízzel, ami nem fagyott meg, egy forrásból zubogott a víz a medencébe. Mind zavartalanul folytatták volna az utat, ha Sigurdur nem áll meg Thordarral a tó előtt és kezd el meredten nézni valamit.

Tino és Berwald értetlenül visszafordultak, a testvére mellett elhaladó Einart pedig Sigurdur elkapta és maga mellé rántotta.

\- Ne csak a földet nézd búsulva, Einar! – mondta neki, elengedte Thordar karját és a tó fölötti falra mutatott.

Einar rezzenéstelen arccal kezdte tanulmányozni a sziklákat, és lassan elkerekedtek a szemei, ajkai kissé elnyíltak. Berwald biccentett Tinónak, hogy menjenek vissza. Amint megálltak Einar mellett, Tino már ki tudta venni, mit néznek a többiek. Rajzok voltak a sziklán, halványak, de kivehetők, alattuk pedig olyan ősi rúnák, amiket Tino még elolvasni sem tudott, nemhogy megérteni. A többiek viszont nagyon is értették miről szól, Tino jobb híján a képekből próbált rájönni a tartalomra.

Nők és férfiak voltak az első képeken, a következőn egy nagy tűz és egy ijesztő női alak, akit Tino már képes volt felismerni, Hél volt. Majd egy térdelő férfit láttak, akinek mellkasából fekete valami szakad ki. A testet a többiek a felük fölött tartják, és egy tóhoz érkeznek vele. Mind belegázolnak, megfogják egymás kezét, az eszméletlen férfi feje fölött pedig aranyló láng jelenik meg. Az utolsó kép felismerhetetlen.

\- Einar… - dörmögte Berwald.

\- Ez… ez… - Einar dadogott, Berwaldra, az öccsére, aztán Thordarra nézett.

\- Mi ez, Berwald? – kérdezte izgatottan Tino.

\- Hajdanán itt jégóriások éltek. Ez az ő barlangjuk, és ez az ő írásuk.

\- És mit írnak?

Einar sarkon fordult, Thordar felé és a hideg ellenére szó nélkül vetkőztetni kezdte. Gyakorlott mozdulattal húzta le a köpenyét, az ingjeit, a nadrágját és a cipőjét. Ezután ő se volt rest, fáradtság, éhség, hideg ide vagy oda, meztelenre vetkőzött, megfogta Thordar kezét és belelépett a jéghideg vízbe. Csak onnét tudták, hogy jéghideg, mert Sigurdur belemártotta az ujját. Viszont Einar fel sem szisszent, belegázolt, nyomában pedig Thordar, neki csak a bőrén és az arcán látszott, hogy mennyire is fázik.

\- Gyógyító forrás. – válaszolta Berwald Tinónak.

\- Einar újból meg akarja próbálni? – kérdezte Tino és riadtan a mágus felé kapta a fejét – Nem lehet! Megint elájul, és megfagy a vízben!

Tino megindult a medence széle felé, de Berwald elkapta a karját és visszahúzta.

\- Nem tudod meggyőzni.

\- De… - kezdte Tino, de Sigurdur is a vállára tette a kezét és a fejét csóválta.

Thordar leült egy kőre a vízben, Einar pedig szabályosan az ölébe mászott, úgy érintette meg Thordar halántékát zöld fényű ujjaival. Behunyta a szemét és a hideg ellenére is teljesen leizzadt a koncentrálástól. Berwald még mindig Tino kezét szorította, de Tino már annyira átfagyott, hogy nem is érezte. Mind a hárman Einart figyelték és a nekik háttal ülő Thordar tarkóját.

Percek teltek el, aztán órákká nyúlt a tónál töltött idő. Sigurdur, Berwald és Tino letelepedtek a parton és úgy figyelték a barátaikat. Einar nem mozdult, csak néha rezzent meg, és kezdett rövid ideig zihálni. Tino arra gondolt, ha eddig nem is, most biztos sikerült megfázniuk.

Einar nagyon hosszú idő után nyitotta ki a szemét. Tekintete ködös volt, szinte üres, Thordar arcát csak egy kicsit nézte, mielőtt közelebb húzódott és megcsókolta.

\- Jöjjön el a hajnalod. – suttogta Einar – Jöjjön el most. Gyere vissza a fénnyel, Thordar.

Behunyta a szemét, amikor érezte, hogy újabb könnycseppek készülnek feltörni. Egy kéz csúszott a víz alatt a derekára. Aztán lejjebb tévedt. Einar szemei kipattantak, és elkerekedett szemekkel nézte Thordar arcát. A férfi tekintete még mindig az ürességbe bámult és érzelemmentes volt. Aztán felnézett Einar szemeibe, még mindig kifejezéstelen szemekkel. A férfi előrehajolt, Einar pedig már nem tudott koncentrálni, a zöld derengés megszűnt.

\- Thorda-mmhhm…

Teljesen elolvadt Thordar erőteljes csókjától. Már egyáltalán nem tűnt hidegnek a víz. A férfi egyik keze még mindig a derekán volt, a másikkal a hajába túrt, ő pedig csak Thordar mellkasán tartotta a tenyerét. Érezte, hogy hevesebben ver. Hogy érte ver. Hogy újra igazán él.

Amikor Thordar elengedte őt, teljesen meg is feledkezett a parton felugró többiekről, csak meredt Thordarra, a játékos fényre a szemében, az imádnivaló mosolyára, a halványpiros orrára és az apró nevetőráncokra a szeménél.

\- Nem mintha bármely más helyzetben zavarna, hogy meztelenek vagyunk, tengerem fénye...de marha hideg van.

Einar az ajkára harapott és szándékosan összetörte a kegyetlen, érdektelen maszkját, könnyek folytak le az arcán és szorosan magához ölelte a szeretőjét, mint aki soha nem akarja elengedni. Egyébként tényleg így érzett. Thordar a hátát simogatta és a vállára tette az állát, hagyta, hogy Einar kisírja magát a vállán. Úgysem volt ilyenre példa még sosem.

\- Idióta… - motyogta Einar.

Sigurdur, Berwald és Tino a parton, amint realizálták milyen heves csókpárbaj folyik a vízben, felugrottak a helyükről és tágra nyílt szemekkel, visszafojtott lélegzettel figyelték Einart és Thordart. Amikor pedig Thordar megszólalt, Sigurdur térdre zuhant a földön, és megkönnyebbült könnyek szaladtak le az arcán. Tino arca kivörösödött, és hirtelen már ő sem érzett sem hideget, sem éhséget. Berwald felé fordult, afelé a Berwald felé, aki eddig rettenthetetlenül állt minden próbált, és most könnybe lábadt szemekkel nézte a legjobb barátja visszatértét. Tinóra nézett, kinyúlt, átkarolta a derekát és közelebb rántotta magához. Tino meglepetten, de mosolyogva nézett még mindig a férjére. Berwald összeérintette a homlokukat, kezét pedig végighúzta Tino oldalán. A kis szőkét ez csiklandozta és felnevetett, boldogan, vörös arccal, közvetlenül Berwald homlokának dőlve.

Thordar megfordult a hangra, egy bágyadt Einarral a karjában. A többórás mágiahasználat nagyon kimeríthette. Megvillantotta vigyorát Sigurdurra, aztán Berwaldra és a kis szőkére nézett.

\- Nem tudom meddig voltam a testemen kívül, de… még mindig nem csókoltad meg, Berwald?!

Tino nevetése elhalt, Berwald pedig gyilkos tekintettel meredt Thordarral, aki elvette tőle ezt a gyönyörű nevetést. Tino megérintette Berwald arcát és visszafordította magához.

\- Nagyon meg szeretnéd tenni? – kérdezte Tino halkan, ahogy végighúzta az ujját Berwald állán.

Berwald nem válaszolt. Megbabonázta Tino teljes lénye, és már Thordarra sem volt egyáltalán dühös.

\- Akkor tedd meg, Berwald. Házasok vagyunk, nem? Te az enyém, én a tiéd. Ő is megmondta. – mosolygott és Friggre gondolt.

\- Tino…

Tino felhúzta fél szemöldökét és továbbra is mosolygott. Berwald mélyen elvörösödött. Hogy lenne képes megtenni, amikor így néz rá ez a tündér, aki valószínűleg az istenek közül pottyant Midgardra?

A kis szőke átkarolta Berwald nyakát és kissé lejjebb húzta a lángoló arcú viking férjét. Félig lehunyta a szemét és az ajkait Berwaldéra illesztette. Akkor épp mindkettejük számára megállt az idő. Berwaldot teljesen lesokkolta és megolvasztotta a tény, hogy ő most tényleg a drága, édes kicsi Tinót csókolja, Tino pedig ugyanígy érzett, csak éppen ő azt nem tudta elképzelni, hogy honnét jött az az ötlet, hogy megcsókolja Berwaldot. Aki a férje volt. Ha férjként tekint rá, elfogadhatóbb. Tinónak sikerült minden ilyesfajta gondolatot száműznie a fejéből egészen addig, amíg el nem engedték egymást és mindketten kipirultan bámultak a másik arcába.

\- Hm… ühm… - nyögte ki Tino.

\- Ismételjük meg. – Berwald ezt nem parancsnak, nem kérésnek szánta, egyszerűen kijelentette.

Ha Thordar kezében nem lett volna ott Einar, megtapsolta volna őket. Így viszont csak elégedetten elvigyorodott és füttyentett. Sigurdur lefagyva meredt Berwaldékra. Ez a második csoda túl sok volt neki egy napra. Ha tudta volna, hogy a csodákból és varázslatokból nem csak kettő jut aznapra!

Thordar elindult kifelé a jéghideg vízből, de amint a partra akart lépni, egy hullámkéz csapott fel és tartotta vissza, majd Einarral együtt a medence közepe felé kezdte őket húzni. Lassan Thordarnak már a lába sem ért le és elég nehezére esett a félájult Einart a víz fölött tartani.

Nem csak őket vette célba a víz. Hullámok csaptak át a medence szélén, bemosták a mágus és szeretője ruháját, valamint egy vízből készült csáp elkapta az ordító Sigurdur bokáját és őt is a tó közepébe hajította. Berwald magához ölelte Tinót és védelmezőn a kardja felé nyúlt, de kihúzni már nem volt ideje. Vízkezek nyúltak feléjük és húzták be őket a tó kavargó közepébe. Tino ijedten kiáltozott és hiába kapaszkodott Berwald karjába, újra és újra víz alá süllyedt.

Mint kiderült, nem csak ő. Mintha egy forgó áramlat vitte volna ötüket egyre lejjebb és lejjebb, a tó beláthatatlan sötét feneke felé…


	22. Chapter 22

Egy sötét helyen találták magukat. Nem volt bizonyos, hogy vajon egy helyiségben vannak, vagy a szabadban, csak azt érzékelték, hogy a levegő nagyon meleg volt, azonnal felmelegítette átfagyott tagjaikat és hamarosan a ruháik is megszáradtak.

Tino Berwald karjába kapaszkodva várta, hogy történjen valami. Hallotta a többiek nehéz légzését, és a távolban valami morajlást is.

Zöld fény izzott fel, és Tino felé kapta a fejét. Einar feltartott ujján táncolt zöld lángocska, bevilágítva egy kicsit a körülöttük lévő dolgokat, avagy a nagy semmit.

\- Nem kéne erőltetned magad. – duruzsolta Thordar, a szeretője még mindig a karjában lógott, a zöld lángocska alig tíz centire táncolt a csupasz mellkasától. Nem igazán jutott eszébe, hogy felöltözhetnének.

Einar sóhajtott, és a tűz csak erősebb fénnyel kezdett égni.

\- Ismerem a korlátaim.

\- Amiket elértél.

Einar a zöldes fényben egy utálkozó pillantást vetett Thordarra, aki lassan letérdelt és letette őt a földre. Sigurdur átadta nekik a korábban velük együtt vízbe mosott ruhákat, és Thordar segített felöltözni gyenge kis szeretőjének, mielőtt ő bújt bele az ingjébe és nadrágjába.

\- Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte Tino.

Berwald megszorította a kezét, Einar pedig a kérdésre csak lehunyta a szemét, mire a láng újból erősebb lett. A fekete fényes falakon visszacsillant a láng fénye, tehát egy barlangban voltak. Szemben velük egy sötét járat volt, az egyetlen kijárat. Thordar felvette a háttára Einart, aki fél karjával átkarolta a nyakát, a másikkal pedig előrenyúlt, úgy világította meg az utat.

Elindultak a járatban, és ahogy haladtak előre, úgy lett egyre melegebb és világosabb. Amikor kiértek, még a szavuk is elállt. Egy viszonylag magas szirten álltak, előttük egy hatalmas hömpölygő tűzfolyam volt, és ahogy elnéztek a távolba, ott is lávafolyók folytak lassan. Magas, fekete hegyek törtek az ég felé tőlük jobbra, az eget pedig szürke felhők borították, olybá tűnt, itt még napsütés sincs.

-Ez Muspellheim, a tűz birodalma. – állapította meg Einar és szétoszlatta a lángot az ujján.

\- Fagyból tűzbe, csodálatos… - mondta Sigurdur és összefonta maga előtt a karjait.

\- Ez a vidék óvatosságot kíván, és nem csak a forróság miatt, hogy kiszáradnak a vizestömlőink és kulacsaink, és nem csak azért, mert egy rossz mozdulat és a lávában kötsz ki, hanem mert tűzóriások uralják ezt a vidéket.

\- Azok meg milyenek? – kérdezte Tino.

\- A legendák szerint – kezdte Einar – a bőrük fekete és olyan vastag, hogy nem égeti át a tűz. Köztük is vannak kisebbek és nagyobbak, bárgyúk és egész okosak, azt viszont nem tudom, mit tennének, ha összetalálkoznának velünk.

\- Akkor csak találjuk meg azt az átjárót és húzzunk innen. – javasolta Thordar.

\- Könnyű ezt így kijelenteni. – mondta Einar – De el sem tudjátok képzelni, milyen nehéz lehet véghezvinni.

Berwald teste megremegett, mire Tino felnézett rá, de a férfi csak bámulta a tájat, rettenthetetlenül.

\- Baj van? – kérdezte halkan.

A férje ránézett, és ugyanolyan furcsa, zord arckifejezéssel megborzolta Tino haját.

\- Utálom a meleget.

Tino elmosolyodott, a szemei ragyogtak.

\- A hideget annyira szereted, hogy már nem is fázol? – kérdezte mosolyogva.

Berwald rábámult, aztán finoman biccentett, de csak azért, hogy reagáljon valamit. Tino tudhatta ezt, felnevetett, és Berwald képtelen volt nem ránézni. Annyira aranyosnak és gyönyörűnek tetszett a melegtől kipirult arccal és ragyogó szemekkel. Berwald magához rántotta és szorosan magához ölelte, mire Tino nevetése elhalt, de helyette visszaölelte, bár Berwaldnak semmi nem volt drágább Tino nevetésénél.

Amikor elengedték egymást, Tino elnézett Berwald mellett a többiekre. Sigurdur diszkréten a felhőket tanulmányozta valahol kettejük felett, Thordar vigyorogva bámult rájuk, és a tekintetéből ítélve még várt volna valamit. A hátán Einar kifejezéstelen tekintettel nézett rájuk és biztosan karolta Thordar nyakát. Tino elpirult és a férje ingjébe temette az arcát. Berwald hátrafordult és olyan tekintettel nézett rájuk, amitől még Thordar kedve is megcsappant a bámuláshoz.

\- Induljunk! – adta ki az utasítást Thordar és körülnézett, hogy hol is lehetne lemenni a szirtről. Ki is szúrt egy ösvényt, ami lefelé vezetett tehát lenyargalt rajta, egy igencsak halálfélelmes arccal zötykölődő Einarral.

\- Lassan, idióta! – szidta meg.

Thordar hátravigyorgott rá és nyomott egy puszit arcára. Nem mintha ezzel megoldott volna bármit is, kedvese ugyanolyan gyilkos tekintettel bámult rá, mint eddig.

Sigurdur hosszú sóhajokkal követte őket lefelé, majd utánuk Tino gyalogolt, nyomában Berwalddal. Minden annyira jobbnak tűnt a hideg utáni melegben. Minden annyira reménytelibb volt, pedig, ha belegondoltak volna, nem volt semmivel sem jobb a helyzetük. Itt eléghetnek, nem megfagyhatnak, ételük alig volt, és még fegyvereknek is híján voltak, ugyanis Thordar bárdja elveszett.

A talaj néhol puha volt a hőség miatt és néhol pedig megkeményedett lávából állt, emiatt furcsa érzés volt rajta haladni, de mégiscsak sikerült előre evickélniük.

Maguk mögött hagyták a lávafolyót, remélve, hogy egy kicsit kellemesebb hőmérsékletű helyre jutnak, de nem így lett. A levegő ugyanolyan száraz maradt és meleg. Egy idő után mind patakokban izzadtak, és nagyon elfáradtak, Einar még el is aludt, bár ezt Sigurdur akként könyvelte el, hogy el fognak veszni, Tino inkább sikerként, hogy végre pihen egy kicsit. Thordar egyszerűen élvezte a helyzetet.

Addig gyalogoltak, amíg el nem érték a köves lávából álló hegyeket. Megtorpantak egy szurdok bejárata előtt és összenéztek, hogy vajon mennyire lenne kockázatos belépni oda.

Szavak nélkül beszéltek, Thordar megvonta a vállát, Berwald csak Sigurdurra meredt, Tino megvonta a vállát. Kevés volt az esély, hogy megtalálják az átjárót, Einar kisöccse kezdett ráébredni. Merre tovább? Maga sem tudta. Még nap sincs az égen, a szürke felhők eltakarnak mindent, a láva izzása világítja be a vidéket. Egy lepusztult, kies birodalomban jártak, és csöbörből vödörbe estek.

Néma tanakodásuk közepette a föld megmozdult. Nem nagyon, nem vesztették el az egyensúlyukat, csak érezték, a kövek arrébb csúsztak, és továbbra is csúsznak.

\- Mi a fene? Vulkán? – kérdezte Sigurdur.

Thordar már nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon valamit, de ekkor a föld nagyobbat rendült alattuk, elvesztették az egyensúlyukat és elestek. A Sigurdur melletti hatalmas szikla megmozdult, de nem gurult rá, inkább… felemelkedett. Egy hatalmas lény egyenesedett fel és ordított rájuk onnét, ahol az előbb még a szikla volt. Mint Tino felismerte, eddig összegömbölyödve feküdt ott, és ők csak a hátát és oldalát láthatták.

Sigurdur, aki közvetlenül előtte volt, versenyt ordított a lénnyel, aztán megfordult, de nem tudott felállni, újra elesett, így csak hátrébb mászott a földön úgy, hogy le sem vette a szemét róla.

Tino ereiben még ilyen melegben is megfagyott a vér. Az a valami háromszor akkora volt, mint Berwald, a vikingek közül a legmagasabb! A bőre fekete volt és érdesnek tűnt, akár a megkövült láva, a szeme vörösen izzott, mint a parázs, vállig érő haja pedig lángokból állt. Viselt ruhákat, sötét fémpáncélt, bár ez csak a combjától futott a válláig, egyébként mezítláb volt.

Berwald felugrott és a felesége elé lépett, mindenre elszántan.

\- Tűzóriás… - mondta révületben Einar, aki felébredt, amikor Thordar elesett, és most a szeretője mögül bámult az óriásra elkerekedett szemekkel.

\- Óriás?! – kiáltott fel Tino.

Thordar talpra állt, aztán észrevette, hogy tulajdonképpen nincs is fegyver a keze ügyében, szóval csak megvetette a lábát a talajon és Sigurdur és Einar elé állt. Az óriás vetett egy pillantást Berwald kardjára, de nem sokat törődött vele. Lejjebb hajolt, és mintha megszagolta volna őket.

\- Emberek! – kiáltott aztán fel dörgő hangján – Midgardi emberek!

A szemük elkerekedett. A hang ijesztő volt, és fogalmuk sem volt, hogyan viszonyulhatnának egy hat méteres beszélő óriáshoz.

A lény égő tekintete megállapodott Tinón, hatalmas kezével felé nyúlt, könnyedén félresöpörte az ellenálló Berwaldot, aztán elkapta a menekülni próbáló Tino tunikáját és annál fogva felemelte, majd közvetlenül az arca elé tartotta. Hunyorgott, Tino pedig rémülten bámult az arcába.

\- Csinos darab. – állapította meg az óriás, mire Tino szemei csak még jobban elkerekedtek, aztán a lény lenézett Thordarékra, másik kezével pedig Sigurdurt markolta fel.

\- Tegyél le! – kiáltotta Sigurdur, és öklével verte az óriás ujjait, amik a dereka köré fonódtak – Tegyél le te böszme állat!

Az óriás arckifejezése még értetlen is lehetett volna, úgy bámult Sigurdurra. Thordar a földön az óriás elé lépett, és kitette a kezét Berwald elé, hogy ne rontson neki felesége elragadójának.

\- Kérlek, beszéljük meg! – kiáltott fel az óriásnak, mire az felé fordította fekete arcát – Mit akarsz kezdeni velük?

\- Velük? Nem nekem kellenek, kicsi midgardi. – dörögte az óriás.

\- Add hát vissza őket! – kiáltotta Einar a földön térdelve.

Az óriás ránézett, de nem igazán akaródzott végrehajtani a kérést. Hatalmas fejét a szurdok felé fordította, aztán visszanézett rájuk.

\- Gyertek mind velem!

\- Huh? Hova? – kérdezte Sigurdur.

\- Az uramhoz és úrnőmhöz, Muspellheim egyik tartományának vezetőihez.

Thordar szeme felcsillant és közelebb lépett.

\- Miért? – kérdezte Berwald.

\- Ilyen midgardi embereket kívánnak látni. – mondta az óriás, miközben Tinóra és Sigurdurra nézett – Velem jöttök mind.

Tino riadtan nézett az óriásra, aztán le a férjére, akármilyen segítséget várva tőle, vagy a többiektől. Einar közelebb mászott Thordarhoz, megragadta a kezét és mélyen a szemébe nézett, mire Thordar letérdelt, a karjába vette, majd felállt vele.

\- Miért? – kérdezte újra Berwald.

\- Az uram gyermekei házasodni kívánnak. – dörögte egész egyszerűen az óriás.

\- Há… HÁZASODNI? – sivította Tino.

\- Nem akarsz? – kérdezte az óriás.

\- Nekem… nekem már van férjem! – próbálta kimagyarázni magát Tino, és közben felemelte a gyűrűs kezét is. Nem mintha ezzel meghatotta volna az óriást, Berwald lelkét viszont tényleg melengette ez a cselekedet.

\- Ha magatoktól nem jöttök, hát elviszünk. – jelentette ki az óriás, hátrafordult a szurdok felé és elordította magát. Állati hanghoz volt hasonlatos, mint amikor valaki segítséget hív, mert megsérül, csak ez nem volt olyan fájdalmas. Hamarosan válaszolt is rá egy hasonló hang, kísértetiesen visszhangzott a szurdok falai között.

Ekkor kezdett csak Sigurdur a szabadulásán ügyködni. Harapta és verte az óriás kezét, de még csak apróbb sérülést sem tudott ejteni a lény tűztől edzett bőrén. Tino, mivel neki még mindig csak a ruháját csippentette fel, úgy látta jónak, ha egyszerűen kibújik a ruhadarabból. Az óriás ezt hamar észrevette, őt is marokra fogta, hüvelykujját pedig fenyegetően Tino álla alá támasztotta. Tino nem mert többet mozogni.

Hamarosan egy ennél legalább egy méterrel magasabb óriás tűnt fel a szurdokban. Feje búbja ért a szurdok tetejéig, afféle útként szolgálhatott ez az óriásoknak, mivel széltében azért kényelmesen elfért benne.

Morajló hangokkal beszélt valamit azzal az óriással, ami Sigurdurt és Tinót tartotta. A vikingeknek olyan érzésük volt a hangjukat hallva, mintha egy beszélő vulkán lenne előttük. A másik kinyúlt, és óvatosan két ujja közé fogta Einart, majd egy kicsit felemelte. Thordar ordított és a szeretőjébe kapaszkodva ő is a föld fölé emelkedett. Az óriás a másik kezével megfogta a magasabb harcos derekát, lefejtette a mágusról, aztán végül ugyanabba a markába zárta kettejüket, másik kezével pedig Berwaldot markolta fel.

Még váltott pár morajló szót Tinóék óriásával, mielőtt elindultak befelé a szurdokban.

\- Na, majd ezek után – mondta Sigurdur – kezdhetünk panaszkodni.

Tino nem értette pontosan, mire gondolt az „ezek után" alatt, de azért csak buzgón bólogatott, mert az óriás már nem nyomta felfelé az állát, mintha ki akarná törni a nyakát. Az út hátralévő részében azon gondolkodott, vajon hány vödör lehet még az alatt a bizonyos csöbör alatt, amiből ide zuhantak.


	23. Chapter 23

Egy, az előzőeknél sokkal hatalmasabb, hegy felé mentek. Nem is hegy volt, közelebb érve látták, hogy ez egy óriási, lávakőből épült fekete épület volt. Tinónak igazán belefájdult a nyaka, ahogy felnézett rá. Egy óriási kapun mentek be, és a várttal ellentétben nem volt teljesen sötét. Kinti fény ugyan nem sok érkezett be, de minek is, ha egyszer Muspellheim tele van tűzzel és lávával?

Hatalmas fáklyák voltak a falra akasztva, bár Tino úgy hitte, az óriások tűzszeme még a sötétségen is átlátna. Nagy, beláthatatlan mentek keresztül, amíg végül egy kisebb, fényes terembe érkeztek, ahol Tino egy kőasztalt látott, mögötte két tűzóriás ült. Mindkettejüknek lángoló hajuk volt, egyikük férfi volt, a másik nő. A férfinek hosszú lángszakálla az asztal lapját súrolta, keze ökölbe szorult, bár nem úgy tűnt, hogy dühös. A nőnek hosszú haja a melléig ért, és valamivel finomabb tekintettel mérte végig a belépő két óriást, a kezükben az öt kicsi midgardit.

A két belépő fejet hajtott, aztán beszéltek valamit az épület urával ás úrnőjével, a saját morajló nyelvükön, végül bejött egy ötödik óriás kezében egy igencsak gyanús ketreccel, amit az asztalra tettek és bedobták Berwaldot, Einart és Thordart is, majd rájuk zárták a kicsi ketrec ajtaját. Csak az ajtaja volt rácsos, és éppen nem tudott egy midgardi ember kiférni a vastag rudak között.

Tinóval és Sigurdurral valamivel finomabban bántak, az óriás óvatosan tette le őket az asztal lapjára, egyenesen az óriásúr elé, és amíg Tino megkövülten bámult a tűzszemekbe, Sigurdur szépen a ketrechez sétált és megpróbált felmászni addig, hogy el tudja húzni a ketrec reteszét. Thordar magához ölelte a félájult, de egész dühös tekintetű Einart, úgy szurkolt neki, Berwald két rúdnak döntötte a fejét és nézett Tino felé.

A két óriás, aki idehozta őket, újra meghajolt, aztán elment, tehát az óriáspár rájuk fordíthatta minden figyelmét. Sigurdur ennek nem igazán örült, a férfi megfogta a tunikájánál fogva és visszatette Tino mellé.

\- Ne csak állj, mint egy szerencsétlen… - morogta Sigurdur – a te férjed is odabent van.

Az óriásúr rájuk nézett, és ezúttal érthető nyelven kezdett beszélni:

\- Én Borion vagyok, Muspellheim egyik tartományura, ő pedig a feleségem, Aiglog. Mi a ti nevetek, kicsi midgardi emberek?

\- Sigurdur. – mondta magabiztosan Sigurdur, aztán oldalba bökte Tinót is.

\- Tino… - mondta magas hangon Tino, még mindig nem tudta legyűrni a félelmét az óriásokkal szemben. Túl elevenen élt benne az a kép, amikor majdnem megölte egy óriás…

\- Az, aki a férfi ölében fekszik, a bátyám, Einar, aki pedig tartja, Thordar. Az az ijesztő tekintetű férfi Berwald. – folytatta Sigurdur.

\- A bátyád nincs valami jól, Sigurdur úrfi. – jegyezte meg az óriásnő, Aiglog – Talán a meleg teszi, elég messze sodródtatok a hazátoktól.

\- Hosszú történet. – bólintott Sigurdur, magára vállalva a szóvivő szerepét, ha már Tino használhatatlan volt – Szeretnénk is mihamarabb hazajutni Midgardra, sok világot bejártunk az utóbbi időben, de a szívünk már igazán vágyik már látni hazánkat.

\- Tán Asgardban is jártatok? – kérdezte Aiglog, neki is a morajlás és dörgés között mozgott a hangja, de igazi érdeklődést.

Sigurdur elgondolkodott, hogy vajon mennyire lenne szerencsés felhozni az óriásölő Thor otthonát egy csapat tűzóriás előtt, akiknek még a céljaikat sem ismerték. Borion szerencsére megmentette a válaszadás alól egy igencsak aggasztó mondattal:

-Attól tartok, nem mehettek vissza Midgardra. A gyermekeimnek házasodniuk kell, és ritkán vetődnek erre ilyen csinos emberek. A fiam alacsonyabb a legtöbb óriásnál, kell valaki, aki hozzá illik. – itt sokatmondóan Tinóra nézett –A lányomnak pedig igazából mindegy, hogy egyáltalán óriáshoz megy-e hozzá.

\- Félreértés történt, mi nem akarunk megházasodni. – mondta Sigurdur.

\- De én akarom. – bólintott Borion.

Tino felnézett rá.

\- De… de nekem már van férjem!

\- Köztük van? – bökött a ketrecre Borion – Meg lehet oldani, hogy újra hajadon légy.

\- Ha-Hajadon? Én nem vagyok nő! – kiáltotta Tino és kitárt karokkal a ketrec elé lépett – És nem engedem, hogy bármelyikük is megsérüljön!

A szoba nagy fekete ajtója, ami egészen beleolvadt a falakba, most kinyílt és két sötét bőrű, az előzőknél alacsonyabb óriás lépett be. Az egyiknek rövid haja volt, csizmát viselt, és vállán vékony páncél húzódott. A másik lány volt, magasabb a fiúnál és haja a hasáig lelógott. Ő sötétbarna szoknyát viselt. Szájuk mosolyra húzódott, ahogy meglátták az asztalon lévő ketrecet, és a ét különálló midgardi kisembert.

-A fiam, Otmalog, és a leányom, Nirion. – mutatta be őket Borion.

\- Hű, hogy vetődhet erre öt kicsi emberke Yggdrasil másik feléből? – kérdezte a lány, az asztalra támaszkodott, Sigurdur és Tino fölé hajolt.

Tino elvörösödött és inkább hátrált még egy lépést a ketrec és Berwald felé. Sigurdur arca is vörös volt, mivel alulról igen jó belátás nyílt a lány dekoltázsára. Ő csak azt remélte, hogy kicsi arcán nem fog onnan fentről meglátszódni a pirulása. A lány Sigurdurra nevetett, majd a fiú, Otmalog is az asztal fölé hajolt, hogy szemügyre vegye szokatlan látogatóikat.

\- Tényleg el kell vennem az egyiket? – kérdezte, mintha nem lenne megelégedve.

\- Én akarom az ezüsthajút. – mosolyodott el a lány és Sigurdurra nézett, amitől a derék viking csak még vörösebb lett és a hideg is végigfutott a hátán.

\- Nekem… izé… igazából már van valakim… - próbálta kinyögni Sigurdur.

Otmalog kinyúlt és megragadta Tino karját, és annál fogva emelte a levegőbe, egész közel, az arca elé tartva. Tino ficánkolt és a kardja után nyúlt, kétségbeesetten próbált szabadulni.

\- Egész csinos…

\- Engedj el! – kiáltotta Tino és előrántotta a kardját, majd rávágott vele az óriás ujjára. Otmalog meg sem érezte, de összehúzta parázsló szemeit és visszaejtette Tinót az asztalra. Egy nyekkenéssel ért le, Berwald pedig, ha ölni tudott volna a tekintetével, már Otmalog apró részecskéi sem lettek volna a szobában – Nekem van férjem… - motyogta Tino.

Nirinon mutató ujjával simogatta Sigurdur fejecskéjét, állát a tenyerébe támasztotta. Neki elnyerte a tetszését új vőlegénye.

\- Nem akartok megházasodni? – kérdezte hirtelen Aiglog.

\- Nekem már van férjem! – hangoztatta újra Tino, enyhe kétségbeeséssel.

\- Rám is vár valaki két világgal odébb… - mondta Sigurdur.

\- Óh…- mondta Aiglog, hangjában mintha együttérzés lett volna.

\- És? Szép hölgy? Szebb, mint én? – kérdezte Nirion Sigurdurt – Netalán neked is egy férfi a kedvesed?

\- Nem, egy nő, és bocsáss meg úrnőm, de számomra ő a leggyönyörűbb, kit halandó csak elképzelni tud. – mondta őszintén Sigurdur.

Nirion rámosolygott, nem úgy tűnt, mint akit megbántott ezzel. Aiglog szemei mintha erősebb fénnyel parázslottak volna, férje pedig ijesztő arckifejezést öltött fel, Tino egészen összehúzta magát a földön és csak félve mert rápillantani.

-Holnap hozzámentek a gyermekeimhez. – jelentette ki, majd óvatosan elhúzta a reteszt a vikingek ketrecén, a kijárat elé rakta a kezét, hogy Berwald ne rontson azonnal ki, majd besöpörte a többiek mellé Sigurdurt és Tinót is.

Otmalog a fejét csóválta, aztán megfogta húga kezét és kihúzta maga után a szobából. Borion úr is felállt, mellette pedig Aiglog is.

\- Kellemes időtöltést kívánok az otthonomban, kicsi midgardiak. – mondta a tűzóriás, majd felesége oldalán ő is elhagyta a szobát.

\- Kellemes a fenéket… - morogta Sigurdur, aztán társaira pillantott és elfintorodott. Thordar még mindig az ölében tartotta a bátyja felsőtestét, Berwald pedig Tinót szorongatta és igyekezett meggyőződni róla, hogy az óriások nem tettek kárt a kicsi feleségében.

Einar megszorította Thordar felkarját, majd az öccse felé fordult.

\- Nem fogom hagyni, hogy még egy óriáslány is megrontson. – mondta – Ki fogunk jutni innen.

\- Hogyan? – kérdezte Tino, átnézve Berwald karja felett.

A mágus felemelte az egyik kezét, és a plafon felé emelte egyik ujját, rajta halvány tűz derengett. Egy pillanattal később a keze visszahanyatlott a földre, Thordar pedig erősebben szorította magához.

\- Nem, Einar. – mondta – Nem vagy képes rá.

\- Bármire képes vagyok, bolond. – morogta Einar.

\- De nem akarlak még egyszer elveszíteni. Soha többé nem engedlek el. –suttogta Thordar, a fejét lehajtotta Einar mellkasára.

Sigurdur feltápászkodott a földről és a rácsokhoz lépett, fejét a rácsok közé illesztette. Ki kellett jutniuk innen, aztán eltűnni ebből a világból, minél előbb. Csak az a volt a nagy kérdés, hogy mégis hogyan? Einart nem engedték mágiát használni, de önerőből képtelenek lennének átrágni magukat ezeken a rácsokon és a doboz többi oldalán. Csüggedten leült, aztán hanyatt feküdt, nem messze Tinóéktól, akik szintén gondolkodóban voltak, vagyis… Berwald inkább csak bámult a kis szőke feleségére és figyelte minden mozdulatát.

Ahogy teltek a néma percek, majd órák, a fáklyák kialudtak a teremben, és semmi mozgás nem volt. Melegük volt, és a vizük tényleg majdnem elfogyott már. Csak ültek vagy feküdtek a fekete teremben és néha már nem is gondolkodtak a kijutáson, nem remélve semmit.

A nap már éjszakába fordulhatott – már, ha volt Muspellheimben egyáltalán éjszaka – valaki végre belépett a midgardi vikingek szobájába. Sigurdur azonnal felült, és a többiek is a fülüket hegyezték. A léptek feléjük közeledtek, majd egy hosszú, lángokból álló haj világított be óriásszemmel kicsinek tűnő börtönükbe. A haj lángja és a szempár parázslása elég fényt biztosított ahhoz, hogy megismerjék Borion úr leányát, aki meglátogatta őket és most kíváncsian nézett be hozzájuk.

\- Pszt!

Sigurdur felállt és a rácsokhoz sétált.

-Mi az? – kérdezte, nem törődött azzal, hogy lehalkítsa a hangját, elég pici volt, hogy a hangja elég halk legyen egy óriás fülének.

\- Azt mondtátok, már van kedvesetek. – mondta Nirion, és kinyúlt a retesz felé, majd elhúzta és kinyitotta a ketrecük ajtaját.

Sigurdur elkerekedett szemekkel bámult rá, s csapdát sejtve fordult a többiek felé, akik kapva kaptak az alkalmon és már kint is voltak a börtönükből.

\- Anyám vett rá. – magyarázta halkan Nirion – Ő azért mégsem akarja midgardiakhoz adni a gyermekeit, akik még unokákat sem tudnak nemzeni neki, sem kihordani a bátyám fiát. Meg egyébként is, vissza kell térnetek a földetekre, kicsi urak, akár a férjeink vagytok, akár nem, veszélyes az óriások vidéke az ilyen pici népeknek.

Letette a tenyereit az asztalra, és arra várt, hogy az öt viking belemásszon.

\- Miért akarsz segíteni nekünk? – kérdezte Einar gyanakodva.

\- Az előbb mondta el, Einar! – vágta rá Sigurdur, mielőtt Nirion válaszolhatott volna – Vannak kedves óriások is, és te, hölgyem és az édesanyád a legkedvesebbek azt hiszem, mind közül.

Nirion kuncogott és megvárta, amíg Sigurdur vezetésével mind a tenyerébe másztak. Amint a hatalmas kezek megemelkedtek, Tino megragadta Berwald karját. A férfi még itt is sziklaszilárdan állt, biztos kapaszkodót nyújtva kicsi feleségének.

\- Hova viszel minket? – kérdezte Thordar, miközben igyekezett megtartani a saját egyensúlyát és még Einart is támogatni.

\- Az átjáróhoz. – suttogta Nirion – Ami Jötunheimbe visz titeket.

\- Jötunheimbe? – kérdezett vissza Einar – De hát az is az óriások földje!

\- Mégis több esélyetek lesz túlélni ott, hisz, ahogy hallottam, Midgardhoz hasonlatos. De most csitt, kicsi népek, apám nem tudhatja meg, hogy kiszöktetlek titeket.

Nirion csendben osont végig a fekete kőpalota sötét folyosóin, összetett tenyereiben az öt vikinggel. Tino nem mondhatni, hogy élvezte az utazást. Vagy Berwald kezébe, vagy az óriáslány ujjaiba kapaszkodott. Túl magasnak és instabilnak ítélte meg a helyet, ahol álltak, valamint az is rémisztő volt, ahogy a sötét termeken haladtak végig. Nirion lépései hangosan koppantak számukra, lángoló haja nem világított meg túl sok mindent nekik, a lány viszont valószínűleg látott, vagy csak igen jól ismerte az otthonát, mert magabiztos léptekkel haladt.

Beért egy terembe, ahol megállt, és letette az embereket a földre. Tino megkönnyebbülten mászott ki a tenyeréből, Berwald megnyugtatón a vállára tette a kezét. Nirion a falhoz sétált, mutatóujjából láng csapott ki és meggyújtott vele egy fáklyát a falon. Így már belátható volt a terem. A midgardiakkal szemben egy hatalmas, óriásméretű tükörszerű valami állt. Ki lehetett találni, hogy ez az átjáró, közepén, ahova be kellett lépni, kavargó kékség volt, víznek tűnt. Talán az egyetlen vízforrás volt Muspellheimben. A kapu oldalait világos kövekkel rakták ki, borostyán futott fel rajtuk, egy szebb, zöldebb világot ígérve. Felül rúnákkal volt kiírva valami, de olyan magasan, hogy Tino nem erőltette a nyakát, hogy kibetűzze.

Az óriáslány letérdelt eléjük.

\- Menjetek, kicsi urak! Gyorsan, amíg apám, vagy a bátyám nem talál meg minket!

\- Köszönjük szépen, úrnő. – mondta Sigurdur, aki ezek szerint magára vállalta a szószóló szerepét – Nem tudom hogy tudnánk meghálálni.

\- Hát, ha egyszer Midgardon járok, szeretnék veletek találkozni. – nevetett halkan a lány – Még Jötunheimben sem jártam soha. Anyám azt mondja, nem tűzóriásnak való hely.

\- Remélem, egyszer eljutsz Jötunheimbe. – mosolygott fel rá Tino, aki időközben összeszedte a bátorságát és rájött, hogy egyáltalán nem kell félnie a lánytól.

\- Én is, kicsi Tino uram. – mosolygott le rá Nirion – Légy boldog a hitveseddel, ha jól emlékszem, neked van férjed.

Tino sugárzó mosollyal nézett fel rá és húzódott közelebb Berwaldhoz. Lehetséges, hogy most az egyszer végre jó utat vesznek a kalandjaik? Ez a lány nem tűnt gonosznak, talán nem csalja őket csapdába Jötunheim átjárójával. Ugyan ő vajmi keveset tudott a világokról, Einar nem tűnt boldognak, hogy egy újabb óriásvilágba kerülnek, Sigurdur viszont annál inkább. Ő is a fiatalabb testvér pártján állt, nem akart sokat időzni ezen a kietlen vidéken. Remélte, hogy Jötunheim tényleg olyan lesz, mint Midgard és nem egy sivatagba érkeznek, vagy valami még rosszabb.

\- Jó utat, midgardi uraim! – biccentett a lány, aztán hátrakapta a fejét, mintha lépteket hallott volna – Siessetek, amíg senki nem akadályoz meg titeket!

Thordar a hátára vette Einart, hogy gyorsabban haladjanak, és az ők másztak fel először a kapu egyetlen lépcsőjére, majd onnét be a kavargó, függőleges vízbe. Berwald segített felmászni Tinónak, majd Tino megvárta őt is és Sigurdurt is, csak ezután lépett be a furcsa vízbe. Valamiért nyugodtnak érezte magát és a kedve egészen felderült Nirion kedvességétől, a szíve vidám ritmust vert a mellkasában, ő pedig csak mosolygott Berwaldra, amíg el nem vesztette a kék kavargásban az arcát.


End file.
